A New Love, A New Life
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Bella and Renesmee come home to a nasty surprise. What happens when Jasper leaves the Cullen's with them and finds there is a new life and a new love waiting for him. After Breaking Dawn- COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**This is my new fanfic. My second one. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to BellaCullen884 for being the beta for this story.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

People say things happen for a reason.

To be honest, I cannot fathom how this happened for a reason.

Today is the day that my lightest days go to the darkest of dark.

Somehow, I think it'll take a while for things to work out. But in the end they will.

For the sake of the family.

For Renesmee's sake as well as Jasper's and my own sakes.

From experience, things go from light to dark, then go back to light again. After the darkness, the light always shines brighter.

After what we're about to go through I just hope we get to the brightest of bright.

There's only one chance to find out and live through it.

So this is the story of how things went from bright, to dark to the brightest of bright.

* * *

**A/N:**Please review. Just let me know what you think

Beckie


	2. Discoveries

Chapter 1:- Finding out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I love hunting. Especially with my little girl, Renesmee. I'm so glad that even through everything myself and Edward have been through, he could still change me. I know he didn't have much choice. I would have died through child birth. But nevertheless I'm happy. I still talk to Charlie, Renee and Phil on the weekends. We're living in Alaska now. So we can 'go to school'. I know my blood lust is amazing, but at the same time I want to get used to being a vampire. I have eternity for learning. Why not leave it for a couple of years?

Jacob is now living with us. He says he can't be away from 'his soul mate'. I'm glad he imprinted it took ages for me to accept that it was on my daughter. I still have my best friend. I couldn't be happier.

Edward and I have been married for 20 years now. I haven't seen my parents since we moved from Forks 5 years ago. They know about us, but they don't like it. The Volturi gave us the 'okay' when I contacted them. Mainly because they know that we could take them on and succeed, as we have many vampire friends that stood with us when we needed it. I don't think we would ever take them on again. I hope not at least because I know for a fact that we wouldn't take their place. We had talked about this many times in the past.

Things in the family are amazing. Esme and Carlisle are more my parents then ever. I've even started to call them Mom and Dad. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice are my siblings. It took a while for Rosalie to accept me, but having Renesmee defiantly helped with that. She never left my side when it wasn't necessary. She didn't hunt for ages, the same for Edward which personally I thought was dangerous, as I was his 'singer'. Jasper and I have gotten closer. I later found out not long after my change that everyone had told him to keep his distance from me as he was new to the diet. Truth be told, Jasper never hurt me, he was fine with me in Phoenix, and then my birthday, he was just acting on instinct. I forgave him as soon as it happened. The rest of the family had to go out of the room as well as him. Next to Alice, Edward and Jacob, Jasper is now also my best friend. We can sit down and talk for hours on end. A lot of the time Edward or Alice ends up dragging us both out so we can spend time with our spouses.

Things with Edward are great, sometimes though he still treats me like the fragile human he once knew. Lets just say that after that we had a massive argument about how he treats me, which then leads to a hunting trip on our own.

In this case it's myself and Renesmee.

We were making our way back to the house. Esme and Carlisle are at work.

Carlisle got a job at the local hospital. Esme has her own interior design business. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are shopping. They shouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Jacob is on patrol with Seth and Leah. We ran into the house and heard music in Edward's and my room. We walked into the room and there on our bed is Alice and Edward, completely naked, and looking very busy.

I gasped. My heart breaking in a million pieces. Again. This time though Renesmee is in my arms sobbing at me being hurt by her father and from her seeing her father and her auntie having a physical relationship.

They stopped and looked towards us.

"Bella. Renesmee." Edward said, his head down in shame.

"Why Edward? Not only did you leave me once, your sleeping with my what was best friend! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I don't want to hear it. Get some clothes on the pair of you and I'll talk to you later."

I left the room and picked up my phone and called Esme.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey honey. You okay?"

"Mom, can you come home please?" I sobbed into the phone.

"What's happened?"

"Can I tell you all together? I don't think I can cope going through it 3 times."

"Of course. I'll contact Carlisle and bring him home as well."

"Thanks Mom. I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey."

Next I phoned Rosalie. Again she answered on the second ring.

"Hey sister. What's up?"

" Can you come home? Like all of you?" I sobbed.

"Alice isn't here. But yeah I'll bring Emmett. Jasper went off somewhere. I'll find him though. We'll be home in 20 Bella."

"Thanks Rose. I know Alice isn't with you. She's here."

"Ah okay well I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

The next 10 minutes went by slowly. Alice and Edward kept themselves locked in their rooms. I couldn't face them anyway. It'll be bad enough when I tell the rest of the family what's happened.

Esme and Carlisle arrived home first. Esme came running through the house and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella. Honey, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Mom, please just hold me. I can't go through this again."

"Go through what?"

"Please, I'll tell you when the others come."

Carlisle made his way through the house and saw me and curled up in Esme's arms.

"Where's Renesmee?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I don't blame her to be honest."

"Aw, my daughter I can't bear to see you hurt like this."

"Thanks Dad. I'll be okay. I think. I have to be. For Renesmee."

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came running into the house.

"Bella?!" Rosalie shouted.

"In here, Rose."

They walked into the room and saw the state I'm in.

"What's he done?" Emmett growled.

"You guys might want to sit down for this."

They all sat down on the sofa's.

"Okay. I'm just gonna say this quickly, IcamehomefromhuntingwithRenesmeeandfoundEdwardandAlicehavingsex."

(I came home from hunting with Renesmee and fount Edward and Alice having sex.)

I heard 5 gasps of shock. I looked toward Jasper. He looked broken. Just like how I'm feeling at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"No. I don't believe you Bella."

"I can get Renesmee to show you. She saw it too."

Another round of gaps.

"How could they be so irresponsible?" Esme asked.

"Mom, seriously do you wish they did this?"

"No of course not honey. I just can't believe they did this anyway."

"Renesmee can you come here please?" I shouted.

Seconds later Renesmee came running into the room and sat down on my lap crying.

"Honey. Do you mind showing the others?"

"Okay mommy."

The others came round in a circle and put one hand next to each other forming a circle. Renesmee but her hand on top of their hands and showed them what she saw.

Jasper was the first to break out of the vision.

He collapsed onto his knee's. I pulled him into a hug.

"How could she?"

"I don't know Jasper. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"We're both so hurt and so is Renesmee. This is going to tear the family apart."

"I know that Jazz. Lets just hope things will work out in the end."

I heard a coughing noise and everyone turned towards the noise.

There stood in the doorway was Edward and Alice.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I all growled at them. Esme and Carlisle looked at them with disappointment written all over their faces.

"So. What's been happening?" Alice asked in her normal voice clearly not affected by what's happened.

"You seriously have to ask that Alice?" Jasper growled at her.

"Aw Jazzy, don't be like that." Not phased by how things are panning out in front of her.

"Don't be like what, Alice?"

"Don't growl at me. What have I done?"

Emmett scoffed.

"Yes Emmett?" Alice asked.

"You cheat on your husband, you sleep with your best friend and sister's husband, you come down here acting as if nothing has happened, and you're asking why Jasper is growling at you? Are you insane?"

"No I'm not insane Emmett. I just thought I had some fun. Edward was clearly unhappy so I just helped him like he helped me." She said in a matter of fact tone.

I launched myself for Edward and started fighting him. Not caring that the whole family was there watching me.

"You" _hit_ "complete" _hit_ "bastard." _hit_.

"Why you calling me the bastard Bella?"

"You cheated on me! You promised you'd never hurt me again. Guess what Edward?! You've done it again. Not only that but you've hurt your daughter and your brother as well."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really I am. But things weren't working for us."

"Yes they were! We were happy! We had our first argument in months and you skip off to have sex with my ex-best friend."

I took off my wedding and engagement ring and threw them at Edward.

"There! Have fun with your new lover. I'm out of here."

I picked up Renesmee and ran out of the room upstairs before packing.

"Honey, go to your room and pack up your things okay? We're leaving."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I started going through all my things and dumped them into my suitcase not bothering to fold them. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said

Jasper walked in.

"Bella? Can I come with you and Renesmee? I can't stay here. Not with _them._"

"Of course Jasper. We'll be leaving in half an hour okay?"

"Yup. I'll see you in 30."

I phoned Jacob.

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob Black! Come home this instant. We're moving."

"As in who, Bella?"

"Renesmee, Myself and Jasper."

"Okay I'll be there in 5."

"Okay."

5 minutes later the door banged open and there stood in the doorway was my werewolf best friend. I launched myself at Jacob and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Bella. What happened?"

"Edward cheated on me with Alice."

"What!?! Wait till I get my hands on that filthy bloodsucker."

"Jake! In case you forgot I'm a 'filthy bloodsucker' as well."

"Your not filthy Bella."

I hugged him and let go and turned back my attention to packing.

"Jake, if your coming with us you best pack your things. We're going in 20 minutes."

"'Kay Bells."

15 minutes later we were all packed and ready to go. All of our stuff in the car.

We turned round to face Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Edward and Alice had decided to go into what was Edward and my room. We could clearly hear them.

"Ugh! Guys will you pack it in?" Emmett shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Don't worry about it guys. We'll be going now anyway. I'm sorry to leave you all though. I just can't be around them at the moment."

"It's okay Bella. We understand. Just come back. Promise?" Esme asked.

"Sure mom. We'll phone as soon as we get to wherever we're going."

"Go to Forks. We'll be there to visit soon enough. We'll make sure we don't bring the other two."

"Okay Mom. I love you guys."

We all hugged them, and got into the car. I was driving. I took off down the drive into our new life.

* * *

Please Review :D


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter 2:- New Beginnings

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight

**A/N:** Thank you to my wonderful Beta. Please have a look at _sobriquett_'s work. She's an amazing writer and friend, trust me i should know she's been stuck with me since primary school. So read her stuff and leave lovely reviews becuase she totally deserves it. I'm not sure if her new story is up yet but it is amazing so far and I've only pre-read chapter 1 for her. Anyway enough of me asking you to read someone else's stuff. here's the next chapter to "A New Love, A New Life." Enjoy =]

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I always thought Alice and I were going to last forever. That's the impression I got when I first met her all those years ago. Currently, I'm sitting in Bella's car, with Renesmee, Jacob and Bella. Heading towards Forks, where it all began, were the family was completed and is now torn apart.

I don't understand how I got to where I am. Everything was going so well. Alice's emotions never changed towards me. Not that I could tell anyway. The love and the lust was always present, but maybe it was aimed at Edward instead of me.

This is the second time he has torn the family apart. First it was when he told us all to leave Forks and not to contact Bella in any way and now is the second time. My dear brother has sex with my wife. My what-used-to-be life. I really hope that things with Bella and I improve, we've both been hurt. We'll help fix each other, put each other back together again.

I'm so ashamed of Edward and Alice. Renesmee saw them. It's not something anybody wants to see, let alone a child. Sure she's too young to understand but she knows that something isn't right. She's not stupid. At least she has Jacob for company. I must admit I was very weary of him coming to live with us at the beginning. Now I understand it was the best thing to do. Sure our futures were never clear. But who wants to be told what will happen in the future? Where's the excitement? Sure it helped with myself and Alice but look where that landed us. Apart and her shagging my brother. Bella's husband. That's a point, we'll need to file for a divorce. At least we didn't get married as often as Emmett and Rosalie did and Edward and Bella has only married once. So it should be pretty straight forward.

I can't see myself with Alice anymore. She cheated on me, what's to say she wouldn't do it again if I went back to her? Bella, I totally understand she's been hurt not once, but twice.

We've been on the road for 5 hours. We still have another day to go. Renesmee and Jacob are sleeping. So we have to be quiet. Not like we're doing anything anyway. Bella's emotions are all over the place, heartbreak, loss, hurt, sad, happy, confused.

"Bella," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah yeah Jasper, it's everyday that I want to find my best friend and my husband in bed together."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't get my head around it. It hurts so much."

"Yeah I know. I wondering, I got a hint of happiness earlier. Why are you happy?"

"I'm happy that I'm no longer living a lie. I'm just living my life. You know, I think this time I'll be okay, I have you, Renesmee, Jacob, Rose, Em, Mom and Dad. Last time you all left and I didn't have anyone but Charlie. So I just really hope that things are okay in the end."

"It will be Bells. Remember I love you. Even if Edward doesn't. We all do. You won't be on your own again."

"Thanks Jazz. Hey, do you mind if we visit Charlie together when we arrive back to Forks? You know get everything sorted back at the house and then go visit him? I miss him. I love living with you guys. I just miss my biological family."

"Sure, Bells. Whatever you want. We're in this together. We could visit Peter and Charlotte or go and visit some of the other Covens or something as well. You know go out and explore or something. We have all the time in the world."

"Sure, It sounds great Jasper. Do you need to hunt or anything? I hunted today but to be honest, what happened today kind of drained me."

"Yeah, I think I can last until we get to Forks, so before we go and see your dad we should hunt. You know just in case. I don't want to kill your dad, Bella."

She laughed.

"Jasper, you wouldn't hurt him. You never hurt me when I was human and I had the greatest blood on the planet remember?"

"I remember. This is nice. You know talking and not letting our emotions get the best of us. I feel like everything will be okay in the end. It'll just take time."

"Well lucky for us Jasper, we have time."

"That we do Bella. That we do."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My wife, my brother, my daughter and the man that is already my daughter's to-be-husband have left us. All because of me.

Well, because of me and Alice.

The thoughts of everyone in this family weren't pleasant. I tried blocking them, but to no avail. To be honest, I think I deserve this. I broke Bella again. After I promised I wouldn't. I have to win her back. But somehow, I don't think she will let me. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want me back either.

Why did I have to sleep with Alice? I was happy with Bella. Things were going great. Sure I always did and always will see her as the fragile human she once was. I never wished this life on her. But now it's too late. She'll be alive for eternity. With our daughter. Alone. I wonder how Alice is coping with Jasper gone.

However, I can't tell because she's shopping. Her husband has just left her and she goes shopping. That woman will never cease to amaze me.

Emmett and Rosalie are working out their aggression in ways that I hate to see in people's minds. Esme and Carlisle are back at work. They can't bear to look Alice and I in the face. Not that I blame them or anything, we deserve it. I just wish they weren't so disappointed. That word again. _Disappointed. _When will they ever not be disappointed? When will they be happy at a choice I make? Sure they were happy about Bella and I. But I've always wondered if they thought something would happen that would drive her away from me for good. It would make sense to how they were more disappointed then angry. Angry vampires are horrible I should know I've been on the receiving end of it since Bella, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob left. First it started with Emmett punching me, and tearing off limbs, which resulted in Alice putting me back together again. Then it changed to Rosalie doing the same thing and totalling my Volvo. I can't even describe the looks that Esme and Carlisle gave us. It was worse today then it was when I left Carlisle for my 'rebellious years'.

I sat on my bed, which used to be Bella and my bed. But now it's the bed that damned me to being alone. Again. I have a feeling that Alice won't come running to me soon. But if she does, I won't complain. I love Bella, seriously. But Alice has always been there, we have a connection, a powerful one. Even more powerful then the one I have with Bella. However, I don't know how Alice feels about me. I guess there's only one way. Tell her or not. More likely Alice has had a vision of this. That's a downside of living with someone who can see the future. Although it can be a good thing at times, like when James, Victoria and Laurent were coming, when the Volturi turn up, changes in the stock market etc.

I heard that Bella and Jasper are going to Forks, with Jacob with so we can't see their future, which means that we won't know if anything bad happens until just before it happens or after. Maybe we should go to Forks. But then again, they left because of us. So if we leave it for a while and then go, maybe things will sort themselves out. I hate it that we don't know what's happening. They could be together for I know, and it would kill me. Like it killed her when she saw me with Alice. I wonder how my princess is. I love Renesmee. I never thought it possible for a human and vampire to have a child and look, it's happened. Bella made us whole, Renesmee was the answer to all our prayers too. Rosalie and Esme wanted a child around, She completed me and Bella. Renesmee was another life like barbie for Alice to play with. She's perfect in every way.

I wonder if they have made it to Forks yet. It's been over a day since they've left. I hope they'll phone when they arrive, or if they are too hacked off with myself and Alice that they don't want to talk to us.

I heard Rosalie's phone go off downstairs.

"They've arrived in Forks. They're going to hunt and then going to see Charlie." she shouted so that we could all hear her.

At least they've made it safely. Not like they could die. But still. I hate to think of my wife get hurt from driving even if she is indestructible.

I heard Carlisle come down the drive.

"I'm home," he said as he entered the house.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on my door.

_Can I come in Edward?_ He thought

"Yes, Carlisle."

_Edward, I thought you might want to know that Bella has asked me for the papers to get a divorce. Jasper is getting one for Alice as well. We can't bare too see them hurting so we got the papers earlier. You just have to sign them and then I'll send them in the post tomorrow._

I looked at him blankly. My Bella, my life, wants to divorce me. For one mistake. How am I going to cope now? I fell backwards onto my bed. Carlisle sat next to me.

_Edward, you've hurt Bella twice now. First you left her, and then you cheated on her. Personally I think she's being nice to you. You don't deserve this. You shouldn't wallow in self pity like last time, you caused this and now you have to live with the consequences. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I have the papers here, can you sign them now?_

I nodded. He got the papers from inside his briefcase and handed them to me. I signed them unwillingly. If this is what Bella wants then I'll do it. I still love her but I've hurt her too much. I have to let her go. I'll still be there for her whenever she needs me. But for now this is how it's going to be.

A new beginning. For all of us.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I've been driving to Forks for over a day now. We're just passing through Port Angeles. We'll arrive at the house in about 20 minutes. I love the Forks house. It's where I found love, lost love, gained a new family, married, and now returning with a broken heart. Forks holds all the answers to my life. It started here, and ended here, and now I'm roaming the earth for eternity drinking animal blood. It's all good then right?

On the way down here we phoned Carlisle and asked him to get some divorce papers.

_-flashback-_

_We are in the car passing through Prince George. _

"_Jasper?" I asked,_

"_Yes Bella?"_

"_I'm going to ask Carlisle to get some divorce papers. I can't stay with Edward, he's hurt me too much. What you going to do about Alice?"_

"_The same. I can't trust her anymore. She's been acting so different lately. I didn't know why, but I guess now I do."_

"_Okay Jazz, you want me to ask Carlisle for your when I ask him for mine?"_

"_Yeah, please Bella."_

"_Okay. I'll phone him now."_

_I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's cell phone._

"_Hello, Bella." he answered._

"_Hey Carlisle, we're not far from Forks, I was just phoning to ask you if you could get some divorce papers for me and Jasper please? We can't stay with them, Edward's hurt me too much, I can't go through it all again when he promised last time to never hurt me."_

" _Are __you sure Bella?"_

"_Yeah we're sure, we were talking about it, and we can't go back to them, yeah we could end up being friends with them some day, but not soon. It's too hard."_

"_Okay, well I'll get them for you and I'll get them to sign it before sending it onto you."_

"_Thanks Dad. Listen I got to go, I'll text you when we get to Forks. I love you."_

"_Love you too, talk to you soon Bella."_

"_Bye."_

_I turned to Jasper, _

"_It's done."_

_-end of flashback-_

I really hope they sign the papers, I can't deal with being married to him. Not now. Sure he'll always hold a place in my heart. He's Renesmee's father, I can't change that no matter how much I want to.

I turned the car onto the driveway of our home.

Now it's time for our new beginning.

* * *

**A/N:**Please review. It'll mean the world to me. I'll write more today seeing as it's 12:37AM. I'll also be finishing off my chapter for "Fighting For Everything We're Worth", so double update.

Thanks for reading =]


	4. Old Faces and Memories

Chapter 3:- Old faces and Memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. 

**A/N:** thank you to BellaCullen884 for being my beta, and to sobriquett for being there for inspiration and giving me new ideas and for not being afraid to tell me things won't work out or they suck. Also a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and put me and this story on favs. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up the house. It looks exactly the same. Of course the garden needs sorting out, and the house needs to be cleaned. We'll do it later. I need to hunt and see Charlie. He needs to know that soon enough I will no longer be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I'll go back to being Ms. Bella Swan. I really hope he'll take it well. Although, Charlie did tell Edward that if he ever hurts me again, he will find a way to kill him. I just hope that it's all talk.

I turned and looked at Jasper. His eyes closed. Of course we can't sleep, but pretending is probably as best as we can get. Nevertheless, it seems like a good way to pass the time. We do after all have eternity.

"Jasper. We're here."

He opened his eyes.

"Thanks Bella. I was thinking of what I did to get to where I am. I just don't understand."

I leaned over and hugged him.

"I know Jazz, I was thinking the same thing on the way here. Truth be told I don't think we did anything. It was down to Edward and Alice. We just got pulled for the ride with no say in it. It'll work out Jasper. It has to, for the family. Right?"

He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it will Bella. It'll take a while, I can't say it'll go back to normal because it won't. Normal is you with Edward and me with Alice. We're divorcing them, so then we'll get as vampirely close as we can to normality."

I looked at him, and laughed.

"Vampirely?"

"Well I was going to say Humanly but we're not humans so I figured I'd just use 'vampire' for it instead seeing as that is what we are."

"Okay that's good. I'll give you that one."

I pulled myself out of his embrace and sat back in the chair.

"Ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

Renesmee and Jacob had woken up just as we were going down the drive.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yes, Mommy." Renesmee answered.

"Okay Sweetie, come on then."

We got out of the car and walked up to the house. I opened the door and looked around. It looks exactly the same. Nothing out of place but everything is covered in dust.

"Okay we need to clean this house up. Why don't we hunt before going to see Charlie and then come home and sort this place out?" Jasper said.

"Okay, I'll just take my stuff up to my room. That's a point which room is who's because I doubt you'd want yours and Alice's room and I don't want Edward's old room. I don't even want the cottage to be honest. Too many memories." I said to Jasper quietly.

"Why don't we put Alice's stuff in Edward's room and we can decorate Alice's old room so we can share. We don't sleep so we don't have to worry about the bed and the room is big enough for the two of us."

"Are you sure Jasper? I don't want to intrude or anything."

"You won't be Bella. Don't forget I have my office as well. So if push comes to shove I can go in there."

"Okay. Let's get started."

I walked upstairs and text Rosalie to let her know we got here. I got a reply in a matter of seconds.

I put my phone down on the side and went to Alice's closet to get some boxes out. I put all of her stuff in the boxes untidily. She's never going to wear these clothes again I don't see why we don't burn them. But then again that would just make me as bad as her. So I won't. Although I really wish I could.

Soon enough everything that belongs to Alice was put in boxes and we carried them with ease to Edward's room. I opened the door and dropped everything.

The room looked exactly the same, but completely different. Whether it's because I'm now looking at everything through vampire eyes, or the fact that I haven't seen this place in years I don't know. But there are pictures of Edward, Renesmee and I all over the place. We looked so happy. So in love. I still love him, that won't change for a while I know that. Maybe he still loves me, but it's too late.

I started to sob. Everything that I worked for, everything I had given up for, my humanity, family, friends. I did for Edward. He threw it back in my face and for what? A quickie with the best friend. It makes me feel sick. I wish I could throw up but it wouldn't help it would probably make things worse. I heard Jasper enter the room. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest for ages. I lifted my head to look at him. He was sobbing as well. Probably because of Alice. Like I was crying for Edward.

"What did we do Jasper?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did we do to deserve this pain, I hate him, but I love him. It hurts so much. I won't go back to being catatonic Jasper. I can't do it. I won't go through it again. We're going to have to help each other the best we can. Right? Will you be there?"

"I'll be right here Bella. I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay with you, Jacob and Renesmee."

I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"It's okay Bella."

We hugged for a while, and then pulled away. It was roughly 7AM. We decided to go for a quick hunt. Renesmee not needing to hunt as she hunted a lot yesterday. I was practically there to make sure everything went okay as well as steadying my thirst. This time I hunted because I had too. I love my dad and I don't want to be responsible for hurting him for not taking care of myself. We got back to the house after a mountain lion and a couple of elk.

When we got home I decided to phone Charlie at the house. He had retired last year.

He picked up.

"Hey Dad it's me."

"Hey Bells. You okay?"

"Not really. Listen, Jasper, Jacob, Renesmee and I are in Forks. Don't know how long we're staying but can we see you?"

"Yeah, Bells. I was going to go to La push to see Billy, but if your here I'll get Billy to come up."

"Thanks Dad. We'll be 5 minutes. I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

I hung up.

"Charlie's going to phone Billy so he can come up while we're there. I'm sure Jacob would like to see him." I said to Jasper.

"Yeah that's a good idea. You wanna go to Charlie's now?"

"Sure. Lets go."

I ran down the stairs with vampire speed to see Jacob and Renesmee cleaning the downstairs.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're cleaning for you mommy."

"I can see that. But why?"

"So we don't live in a dirty house."

I laughed.

"Okay lets go. We're going to see Billy and Charlie."

Renesmee came running at me before crushing me with a hug.

"YAY! Lets go mommy."

She pulled me out of the house with Jacob and Jasper right behind us. We entered the car and started to drive.

We got to Charlie's not 5 minutes later. Renesmee had jumped out of the car before the car stopped. I saw her jump in Charlie's arms. He kissed her forehead.

Jacob, Jasper and I got out of the car and walked up the path to the house.

"Hey Dad." I said as I pulled him into a hug.

My blood-lust being so much better.

"Hey Bella. You look good."

"Thanks Dad. You remember Jasper? Right Dad?"

"Sure I do. Hey Jasper. You okay?"

Charlie shook Jasper's hand.

"I'm good thanks sir. Under the circumstances."

"Ah yes Bella. Why you back and not with Edward?"

"Dad you might want to sit down for this one."

I turned to Jasper.

"Can you keep him calm until I tell him please?"

"Sure Bella."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

We walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Dad. While I tell you this Jasper has agreed to keep you calm until I finish telling you and he'll stop taking over your emotions. It's important."

"Okay Bells. Whatever you have to do. Just tell me."

"Okay. Well I walked in on Edward and Alice yesterday."

"Walked in on them as in them having sex?"

"Yes."

He looked beyond pissed off.

"Jasper and I have decided to divorce them. We won't be living with others until things blow over between us. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose might be coming down in the next week or so but Edward and Alice won't be coming until Jasper and I decided they can come."

I nodded to Jasper and he stopped taking charge of Charlie's emotions.

"He cheated on you?! With your best friend! Wait till I get my hands on him. I'll kill him."

"Um, Dad. That might be a bit hard. He is a vampire."

"I know that Bella. Can't I contact those Volturi people and ask them to dispose him?"

"Dad if you do that I don't think they'll let you live either."

"Okay. So what about the pack? Can't they kill him?"

"Yes they can, but he has to break the treaty otherwise there will be a war between us and the pack."

"So that's out of the question too."

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'.

"So what you going to do now?"

"Well it's been over 20 years. I was thinking of just staying at home for a bit. Or enrolling back at high school. Are there any of my old teachers still there?"

"Yeah. A couple."

"Okay that's out of the question then. I'll just stay at home."

We stayed at Charlie's for the day. I cooked for Charlie, Billy, Jacob and Renesmee. At nine I decided to head home.

"Bye Dad. I'll come and see you soon."

"Bye Bells. Be safe okay? Give Edward hell from me."

"Will do. I'll ask Emmett."

He laughed.

"Okay, Bells."

We walked back to car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N:** please review. how else am i supposed to thank everyone and think of peoples suggestions and improve my writing skills?


	5. Understandings and Feelings?

Chapter 4:- Understandings and Forming Feelings

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**Thanks to my Beta Samantha, (_BellaCullen884)_ and my 'Idea's Girl' Becky (_Sobriquett)_. Thanks for all readers and reviewers. Thanks to everyone who give me some ideas on how they want the story to progress. I think of each suggestion and see how the story can progress with the idea. I write Renesmee as I do because I like the fact she can act like a child and more of an adult. She is the baby of the family after all.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Everything is getting easier. Sure the unmentionable happened yesterday but Bella has been my rock so far. She knows not to push me and that she'll be there for me when the time is right. We've spoken a bit about the incident. It makes everything easier. I always knew that Bella was a great listener and a great friend. But this experience that we are both in at the moment has pulled us closer together. I don't know what I'd do without her.

She's helped me so much in such a small amount of time. I have no idea what I would do without her. She's my sun. Just like how Jacob was her sun when we left. Alice was my life. Bella is my sun. Or maybe its the other way round. I have no idea anymore. But all I know is that whenever I'm near or with Bella, everything changes and Bella is the center of everything.

Does that mean I love her? Am I in love with Bella? So soon after Alice? It doesn't make sense and I no longer know what to do. Do I carry on as normal and see how things pan out or do I run and hide? I deserve happiness right now? Yes, I do. So that's my decision. I'll stay with Bella. Maybe she can learn to love me too. Every time I'm near her, her emotions are all over the place, hurt, anger, loss, self-loathing, guilt. I have no idea what the guilt is for. But I am defiantly going to find out.

When should I tell Bella? After the divorce has gone through? I know Alice has signed the papers, Carlisle text Bella earlier telling her that both Edward and Alice signed them. They are currently in the post for us to sign and then we are to send them off. Lets just hope that in time Bella will fall for me, like I am beginning to fall for her. Am I beginning to fall for her? Or have I always felt like this about her because we both had other partners it seemed irrational to do act upon our feelings?

Sitting in mine and Bella's room, isn't exactly helping. Bella is cleaning downstairs. Why am I thinking about all this up here when I could try and figure out my feelings for Bella by being near her and helping?

I stood up and ran out of the room to help Bella. When I got downstairs I saw Bella sitting on the sofa crying. I went up to her and hugged her.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Why me? He keeps hurting me, and now he decides to split us all up. I can't cope like this anymore Jasper. What am I going to do? I can't spend eternity on my own. I'll go mental. I'll be lonely."

"You won't be lonely Bella. You'll have me, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, maybe even Alice and Edward in time." I said softly.

"I don't want Alice and Edward back in my life Jazz. They both hurt me. Twice. Alice was my best friend. Then she left without saying goodbye and now I caught her in the act with my husband. What did I ever do to deserve all this pain? Am I seriously not worth anybody's feelings or somebody's consideration? It doesn't make sense to me anymore. I was thinking of going to the Volturi. Don't argue with me Jasper. I'll talk to the others before I make up my mind. But to be honest, joining the Volturi and never having to see Alice and Edward sounds pretty good right now," she said sobbing. I pulled her into a hug until she stopped.

"Bella, listen to me. You can't go to the Volturi. What about Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose? What about me? Don't do this because they hurt you. Alice and Edward have split this family apart. If anyone has to go Bella it should be them. Of course Esme and Carlisle aren't going to kick them out. Edward is their first son. They wouldn't make him leave or ask him. Things will work out. I'll ask the others to come now. If you still want to go to the Volturi then I'll come with you."

"What? Jasper, I won't let you go to them too." She cried desperately.

"Why not? You can go but I can't?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that if I go then the rest of the family will need you too, it would kill Esme and Carlisle for both of us to go. They'll be okay if I go."

"Bella you are insane. Not only would it depress everyone again but think about your daughter."

"What about her? She's so grown up already. She'll have Jacob for eternity too, it's not like she'll be alone and I can visit her. I'll tell the Volturi that it'll be one of my conditions if I join. I have to see her once a month for a week. That way I can still see the family as well," she said quietly.

"Then you might as well just stay with us. You'll be practically living with us anyway." I said matter-of-factly.

"That might be so Jasper, but I can't go on through eternity seeing Alice and Edward and not have my dead heart get ripped out of my body. I didn't cope the last time Jasper. I think the only way I'm coping now is because I have you with me. But what happens when you leave too? I won't be able to cope. Everyone leaves or abandons me in the end anyway." I heard the desperation in her voice.

"Bella, I won't leave you. I'll only go when you tell me to go. If you don't want me to go at all, then your stuck with me. The family won't leave you either. We learnt after last time what we should never have done. It wasn't fair on you and it wasn't fair on us. We should never have listened to Edward because whenever we do, we tend to get hurt. We can't keep going through the pain and loss because of his decisions. They're not fair on anybody. Now that we have Renesmee too, we have to think of her as well as you. You two are the people that hold us together. Without one of you is bad enough, but when both of you go for whatever reason, it will destroy everything we have ever worked for."

Bella hugged me.

"Okay Jasper, I won't go. I want to just leave everything behind and start afresh. But I have no idea how and I don't want to leave the family. I just can't face Edward and Alice. No matter how much they hurt me, they will always be apart of this family and Renesmee's father and Aunt. I just can't cope with the whole thing. I mean Renesmee _saw_ them. Sure she knows what's happening but I don't think she fully understands why it happened and I don't either. All I know is that I caught my husband in bed with my sister. Seriously are they so twisted to think that they could get away with this?"

"Bella I'm glad your not going to go the Volturi. Things will work out. I promise you that. You have a family that loves you. You still have Charlie, Renee and Phil. Everything will work out. Sure it won't be normal, but it'll be even better." I said happily.

I hoped after this revelation that Bella was no longer going to go to the Volturi that things might be able to start going back to some normality. I hope that's the case. I love Bella. In what way is the question. Sister or as a mate? At the moment I'm not sure. Maybe a bit of both. We're best friends. We know how the other one thinks, acts. She knows my emotions without my projecting them. She's helped me so much in the couple of days that we have left the rest of the family. She's holding me together. I think that if she wasn't here things would be so much more difficult. In time, feelings will defiantly develop. I'm not sure if they will develop on her part but I know that they will on mine. I want to be able to make her happy. Sure, I'm helping now. But I want to be the guy to make her happy everyday for the rest of eternity. Whether she wants me to or not, I will always be there for her. As anything she wants me to. If she wants a friend, I'll be that friend. If she wants something more, then I'll be something more. If she wants a brother, then I'll be her brother.

Things have gone from great to worse. I just hope that things can get better than great. Only time will tell. Seeing as we have eternity then we most defiantly have time.

She stopped crying and I pulled back. I decided to call Carlisle.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Jasper. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. At least it is now. Bella had thoughts of joining the Volturi because of everything that has happened."

"Oh, no. What do you mean she had thoughts?"

"I talked her out of it. I think. She said she wasn't going to go and her emotions proved that. I just hope she isn't going to change her mind. She said that she's decided either way if she see's you, Esme, Emmett and Rose." I paused, thinking of the best way to say my next request. Would Carlisle grant it? I could only hope. "Can you leave Alice and Edward there? We can't face them yet. It's too soon."

"Sure. When do you want us to come? I can phone the hospital and say that there is a family emergency. In this case, it is an emergency. We can't see Bella go to the Volturi. It'll destroy this family. It nearly destroyed us last time."

"I know that. When can you get here at the earliest?"

"If we set off in half an hour then we can get there by tomorrow evening at the earliest. Depends on how well the roads are to be honest."

"Okay. I'll let Bella know. Can you each give us a ring when you're in Port Angeles? That way we know you're close? I'll let Jacob know that you're coming so he can alert Sam's pack."

"Sure. Anyway, Rosalie and Esme heard we're going and they've just finished packing. We're going to leave now. I'll phone the hospital on the road. Edward and Alice have gone hunting together. I hate the way things have worked out Jasper. I really do. I hate my family being apart."

"Me too. But this is the way it's got to go for the time being."

"I understand. Anyway the papers should arrive today anyway."

"Okay. Well I'll let you know when we get them. We'll sign them straight away."

"Okay. Well see you tomorrow, Jasper."

"'Kay. Have a safe journey."

"Bye."

He hung up.

"Bella?" I asked. She came walking round the corner.

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose are just leaving. They'll be here by tomorrow evening at the latest. Plus the papers should arrive today too."

"Okay, thanks Jasper. You know I love you. You're my best friend. We've been through so much together. First Phoenix and James, next was my birthday, then bringing Renesmee into the world, and now this. We seem to be together through all the hard times. I am forever grateful for everything you've done for me. I have no idea what I would have done without you."

She hugged me and gave me a peck on my cheek. When she kissed me a shock went through me. We both gasped. She must have felt it too.

"Jasper? Did you feel that?"

"What? The spark?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I did."

We looked at each other and started to lean into each other we were less then an inch before we kissed and Jacob came into the room.

"Wow, sorry guys. Urm, I'll just go."

"No wait Jake. What's up?" Bella asked leaning out of our predicament.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've let Sam know what's happened and that he knows that there is a possibility that the others will be arriving some time."

"Okay, thanks Jake. Urm, actually they'll be here tomorrow evening at the earliest. Edward and Alice won't be coming. It'll be the others."

"Okay. I'll let him know now."

"Thanks, Jake."

He walked out the room and the house. I can hear Renesmee upstairs in her room watching Spongebob.

I love Renesmee. She's my niece. Not through blood, but still I love her. I hate the fact that she saw everything. She's been uprooted from her home without so much as a goodbye from her father. I think Bella will have to sit down with her and have a word.

"Bella?"

"Yes," she said warily.

"Have you talked to Renesmee about the incident? I mean I know she's old enough to have a general idea of what's going on, but I think it might help her to get past the whole divorce thing. I mean, does she know you're getting divorced?"

"No, she doesn't. To be honest I haven't really thought about it. I just assumed that Jacob would tell her, but then again it's not his job to. Can you come with me and help me explain it please?" she asked.

"Sure. You wanna do it now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

We walked up to Renesmee's room and knocked on the door. We heard a quiet 'come in'. I opened the door and walked in, closely followed by Bella.

"Mommy!" Renesmee exclaimed and jumped up to hug her.

"Hey, baby girl." She said. Sometimes she sounds and talks just like Renee. Huh, I guess girls really do turn into their mothers... That's a scary thought.

"Hey, Uncle Jasper." Renesmee said.

"Hey, honey."

Bella sat on Renesmee's bed and patted the side of her, so Renesmee would sit down. She did.

"Honey, we need to talk." Bella said

"Is this about Daddy and Auntie Alice?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh. Jacob's talked a bit about it, but not much. He said it's better if you explain it or something."

"Okay. So what did Jacob tell you?"

"Just that daddy was naughty and did a bad thing. Now you and daddy have split up."

"Well, that's right baby. You know what you showed Uncle Jasper? Well that hurt both of us. Me and Daddy are married and so are Jasper and Alice. But Daddy and Alice seem to love each other more then they love us."

"So does that mean that Alice will be my new mommy or will she still be my Auntie?"

"She'll always be your Auntie. I'm your mommy and always will be. Just like Daddy will always be your daddy, but it means that me and daddy are no longer together, which means we won't be married anymore."

"So your getting a divorce?"

"Yes," Bella said

"So, I can still call you mommy and daddy, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Renesmee said.

"Are you okay with this baby?"

"I just wish that you and daddy would be together forever. It's the way it was meant to be."

"Me too, baby. But things happen for a reason. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with your daddy forever. Just to be with him until we had you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Renesmee turned to me.

"Jasper? Do you still love Alice?"

"I'll always love her in a way Nessie. But I'm no longer in love with her. I love her like a sister or a friend. Not as a lover. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, Uncle Jazz."

"Okay," I stood up and gave Renesmee and Bella a hug and left the room.

I just hope that things will be better for Renesmee, now that Bella has told her what's going on.

I hate the fact that Renesmee is twenty years old. But I think we will always see her as the baby girl we've always known. I wonder if that's way when she talks to us it seems to be her 'baby' side come out. I've seen her with Jacob and act so much older then she is. She must really take after Bella with the maturity side. I like it.

She has two sides of her personality. A side to match whoever she's talking to. I love the fact that she calls Bella Mommy and Edward Daddy. It's not often she calls them Mom and Dad.

We've been to school with Renesmee before and she had to call them by their proper names. Lets just say that it didn't go down very well with Renesmee and Bella. Maybe that's why we haven't been to High school in so long, and why we have only been to college. Although, we have done it so that Renesmee goes to High School and we go to college. That worked out better. I wonder if we'll ever go through the whole school system together. Maybe in the future, when everything has calmed down and sorted out. But most defiantly not now.

I heard the post man ride his bike up the drive and knock on the door. Now that our blood-lust is so much better, we can now be in highly populated areas and not have the insane burning in the back of our throats. Of course there will always be an itch, but it won't be so bad we'll attack somebody.

I opened the door and the post man gave me a package. He walked back down the steps and went back on his bike and went back down the drive again. I closed the door.

"Bella?" I said normally knowing she would have heard it.

Seconds later she came running down the stairs.

"Hey."

"The papers are here."

I opened the package and took out two lots of divorce papers. Seeing that Edward and Alice have signed them, Bella and I signed them and we decided to wait until Carlisle arrived before posting them. Our family lawyer, Jay Jenks, has always been good this family. Just like his father before him and his father's father. The Jenks family will always be our families lawyer. It seems to be in the genes for the Jenks men to be lawyers and then to be our lawyers. They are very loyal towards us just like we are to them.

Usually it's me that deals with the lawyers. We all seem to have our own responsibilities within the family. Bella and Renesmee haven't got anything yet, because we don't know what to give them. Everything seems to be in order to be honest and they don't get upset over it. I wonder if they will get anything in time. I hope they do. Bella has already dealt with Jay and things turned out rather well, although it wasn't needed in the end.

The day went by rather quickly. We just sat down the four of us, Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and I watching movies. The phone rang.

Bella got up to answer it.

"Hey, Rose."

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you in 10. Bye."

She put the phone down.

They've just left Port Angeles. You know how Em drives. Anyway, they'll be here in 10 minutes. Esme and Carlisle are literally behind them so they'll be here at the same time.

Nine minutes later, we heard two cars coming down the drive. They are here.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review. =]


	6. Getting Convinced and Family

Chapter 5:- Getting Convinced and Family

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight or any other part of the Saga.

**A/N: **Just a quick reply to a review from 'vampirelover'. You haven't made an account up so I can't reply and this is the only way to do so. This story is no where near finished. I haven't planned this story like I have with 'Fighting For Everything We're Worth'. Bella and Edward WILL see each other again soon. Not sure when but they will. I can't give you anymore then that I'm afraid otherwise I might as well tell you what happens and to be honest where is the fun in that? I will also be putting in an Alice's POV soon. I don't know when but I will do. I was thinking probably a one-shot for her reaction to everything that has happened. Or maybe a completely different story with Edward's and Alice's POV. I'm not sure yet. Anyway my fingers will keep typing away. Thank you for the review. It means alot....

On a different note. Thank you to my Beta Samantha (BellaCullen884) and to everybody who has reviewed. I answer every review that has a question. I love people's response to my chapters. It's great to know that you like this story enough to leave a comment about it even if it's just a request to 'update soon'. I will do. Anyway this weekend I should be able to get a couple of chapters out for each story. I have the house to myself from tomorrow night to Sunday evening. So I'll make the most of it. Thank you to everyone who reads this. I'll let you read the story now and I won't rant any further.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When Jasper kissed me earlier, it was nothing on this earth. It was earth-shattering, toe curling, butterflies in my stomach kiss. It was heaven. I have no idea how I feel about him.

I mean not 3 days ago, did I find my husband in bed with my sister. I can't possibly be forming feelings for Jasper already. We've always had a close relationship since I've been changed. Even when I was human I liked Jasper. He was my brother then and my best friend now. How can something like that change so quickly? I don't understand it.

Mom, Dad, Rose and Emmett are in Port Angeles at the moment. Well just left. So they'll be here in 10 minutes. I need to talk to Mom and Rose. Maybe they can give me a clue of what's happening and if they have any advice about Jasper. I know I love him, but in what way do I? Friendship, brotherly, or as a lover? I have no idea. I seriously need to figure it out and soon. There is no way that Jasper felt anything when we kissed. It was just a peck. He's missing Alice and I'm the next thing he has. Or he does really feel something and decided to show me. I have no idea. I am so confused. I mean it was only a peck on the cheek, right? But then we moved in for a proper kiss and Jacob interrupted. How the hell can I get all of these feelings from a kiss on the cheek? I'm probably making it sound like a make-out session. This whole thing is confusing. Maybe when the girls arrive we can go hunting and have a word. Away from Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Jacob, of course Renesmee won't be coming. I can't talk boy talk in front of my daughter. Especially after what's happened recently.

I heard the cars coming down the drive, and coming to a stop a couple of seconds later. Jasper and I walked towards the front door and open it just in time for Rose and Esme to come running into the house engulfing me into a hug.

"Hey, guys." I said to them.

They were still hugging me and started to jump up and down.

"What's got you two so excited?"

"We need girl talk. Now," Esme said.

They pulled me out of the house and ran into the woods. Soon enough we ended up in the meadow. Why we ended up at the meadow I have no idea. They know it was Edward and my own special place. We have so many memories here and yet they bring me to the place where I remember my ex-husband.

"Guys, why bring me here?"

"It's a peaceful place for us to talk."

"Yeah, I know that. But it's Edward's and my place. This is where he took me when I was human."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Sorry Bella. But we're here now. Besides it's beautiful. Now I get the feeling you want to ask us something."

"Yeah I do. Well not ask per say, more like I need your advice."

"Okay. What's up?"

"The sky?" I laughed.

"Very funny Bella. Come on what's wrong?"

"Jasper kissed my cheek yesterday, and I felt something."

Esme and Rose looked shocked.

"It's too soon, right? How can I possibly feel something for Jasper after everything that has happened? Edward totally hurt me and Alice totally hurt Jazz. But I don't want to hurt them by us getting together if that ever happens. I don't think he likes me like that. I mean we both felt a...spark." I said.

They looked at me disbelieving.

"Bella, come on. If you like him, just see how it pans out. I know you've been hurt. But so has Jasper. I got a glimpse of him earlier before we hugged you and he was looking at you. The look he gave you is the one that Carlisle gives to Esme and Emmett gives to me. As well as how Edward and Alice look at each other, but to be honest I don't want to talk about them at the moment." Rose said.

"I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I can't go eternity with no one to love me. I love Ren but she's Jacob's imprint, she has a mate. I have no one. Sure you're all my family but it's like this is Edward all over again, but this time it's me and Jasper in the situation. How can he possibly like me that way? It's weird. When I was human he was my brother, now he's my best friend. Maybe more but I have no idea on how I'm feeling. I can't ask Jasper if he knows how I feel about him. I mean sure he's an empath but this could make things so difficult for all of us. I have no idea how it's going to work and if it will." I explained.

Esme looked in deep thought.

"Go in there and see what happens if you develop more feelings then let things happen as they do. Don't fight it. It could be that you're fighting it that's making you scared and therefore you have no idea on what to do. You deserve to be happy. You've been put through so much Bella. Especially when you were human. Think about it, you moved to Forks, you met us, then the James thing happened, and then your birthday party, us leaving, Jacob, going to the Volturi, Victoria, your wedding, being pregnant, then being changed and now this. It takes a lot of go through all of that and not be insane. Nobody else could have done it. I'm so proud of you. You didn't once phase from anything that happened. You got stronger and more independent. If there is anything you can get through then this is it. For all you know Jasper could feel the same thing, he could think that there's something going on and not knowing what to do. You have to think about this. Think about what you want you always think about yourself last. Put yourself in first place this time. Think about _your _happiness. That should be enough for you."

Everyone said that I am entirely too unselfish. I mean Renee, Charlie, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's have told me I am at one particular point of my eternal life. How am I supposed to know what I want when I have spent so many years doing the exact opposite? It's unheard of.

To be able to think about one self in a typical manner. Do I want to be with Jasper or not? I have no idea. I don't know what I want. All I know is that I want to be happy. Will I be happy with or without him? At the moment I have absolutely no idea. I plan to find out. But how do I figure this out? Do I go for the 'without' option now? Or see how things work out?

"Okay, so do I get together with Jasper now and see how things work out or do I not change the relationship at all and see how things work out?" I asked.

"Start without. Or better yet. Go with neither. Act like normal, if things happen, then things happen, which is totally fine. Work it out in your own time. Nobody can tell you what to do Bella. We can only give you advice and help you along the way. We will always be here for you no matter what. If you want we can have a girly weekend and go away to New York or something, or somewhere secluded. It's up to you. Just name the day and we'll pack and go."

That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. I mean, there could be any other ways to decide. For all I know I could see Alice and ask her but we haven't made any decisions for her to 'see'. But I wouldn't talk to her at the moment anyway. I mean she's totally ruined my marriage, her marriage as well and for what? What does Edward have that Jasper doesn't? What does Alice have that I don't? Sure she's spunky and totally hyperactive that she's constantly bouncing in excitement. To be honest, thinking about Edward really does put things in perspective. He's always trying not to let me get hurt. Even now as a vampire he was constantly trying to make sure I wouldn't injure myself. I don't trip, I can't bleed but he still insists on treating me like a fragile doll. Then he decides to sleep with my sister. Causing his wife and his daughter to walk in on them. Why shouldn't I be happy? I deserve it. All I ever do is get hurt. By him. Edward. I should make eternity brilliant, fantastic. I should be able to do anything that I want to do. Whether it's writing a book, or going into medicine with Carlisle. I would love to be able to practice, even if it's for a couple of years.

It would be spectacular. Once I get the medical certificate I could get Jay Jenks to whip up some certificates and give them to me so I can show them to hospitals in other areas so I can practice without having to start all over again. It would be great. I just need to get into practice and sort it out. Maybe I should have a word with Carlisle later. He could give me some insight. I mean my blood-lust is completely non-existent as I can't stand human blood. It would be nice to give something back. There are so many different things in the medical profession that I would never be bored. I can always go back to school every couple of years to get a different degree in every part of the profession. I would love to try something else out too. Whether it's English, Anthropology, Architecture, or maybe in Forensics. I could do so many things in my life.

I have no idea where all this came from but realising my epiphany, I could do great things without a male at my side. I have enough time to study and practice. Although, I would love to have someone there for me when I truly need it.

Esme and Rose were looking at me intently.

"I just had an epiphany. I can do anything I want. I mean literally. I can totally blag my way through school, and then I can work for a couple of years. I can be happy doing that right? I don't need to have anyone on the side, although it would be nice. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a great idea if that's what you want honey. I'll stand by you with any decision you make." Esme said.

"Thanks, Mom. I was thinking seeing as I can't stand human blood, maybe go into medicine and every couple of years I go back to school to study a different segment of the medical field. What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant. But is that what you want to do?" Esme inquired.

"Yeah at the moment, I mean I have eternity right? So I can go into Architecture and then use that to help you with your renovations Mom and I can go into writing and write a book or teach, I can do anything I want right?"

"Well you've thought about it, do you want to have a chat with Carlisle about it too so you know what to expect?" Esme replied.

"Yeah I will do. I was thinking about it when we get back I'll have a word. I'll talk to Charlie too. Renee will just tell me to do what I like. But at least if I have Charlie behind me then Renee will probably do the same. It's a win/win situation."

"What about Jasper?" Rose asked.

"I'll go with the flow. If anything happens it happens, if it makes me happy it makes me happy. I can't go against it if it's fate right? If it's meant to be, it will be. With what happened yesterday and we weren't fighting it or forcing it then it seems that the outcome will be what it's supposed to be. I won't mess with fate. I can't. I'm guessing that what's happened recently it was meant for me to get to this point. So I must be doing something right, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Okay do you want to have a word with Carlisle now? We can always pick this back up later?" Esme asked.

"Sure Esme that would be great." I smiled at her, we stood up and made our way back to the house.

We arrived back at the house in roughly 5 minutes. When we entered the house, we noticed Jasper and Emmett playing on the Xbox and Carlisle was up in his office. I made my way up there, catching the eye of Jasper.

I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in, Bella." he said.

I opened the door and made my way in.

"Hi, Dad. Can I have a word?" I asked him as I hugged him. After the hug I made my way to the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"Urm, I was thinking. Now that Edward and I have broken up that maybe I could do something valuable with my time."

"Such as?" He inquired.

"Well, I was thinking of entering the medical field. As you know I have no blood-lust with humans. So I thought I could use that to my advantage and help people like you. What do you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea my daughter. Are you sure it's what you want to do though?"

"Yes, I've thought about it. I'll go back to school and major in medicine and minor in English. That way I can write when I'm not at work, plus it's not like I don't have the extra time for the studying and everything else that happens."

He looked at me intently.

"Bella, if it's what you want, then I'll help you in every way I can. If you struggle with it, let me know, or if you just want to talk about what you've learnt then I will listen too. When it's your internship I'll make sure that you can have a place in my team. I'd love to work with my daughter," he smiled.

"Thanks dad. I was thinking of asking Charlie too. He is my biological dad after all. I just think he'll like the idea of his daughter talking to him about this too."

"That's understandable Bella. Have you got any idea where you want to go to study?"

"Not yet. I'll have a think about it and let you know." I said.

"Okay, well let me know."

"Will do dad. Thanks." I hugged him and left the room.

Now part one of my plan is in action. Part two, is to sort out my feelings with Jasper. No matter how long it'll take or how it'll end up. It'll work itself out... I hope.

* * *

**A/N:**I thought that Bella's epiphany was pretty good. I like the idea that she has no idea what's happening with Jasper. Just means more suspence and awkwardness between them and more chapters to write. :)

Please Review. It'll mean a lot to me... If you have any questions I will try and reply the best I can. Oh and if anybody knows of any Medical Schools and how weddings work in America can you please let me know... it's for this and my other story which you should totally check out if you haven't already.


	7. Jasper's View

Chapter 6:- Jasper's View.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or the unpublished Midnight Sun. 

**A/N**: For some strange reason. I can write this story better than my other one. I will still be writing 'Fighting For Everything We're Worth'. But won't be updating very often until I can get over my writers block... Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited so far. You guys rock. Thanks to Becky, my idea's girl and Samantha my beta.

* * *

_They've just left Port Angeles. You know how Em drives. Anyway, they'll be here in 10 minutes. Esme and Carlisle are literally behind them so they'll be here at the same time._

_Nine minutes later, we heard two cars coming down the drive. They are here._

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and I walked towards the front door and open it just in time for Rose and Esme to come running into the house, engulfing me into a hug.

"Hey, guys." Bella said to them.

They were still hugging her and started to jump up and down.

"What's got you two so excited?"

"We need girl talk. Now," Esme said.

They pulled her out of the house and ran into the woods.

I looked towards Carlisle and Emmett standing off to the side of the door looking at where the girls have just run off.

Carlisle got out of the 'trance' first.

"Hey Jasper," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Dad." I hardly call him dad. Sure he's earned the respect for us to call him that. But he's our coven leader. It's different. We walked into the living room, oh the irony of having a living room when we're all dead but anyway and sat on the couch.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks, I'm a bit confused though."

"What about?" He asked concerned.

"I think I'm falling for Bella. Hard. I don't know what to do. I don't think she knows what's going on either her emotions are all over the place."

"Okay. So has anything happened yet?"

"I kissed her cheek and we both felt a spark and then we started leaning in for a proper kiss and Jacob walked in, it ruined it and then that was it."

Carlisle looked... disappointed? Did he want something to happen between Bella and me? I can't deny the emotions I am an empath after all, but do I want a relationship so soon after Alice? Yes? No? I don't know. No wonder why Bella feels so conflicted at the moment, maybe she's feeling the same. She feels like she's betraying Edward although, he betrayed her first. But this isn't a game of tit-for-tat. We're old enough and ugly enough to know what's right and what's wrong. Edward and Alice are in the wrong. We haven't done anything wrong so why should we feel guilty about forming feelings for one another? We're both single, we're both friends, well, make that best friends, we're going through the same thing, and we're not related by blood, in fact we're not related in anyway. It's just a front for the humans.

If we did get together, we wouldn't be keeping it in the 'family'. What a way to think of the people I've spent the last 56 years with them... 58 years married to Alice. It seems just like yesterday that we met and got together. I still love Alice. She's hurt me so much though. Bella or Alice? That's the question. If I ended up with Bella and Alice wanted me back would I go back to her? No. I wouldn't. Would I? I have no idea. I loved Alice because her visions told her and she told me. Does that mean that I expected to fall in love with her, so I forced myself too. Or was it the real deal? If it was the real deal why does it feel so much more different with Bella?

Carlisle is still sitting next to me. He must of figured out I am lost in my thoughts. I turned to him.

"Carlisle, I'm scared." This is the first time I've admitted being scared to Carlisle.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared of picking the wrong person. I love Alice, but she's hurt me so much, and thinking back on it, she told me I'll fall in love with her, but maybe I forced myself too because Alice said I will love her, but it feels so different to what I feel for Bella. I don't even know if it's love and I'm the empath and I can't figure out my own emotions. I don't know what to do. I'm scared that if I pick Bella then Alice will want me back. I don't want to hurt either of them. But Alice has hurt me so much already. What do I do?"

"Do you love Bella?"

"I think so. If not now then I will soon enough." I answered him.

"Alice is with Edward. Now or forever, who knows? We didn't know about it until Bella and Renesmee saw them. Does Renesmee know what's been going on?"

"Yeah. Bella and I sat down with her and explained it to her." I explained.

"Fair enough, back to Bella. So you don't quite love her but you know that you will eventually."

"Yes."

"Let things flow. If things happen, then they happen. Don't fight it. Don't force it. Let it come naturally. If it's meant to happen it will do. Just give it time. We have plenty of it. Use it."

Carlisle has always given us all great advice, at the end of it all I know what to do. I'm going to wait for Bella even if it lasts an eternity.

Soon enough the girls came back and Carlisle was talking to Bella in his office. I was walking past as I heard it.

"Urm, I was thinking. Now that Edward and I have broken up that maybe I could do something valuable with my time."

"Such as," He inquired.

"Well, I was thinking of entering the medical field. As you know I have no blood-lust with humans. So I thought I could use that to my advantage and help people like you. What do you think?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea my daughter. Are you sure it's what you want to do though?"

"Yes, I've thought about it. I'll go back to school and major in medicine and minor in English. That way I can write when I'm not at work, plus it's not like I don't have the extra time for the studying and everything else that happens."

"Bella, if it's what you want, then I'll help you in every way I can. If you struggle with it, let me know, or if you just want to talk about what you've learnt then I will listen too. When it's your internship I'll make sure that you can have a place in my team. I'd love to work with my daughter," Carlisle answered.

"Thanks dad. I was thinking of asking Charlie too. He is my biological dad after all. I just think he'll like the idea of his daughter talking to him about this too."

"That's understandable Bella. Have you got any idea where you want to go to study?"

"Not yet. I'll have a think about it and let you know." She said.

"Okay, well let me know."

"Will do, dad. Thanks."

She began to make her way to the door. I ran vampire speed to my room. I can't believe what I heard. She wants to become a doctor. She'd make a brilliant doctor. She'd make an incredible writer too. I wish I could talk to her about it. I doubt she'd be pleased that I heard her conversation. I love that she still keeps in touch with her parents. It's nice to know that they know that when their time comes they know that their daughter will be taken care of forever, with no problems.

I wonder if the reason she's thinking about going to school is because of me. I mean she didn't say it and she didn't not say it. She said because of her and Edward splitting up. Does that mean that she doesn't expect anything to happen between us, or does it mean she doesn't want anything to happen? How I wish for Alice to be here so I could ask her. Of course I'm not talking to her. It sounds so petty but at the moment she deserves so much more but this is just the beginning. I don't want to hurt her more then necessary. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. She's been hurt so much in the past.

I sat on my bed for half an hour before Bella came in. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, her thighs touching mine.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Bella. You?" I asked.

"I'm good. I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"I was thinking of going to school. Study medicine. What do you think?"

"You're asking me?" I asked in disbelief. I love the fact that she's asking me about it. But, why me? Why would she ask me about it? Does she want me to talk her out of it, or encourage her? I don't want to say the wrong thing and mess things up between us. Even though I have no idea on what _we_ are.

"Yeah I'm asking you Jasper. You're my best friend. I want your opinion. Do you think I can cope with it? You think I'd be good at it? Or do you think it'll be a mistake?" she said.

I sighed in relief.

"If it's what you want to do Bella, go for it, I'll be behind you every step of the way."

She hugged me.

"Thanks Jasper. So you don't think it'll be a mistake?"

"Nope, I think you'll be a brilliant doctor. Doctor Bella. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" I laughed.

She looked up at me, through her eyelashes. Silence spreading through us. It feels...right. Having her in my arms, electricity passing through us. Electricity that increases every second we're together.

"Jasper," she said quietly. If I was a human I wouldn't have heard it.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked.

"What's happening between us?"

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked her uncertain of where she's going with this.

"Well something is changing between us, I have no idea what it is, but it's scaring me."

"Why you scared?"

"I have no idea what is changing. I don't think I can stop it. I want to fight it and leave it alone but I don't know what to do. I'm scared that I'll pick the wrong choice."

So does that mean she feels something for me? I have no idea, but that's what it sounds like. Maybe she told Esme and Rose earlier when they went out and they told her to see how things go. Let things happen naturally. Like Carlisle told me.

"So don't fight it. The worst thing that can happen is the thing you don't want. I don't know what's changing either. We're in this together. Let's figure it out together. Don't pick anything yet, just let things flow."

I looked in her eyes, her topaz eyes looking and connecting with mine. I could swim in her eyes all day.

The electricity flowing through us is now too unbearable to ignore, We lean towards each other, Bella and I moistening our lips with our tongues. Before placing our lips on each others, sparks are flying. The best kiss of my life isn't with Alice, but with Bella.

After a couple minutes, which feels like hours, we pulled apart.

"Wow," she said.

She certainly has the word that describes that kiss. It was magnificent. I never thought a kiss could feel like that. Still in each other's arms, it feels so right after that kiss. I kissed her forehead.

Again, sparks are flying. Are the sparks trying to say something? That Bella is my soul-mate? We never felt like this with our previous mates. Why has it taken so long for us to figure this out?

I'm in love with Bella. Maybe it's too soon since Alice, but to be honest, I really don't care.

All I care about is the beautiful vampire in my arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo they finally lip lock!! I will NOT be writing any lemons for this story or for my other one. This is T rated after all. So please don't ask.

Please Review... Make me happy


	8. First dates & Charlie's Advice

Chapter 7:- First Date and Charlie's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any other part of the series. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta Samantha (BellaCullen884) and to everyone who has reviewed etc...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We finally kissed. There is only one word that can possibly describe that kiss. Perfect. The moment our lips touched I swear I felt my dead heart beat. The butterflies in my stomach are on overdrive just thinking about the kiss. If I was human, I would have collapsed. I nearly did and I'm a vampire.

I'm still in Jasper's arms. I love the way he holds me. I feel so safe and protected. It's a wonderful feeling.

After everything that has happened, I can face anything head on as long as Jasper is with me. Every moment we are together time passes so quickly. When we are apart time slows down and I just want to scream for it to hurry up. The touches, the kisses, and the holding, It's made me realise that I am in love with Jasper Whitlock Hale. I'm just too afraid to say it to his face. I know I would be totally rejected. This now means I have to keep my feelings blocked from him. If he gets even a hint of love I think I'll die from embarrassment. The embarrassment of him knowing how I feel about him and him not feeling anything back towards me. I mean who would? I did marry his brother, he was married to my best friend, I have a daughter, and he tried to kill me on my 18th party. Although I never blamed him for that. It was technically Edward's fault. Edward pushed me into the glass table. Jasper just tried to suck my blood. No big deal. But knowing that everything that happened on that day ended up with me being catatonic and depressed for months on end until I decided to go and save the 'love of my life' from the Volturi.

There is at least one thing I know. I'm going to become a doctor. Medicine has never really interested me until now. I've wanted to become a writer. I mean I can do both right? I have all the time in the world. Plus Jasper said he will always support me with my decisions. Sometimes I feel like the only reason why I've decided to go into medicine is because I no longer have a mate. Although, if anything happens between Jasper and I like it already has done I don't know if I'd still become a doctor or if I would just leave it completely.

I looked up to see Jasper's face.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I have no idea. What do you want to happen?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he asked.

Agh he asked me out on a date... Now if this was on any normal setting, Alice would give me a makeover. But seeing as she's no longer in the picture. I'll ask Rose.

"Yes," I whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

He let go of me, and immediately I missed his touch, his hold. Disappointment rushed through me as he stood up.

He looked like he felt it too.

"Thanks, Bella. Date tonight?"

"Sure. What time you want me ready and what you want me to wear?"

"Be ready at seven. Dress casual."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs at seven then."

He walked over to me and kissed me softly on my forehead. My eyes closed briefly.

When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I walked out of the room and towards Renesmee's room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in, mom," she answered. I opened the door and found her on her bed with a book in her lap. Jacob must have gone on his rounds.

"You okay, Mom? Jake's gone for a run."

"I'm okay, thanks baby. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I miss Jake though."

I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Renesmee, I have a date tonight. Is that okay?"

"With Uncle Jasper?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know things mom. I'm not the little girl you picture you know. I am the same age as you physically."

"I know you are. But I will always see my baby girl. So your okay with me dating again?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm happy you've found someone so quick. You don't deserve what Dad did to you. I don't want you to be lonely for eternity. It's not right that we all have someone and Jasper and you don't. If your happy with Jasper, then I'm happy too. Just don't tell me the gossip okay? I don't need to hear it."

I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks baby. So things between you and Jake are okay, yeah?"

"Yes, mom. I'm not going to tell you what goes on either. It's too weird that I'm dating my mom's best friend... it's weird. But I love him and he loves me."

"I know baby. I love you."

"You too, mom."

I walked out of her room and walked downstairs to find Rose. She was sitting on the sofa reading vogue while Emmett was playing on the Wii.

I sat next to her.

"So... I have a date with Jasper tonight." I said to rose factually. She dropped her magazine and gawked at me.

"And your telling me this now?! Girl. We have to get you ready."

She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Two hours later and I was ready. I looked beautiful according to Rose. I will as she says 'knock him out with my beauty'.

I walked downstairs knowing that it was a couple of minutes before seven. As I walked down the stairs I could see Jasper waiting for me. He looked perfect. He was wearing dark blue Jeans and a tight top. He looks gorgeous. He could probably feel my lust from here. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, Jasper walked towards and me and held out his hand. I took it without hesitating. I was home. The spark going off once more.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, let's go," I told him.

We walked towards the door saying goodbye to others who were in different parts of the house. We started to run towards the woods. Now knowing why he wanted me to wear something casual. It's not like we can go to a restaurant. We can eat but the food tastes like dirt in our mouths. We passed a couple of elk and Jasper took one down and we shared it without breaking contact with each other. It was one of the most erotic things I have ever done. Edward never liked to share his catches. After we fed Jasper held my hand while we ran. We soon arrived at the edge of a waterfall with a picnic blanket on the edge.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said while staring at the destination.

"You are." He said looking at me.

I smiled knowing that if I was human I would be blushing by now. I think Jasper must of figured it out as he began to laugh.

"What?"

"You'd be blushing right now wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would be." I said honestly.

We both laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. Only now on our first date would we bring up me being human and my oh-so-many human qualities. Some things just never change.

We sat down on the blanket and looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful. The dark sky covered in stars. We looked down and at each other, only realising how close we really are. Just a couple of inches and we would be kissing. How much I want it. But I don't want to move unless it's something he doesn't want. The next thing I know Jasper's lips were caressing mine. Static crackling with the electricity between us. Like the earlier kiss, this was perfect only magnified by 1000. It's a butterfly-in-my stomach kind of kiss. Amazing, magnificent, perfect. There are no other words to describe it.

Jasper's tongue against my lips, where I opened my mouth almost instantly, no hesitation needed. His tongue explored my mouth. I can taste him. He tastes amazing. More amazing then Edward ever did.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, even though we don't need to breathe.

"Wow," Jasper said. Personally thinking about it, 'wow' just isn't descriptive enough. But hey who am I to say that... oh, right. I'm the recipient of the kiss. Duh, Bella.

"I know." I whispered.

We looked in each other's eyes. Getting lost to our surroundings and only paying attention to the person sitting opposite us. Myself to Jasper, and Jasper to me. I love Jasper. I'm too scared to say it though. What if he doesn't feel the same? Although, by the way he kisses me it feels like it. I don't want to say it unless he thinks it's too soon.

"I love you Bella," he whispered with so much love in his voice and keeping eye contact with me.

He said it first! He feels the same way. I've never felt like this with anyone. Not even with Edward. I loved Edward. I probably still do, but not in the same way as I love Jasper.

"I love you too, Jasper." I returned.

He smiled and kissed me passionately and lovingly.

For the reminder of our date, we sat laid on top of the blanket staring up at the sky. We saw a couple of shooting stars. I made a wish on them. That Jasper and I will be happy always. I don't know if it will ever come true. But there's always hope. We shared a couple more kisses before heading back to the house for the end of the perfect date.

* * *

When we got home I was instantly surrounded by Esme and Rosalie asking for 'details'. I smiled at Jasper and gave him a quick kiss before going off with the girls.

We sat in Rose and Em's room for the remainder of the night, talking about the boys and watching movies. How I wish for the day where I could eat ice cream while having a girl talk with my mom and sister. Nevertheless I am so happy that I am a vampire. I can live for eternity with my family.

Soon enough it was 10AM. Knowing that Charlie isn't doing anything today, I made my way to his house on my own.

I drove up to the drive and got out. I walked up to the opened door with Charlie on the other side. I gave him a hug and made my way to the sofa.

Charlie sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"Bells, Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think'?"

"Well, Jasper took me on a date last night. It was perfect, but I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I love him. I just don't know if it's too soon after Edward and Alice..." I drifted off.

"Does it feel right?" he asked.

"Yeah, It does." I said.

"Well then, there's your answer. If it feels right then it's meant to happen. Don't fight it."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you thought of me becoming a doctor?"

"Really?" He asked, excited.

"Yeah, Dad. I've been thinking about it and seeing as I can't stand human blood it seems perfect, practical. I mean I have all the time in the world so I can go onto other sectors too. I mean I don't know how long it'll take me to cover every aspect of the medical field. But then there are other things I want to do too. So I was thinking of major-ing in Medicine and Minor-ing in English. That way I can become a doctor and a writer. I was wondering if you'd think it would be a good idea. If you don't think so I won't pursue it, I just thought it might do me some good." I explained to him

"Bella, I'll always be proud of you no matter what you choose. If you want to be a doctor then go for it. Heaven knows you have the time and the money to do it. I think you'll be a brilliant doctor. I'll help to pay for it too if that's what you want?" He told me.

"No dad. You keep your money, okay? It's yours. I'll go for it. I don't know if I'll ever be any good at it. But Carlisle has told me that he'll help me in any way he can. Rose has a couple of medical degrees too, so she can probably help me. Edward too, but I'm not talking to him for obvious reasons." I explained.

"Well then. I'm happy for you Bells, if this is what you really want, then I'll support you until the end. Do you know where you're going yet?"

"Nope, I was just thinking about it, I wanted your opinion about it as well as the others. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Jasper think it's great. I'm not even going to contemplate asking Edward and Alice. But I wanted to ask you and Mom too. I'll phone mom later on and ask her. I think she'll be happy about it won't she?" I said.

"Yeah she will Bells. If it's what you want then she'll be happy for you," he said.

"Thanks, dad." I hugged him.

I stayed at Charlie's for the next couple of hours cooking for him and catching up. Before long it was 8PM and I decided to go home.

"Bye, dad. I had fun. I'll see you soon." I said when I got to the door.

"Me too, Bells."

I got in the car and drove home.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review... Make me happy


	9. Hunting Conversations

Chapter 8:- Hunting Conversations

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy finishing off my other story, 'Fighting For Everything We're Worth.' I have also started to write the sequel.. Also hospital appointments... Thanks to Samantha for beta-ing this for me.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I love Bella. The date last night was absolutely amazing. When we kissed, it was perfect. I could feel the love, lust, and happiness floating off Bella towards me. It was magical.

At the moment, she's with Charlie. I love the fact that she can still see her dad. She has had amazing control over humans, even when she was a newborn she never snapped. Not like me. I will never forgive myself for what happened at Bella's 18th birthday. I know that Bella has forgiven me, but it will always be my fault that Bella spent those months alone when Edward left her for her own protection.

It's funny, Bella and I were never close when she was human but now she's more 'durable' we're the best of friends. I can't help but think that if I was her friend when she was human that we would have been together sooner. But there's no point in dwelling in the past, is there?

I know that Bella and I have started dating, but I wonder if we would become man and wife. I love her so much already. More then I loved Alice. I know for a fact she loves me more then she loved Edward. I can feel her emotions after all.

It's 8 PM now, Bella's been out all day. I miss her, is it so strange to miss someone so much after only been dating for a short time? Or is it because of the amount I love her that I miss her so? I wonder if she'll be home soon.

Renesmee knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in Nessie," I said to her.

She walked in.

"Hey Uncle J," she said. She started calling me J when she was 2 years old. She's always been a bright, amazing girl. This family is so lucky to have her. She brightens up the room as well as our lives. She's just like Bella, the glue that holds this family together.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Mom?" She said.

"Sure, what?" I said.

"You love her don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I do," I said.

"I'm glad." That statement threw me. She must have seen the look on my face.

"I'm glad you love her, because she loves you too, and I think my mom deserves to be loved, right? She needs someone to love her for eternity. To be honest, if it wasn't daddy that loves her, I'm glad it's you. I'm just sorry that it had to be this way and not a different way," she said.

"What do you mean Ness?"

"Well Mom deserves to be loved. I don't want her to be lonely for eternity so I'm glad she has you. And I'm sorry that Auntie Alice and Daddy cheated on you and Mommy before you got together." She said.

"Oh, thank you Ness."

"It's okay uncle J. But I don't want you to hurt mom in any way. I'll get Uncle Em to hurt you if you do." She said, with a menacing glare.

I can tell she's not joking, I wouldn't dream of hurting Bella. She's been hurt so much already. I don't want to add to that hurt in any way.

"Ness, look, I would never hurt your mom intentionally okay? If I do hurt her you have my permission to get Uncle Em to hurt me okay?"

"Ok, thanks Uncle J. Love you." She said, hugged me and left the room.

I heard Bella's car coming up the driveway.

I ran downstairs at vampire speed and waited outside for her.

When she stopped the car she jumped out and ran towards me. When she reached me she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me close, kissing on my neck.

"I missed you," she whispered in my ear.

"Missed you too, Darlin'." I said to her quietly.

I kissed her forehead and held her close to me.

"How's Charlie?" I asked her.

"He's fine. He helped me through some stuff. It's nice I can still go and see my dad. We never had a close relationship when I was human. Now I can talk to him about everything. He's still a man of a few words, but he's there for me when I need him. I just don't know what I'll do when he's gone. He's looking really old and rough now. It's hard to see him wasting away and I'm not," she said to me, her eyes shining with sadness.

"We'll help you through it Bella." I said to her.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her. I can feel the love pouring off her. How can someone so amazing love someone like me? I don't understand it, and quite frankly I don't want to either.

We walked back into the house and sat in the front room watching movies with the rest of the family until morning.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning, Jasper and I decided to go for a quick hunt, the burning at the back of my throat getting to me. Jasper's eyes were still golden, he must have hunted recently.

I don't know why he decided to hunt with me, but it was nice to have the company.

Renesmee not needing to hunt more than a couple of times a month was still fine, and she ate human food.

The smell of human food still smelt delicious. I tried some food a while ago, and never tried it again. It was disgusting and revolting. How anyone can eat human food is beyond me, but then I remembered I _used _to be human, so therefore I had to eat. It was so long ago though.

I still cook now and again for Charlie. It's nice to know I can still look after my father, even when I don't need to.

When I told him what I was, it was funny.

-_flashback-_

_It was 3 years after I was changed, I had golden eyes like the rest of the family. We were about to move away from Forks to Alaska. _

_I went to see Charlie for the last time before we moved._

_He opened the door and I walked in with Edward and Renesmee in tow._

"_Hey Bells, Edward. Hey Nessie!" he said to us._

"_Hey, Dad." I said._

"_Hey, Charlie." Edward replied._

"_Hey Pops!" Nessie said._

_We moved to the front room and sat down._

"_We're moving to Alaska dad," I said to him, after a couple of minutes silence._

"_Why?"_

"_It's just time, we've been here too long. People are starting to get curious on how we're not ageing. Carlisle is supposed to be 33 and he looks nothing like it." I said to Charlie._

"_What do you mean you're not ageing?" Charlie asked._

"_Dad, I'm going to tell you something that I shouldn't be telling you, but thankfully, Aro's given me permission to tell you and mom that way I can still see you."_

"_Who's Aro? Why do you need permission to tell us anything? Bella just tell me already." Charlie said._

"_We're vampires dad," I said to him._

"_Vampires?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He looked over to Edward._

"_You mean I've had a vampire dating my daughter?!" he shouted._

"_Yes." Edward replied._

"_Aren't vampires supposed to drink from humans?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes, but my family drink animal blood that is why our eyes are golden." I said to him._

"_When did you get turned Bella?"_

"_Right after Renesmee was born. I was going to die, and I had already asked Edward to change me, but he wouldn't until I was dying."_

"_Why wouldn't you change her when she asked?" Charlie asked Edward._

"_Because, I've always thought of us as having no souls. I didn't want that for Bella no matter how much she wanted it. I only changed her in the end because she begged me, plus I didn't want her to die." Edward replied._

"_Okay, so you're vampires. Why did you need permission from this Aro fellow?" Charlie asked._

"_There is a vampire family in Italy called the Volturi, they are the rulers of the vampire world. There is only one rule. No humans must know of our existence. But Jacob told me, and then we got married and had Renesmee. Another vampire, Irina, saw Renesmee and thought of her as an immortal child, which she isn't, and told the Volturi. We ended up having to find many other vampires to prove that Renesmee was born like this, half human, half vampire, there are only another 6 half-breeds in existence. Aro gave us permission to tell you, his way of saying sorry I think. I just want you to know for a fact that I'm not dead. Technically I am, but still, I'm the living dead." I told him._

"_So your vampires, and the 'head' of the vampire world has told you that you can tell me that you are one?" Charlie asked._

"_Yup. I thought you'd rather know I'm happy then I'm dead. Wouldn't you?" I asked him._

"_Yeah I would rather know that. I'm glad you told me Bells." _

"_Thanks, dad."_

"_One question though. How did Jacob know?"_

"_He's a werewolf. You saw Seth change, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah, I just didn't know what he was." Charlie replied._

"_Ah, yeah, well Vampires and Werewolves exist. It's the only way. Werewolves are human protectors, they exist because we do." Edward explained._

_-end of flashback-_

"Bella?" Jasper was asking.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were off somewhere else." he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just remembering when Edward and I told Charlie I was a vampire." I laughed.

"Oh. I remember that, you came home and were laughing with Edward, back when everything was normal."

"Yeah but what's life when it's normal? Its better when something happens, it keeps us from getting bored." I said.

"Yeah I know, but still. I'm glad things have happened this way. I wouldn't be standing here with you would I?"

"No, I guess not. I'm glad things have worked out, I'm glad I found you."

"Me too, Bella. Me too," Jasper said.

"You ready to go back home?"

"Yeah I am, ready?"

"Let's go."

We ran home.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. Also if anyone has any ideas for titles for my sequel of Fighting For Everything We're Worth, it would be much appreciated.


	10. College Applications

Chapter 9:- College applications

Disclaimer:- I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, BellaCullen884 (Samantha) and to all my lovely readers who leave me reviews and alerts.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When Jasper and I got home, we found the others watching 'Dracula' on the TV. I can't see why they like watching vampire films. I've always asked why they like them but I always get the same response.

"They're funny."

Does that mean that it's funny, that they can never get close to what we are and what happens? They always seem to be so far off the mark with us. They say we burn in the sun when we sparkle. It sounds so girly... Sparkle. It was so hard for me to imagine the other members of the Cullens as 'sparkly' it seems so ironic that Emmett, the macho man of the Cullens sparkles. But it's true. He does. We all look exactly the same only we have a lot of body glitter on and when I say a lot. I mean a lot.

Jasper and I sat in the love seat watching the rest of the movie with the others.

Soon enough the film finished and Carlisle left the room to his office.

I got up and followed him

"Carlisle, have you got a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure. What can I do for you Bella?"

"I want to go to College. I've talked it through with Charlie and Jasper. It's what I want to do. I want to go to Dartmouth. I know it'll be hard. But it's what I want to do." I told him.

"That's brilliant. Have you applied yet?"

"No not yet. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Okay."

"Well I was wondering, when I go, is everyone coming too? Or will I be going alone?" I asked him.

"Do you want us to come with you?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. If that's okay?"

"That's fine. Why don't we have a family meeting and discuss it."

"Okay, let's go."

Carlisle left the room and said, "Family meeting" as soon as he left the room.

We all gathered around the dining room table and Carlisle started off.

"As you all know, Bella has decided to go to Medical school. Wherever she gets in, she wants us to go with her. Does anyone have any objections?"

He looked at everyone and got their answer. Everyone said no. He then looked at me.

"Bella, you're stuck with us. Now then, if you don't get into Dartmouth do you know where else you want to go?" He asked me.

"I was thinking of Harvard, Stanford, Yale or University of Washington." I said.

"Okay. Well, when are you going to apply?"

"I was thinking of applying today and sending it all off as soon as I'm done. Will you take a look at them before I send them off?" I asked him.

"Of course, Bella."

"Thanks Dad." I don't call him dad very often but when I do he smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Same with Esme, only I call her Mom.

He stood up and left the room, presumably back up to his office. The others drifted to other parts of the house. I was still at the table with Jasper.

"So, what you going to do when I'm at school?" I asked him

"I don't know. How about I go to school with you too?" he asked.

"Really? You'll put yourself through medical school for me?"

"Yeah, I might even enjoy it, and it can help with my thirst. Plus you'll be there so you can help me, and I'll help you. Plus, I can't think of anything more I wouldn't want to do without you. This is your first time at college. I plan to make it memorable." he said

I hugged him close and tight.

"Thank you Jasper. You don't know how much this means to me." I kissed him softly.

"I think I do Bella. Empath remember." He said teasingly.

"I love you Jasper. I really do. I don't ever want to be apart from you." I said to him truthfully.

"I love you too Darlin'. So much."

We kissed passionately; we pulled away only when we heard Emmett coughing.

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Bella." he said.

"Then go away. We're busy."

"I know you are." He laughed and walked out of the room.

"Shall we go up to our room Darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes," I whispered.

We ran upstairs and didn't exit the room for the rest of the morning.

The rest of the day was spent typing up college applications for Jasper and I. It didn't take us long, but soon enough we both had finished, printed them off and took them to Carlisle.

He was in his office.

We knocked on the door at the same time.

"Come in."

Jasper opened the door.

"Ah, Bella and Jasper. What can I do for you?" he asked us politely.

"Jasper's decided to go through Medical School too, so we've just finished our application forms. Can you take a look?" I asked him.

"Sure, Jasper you sure this is what you want?" he asked Jasper.

"Of course, Carlisle. It'll be interesting to learn something new. Besides maybe it'll help me with my thirst. I know it's gotten a lot better but you never know when it could come back without the practice. This way I can learn, save lives and control my thirst all in one go. Plus stay with Bella too." Jasper said to him.

"Very well, hand them here and I'll get them back to you once I've finished."

We handed him the papers, said our thanks and left the room. We walked into the Kitchen to see Jacob and Renesmee making dinner. It's lovely to see, my daughter and my best friend cooking together. I can't wait until he pop's the question. It can't be much longer. They've been together since Renesmee was a baby.

A lot can happen in 20 years. I've had Renesmee, changed into a vampire, lived happily with Edward for so long, found him having sex with my best friend and sister, leaving him, ending up with Jasper and now getting ready to go to college. Amazing, but to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way.

It's lovely to see Jacob and Renesmee together. It reminds me of how Edward and I used to be. I wonder what would have happened if I picked Jacob instead. He would never have met his soul mate. We could have had a long life together. Of course the possibility that we could have met his soul mate would have always been stuck in the back of my head. Maybe it's better this way.

Of course it is. I get to live for eternity with the best family in the world, my daughter, her soul mate and my other half.

I wonder if I will ever be able to practice medicine long enough. Although, if things work out, then maybe we could do something amazing with our newly formed degree which we will have to get during the four years of being at medical school. I am looking forward to it. It should be an amazing experience.

I've never thought of being a doctor before the other day. Always thought I would be a writer. Now I'm looking forward to medical school so much. I'm not sure if its because Jasper's coming with me or what, but I know for a fact I'll enjoy it.

Carlisle came into the room 20 minutes later with our application forms.

"These are perfect. Any college will be lucky to have you two. Just let us know as soon as you get the letters. If you get accepted everywhere, we'll talk about where you want to go and then we'll take it from there. Do you want me to post them when I leave for the hospital in a minute?" He asked.

"Yes please, Carlisle. Thanks for looking over them for me." I said to him.

"You're welcome Bella. Well, I best get going. I'll send these off on the way. See you later," He walked out of the room, kissed Esme goodbye and left for the hospital.

Jasper hugged me close.

"I hope we get in," he said.

"We will Jasper. I just don't know where and I am not going to phone Alice and ask her. I want the surprise. I want to feel like any other teenager waiting for an acceptance letter then being told by a cheating pixie telling me where I have or haven't got in. Where's the fun in that?" I said to him

"Good point. I want to wait; I love the newly found freedom that I have. I can do something and not be told what the outcome will be. Alice controlled our relationship so much, it was like being smothered." he said.

"Yeah, Edward was like that with me too, I get why he was like that when I was human, but when I was changed he continued. It was like he didn't trust me. He hated it when I was hunting alone, he thought I would get killed by an animal. I'd eat them! They wouldn't even touch me!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but hey, we're together now Bells. It's all in the past. Now then, when should the acceptance letters get here?"

"A couple of months, it's November now. So I reckon February. It seems logical." I said to him

"Fair enough. Now then what do you want to do?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I pulled his arm and we ran upstairs. We got settled on the bed, while I got a book on the civil war, sat down in his arms and began to read.

Soon enough, Jasper got fed up of reading, grabbed hold of the book, threw it across the room, and kissed me passionately... well you can guess what happened next.

* * *

**A/N:** Soo Jazzy going to medical school too... unexpected or what?! I think it'll bring them together. Plus I have an amazing idea for what happens in a couple of chapters time... Also I won't be writing the college experience seeing as:

a) I'm english, I have no idea how it works in the US.

b)I'm guessing it'll work out completely different over there then it does here. I have GCSE's and American's don't and i don't know the grades..

c)I can't even to begin to think of how to write it...

anyway please leave me some lovely reviews...


	11. Acceptance Letters

Chapter 10:-Acceptance Letters

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:-**Thanks to my beta and to my wonderful readers and reviewers.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_February._

The following months went by with no hassle at all. We soon enough started a routine. Saturday's-Go to Charlie's.

Sunday's- Hunting, and Dates

Monday-Friday-Whatever we want to do.

It's now February and Jasper and I are awaiting our acceptance letters from college. If I said I wasn't nervous, that would be a lie. I'm so scared that I haven't got in to anywhere and that my dream of becoming a doctor is going down the pan. Carlisle keeps saying I'll be fine and that any college would want to have me.

So then why do I feel like I'm not good enough?

It's a Tuesday morning and the post has just arrived. Jasper shouted me. The others in dining room are waiting for me. I entered the room, hugged Renesmee and sat next to Jasper, holding his hand. By Carlisle were 10 letters; five for me and five for Jasper. It's the moment I've been waiting for since November.

I breathed deeply. I know I don't have to breathe but it defiantly helps with the nerves.

"Okay, the letters are here. Are you ready for them?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Jasper and then back to Carlisle. I nodded. He handed me and Jasper 5 envelopes.

I slowly opened the first letter. It was from Dartmouth. I didn't get in.

I opened the second one. It was from the University of Washington. I got in!

I opened the third, fourth and fifth. I got into Stanford, and Yale.

"Oh my God!" I shouted.

"What?" the others asked.

"I got into University of Washington, Stanford and Yale!" I screamed.

The others jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

Jasper gave me a soft kiss and told me he was proud of me. Jasper sat down and opened his envelopes.

After he opened them he looked up and smiled.

"I got into University of Washington, Stanford, Yale and Dartmouth." he said.

I pulled him into a massive hug and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Jasper. Well done!" I said to him

"I love you too."

We sat down and faced Carlisle.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know. University of Washington is so near, it's a brilliant school but so are Stanford and Yale." I said.

"Well would you rather be closer to Charlie or further away?" Carlisle asked.

"Near Charlie I think. Plus it's close for Jake with the pack too. Jasper what do you think?" I asked him.

"I'm happy either way Bella. Wherever you want to go is fine by me." He said.

"Okay, Washington then. Is that okay with you all?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella." I got from the others.

"So it's agreed, we're moving to Seattle. I can contact the hospital and ask for some work. They're not stupid enough to say no. So we shouldn't have any problems at all. Bella, are you going to see Charlie and tell him the good news?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I will. Later though, Dad will be at work so he won't be back until five. I'll go to his a bit earlier and cook him dinner. God knows what he's living off now that I'm not living with him anymore." I said.

The others laughed.

"Can I come with you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Nessie, do you want to come with us too?" I asked her.

"Please Mom. I haven't seen him in ages. Can Jake come too?" She asked

"Okay. If that's what Jake wants." I said.

"Yay! Okay when can we go?" She asked.

"You want to eat with Charlie too?" I asked her.

"Yes please. Can we have lasagne please?"

"Sure. Charlie has the stuff in, I'll make it when we get there." I said to her.

I turned to Jasper.

"I'm going for a hunt, you want to come too?"

"Yeah," he said.

We stood up and ran out of the house into the woods.

**Jasper's POV**

I love Bella so much. I'm so glad that we're going to college together. It just seems like a dream come true. I just love the fact that we can go through everything together and end up so strong on top.

If it wasn't for Edward and Alice cheating on us we never would have gotten together and even dreamt about going to medical school. I've never thought of going into medicine. Of course Bella has changed that also.

She makes me dream, she makes me think about things differently. She's amazing. I know that when I'm with Bella I can do absolutely anything. It's an amazing feeling to know I can do so much with my life.

Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and I are currently on our way to Charlie's house to tell him our good news. I can't even think of Charlie's expression when we tell him that his own daughter has been accepted to some of the most Ivy League schools in the country.

I don't understand how I managed to get into Dartmouth and Bella didn't. It just doesn't seem right. Although, when Bella was with Edward he insisted on Dartmouth, so maybe that's a good thing. Start a fresh nothing even liked to Edward in any way apart from the family.

I turned to Bella, realising that now we were only around the corner from Charlie's house.

"Bells?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Jazz?" She said

"Are you okay with the fact that you didn't get into Dartmouth?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I mean Edward was totally for the idea of me going there. But he was so pushy, and in-your-face with everything that I didn't really have a choice. I mean he actually filled in application forms for me, without telling me, wrote my essay's, signed them for me and sent them in. I mean if that isn't being pushy what is?" She asked.

"Wow. He did that? Really?" I asked her shocked that Edward would actually go to those lengths.

"Yeah he did. That's why now I love making my own decisions. Edward always made them for me without any regard to what I actually wanted. I loved him. Yes, but I loathed the fact that he did everything for me. He smothered me." She said.

Wow I never realised he was like that. I always knew he was a brooding vampire and he changed when he met Bella and started dating her. It always seemed intense when she was around. Now I can finally understand their relationship. Strange. Edward the brooding Cullen is into pushing his loves. Maybe he's like that with Alice. Why am I thinking of Alice anyway? She cheated on me with Edward. I don't care about her anymore.

We haven't heard from them since we left. Maybe they're giving us space for ages before they come back and our currently lovely lives come back in full force and destroy whatever relationships we have in this family left.

We pulled up at Charlie's house, and he must have heard the car pull up as he opened the door and opened his arms to Nessie.

Bella and I got out of the car and walked up the path holding hands.

"Hey, dad." she said as she hugged him softly.

"Hey Bells, Hey Jasper, Hi Jake." he said.

"Hey, Charlie." Jacob and I answered.

We walked into the house and sat down in the front room. The table full of old empty beer bottles and pizza boxes.

"Dad are you eating properly?" Bella asked.

"No Bells. I can't cook. You know that." he said honestly.

"Okay, well I'll cook up some stuff for dinner in a bit and I'll make you some meals during the week and bring them round for you." She said.

"Thanks Bells. Now then, what's up?" He asked changing the subject.

"Jasper and I got our acceptance letters back today." She said.

"And..." he pressed on.

"We got into UOW, Stanford and Yale. Jasper also got accepted to Dartmouth. But I want to be near you so we've all decided to go to UOW." She said,

"Wow. You don't have to do that for me Bells." He said

"Yes I do dad. You're not getting any younger and besides it would make me feel better if we were nearby if you needed us. Besides I have eternity to go to Stanford and Yale if I ever decide to go to college again." She said.

"Fair enough, but don't put your life on hold because of me Bella. Please." He asked.

"Okay dad, but I'm still going to UOW. It's been decided, Esme is looking for a house in Seattle as we speak and Carlisle is asking for a job at the hospital in Seattle. Jasper is also taking Medicine dad." she said.

He looked at me,"really? Congratulations son." He said a bit shocked when Bella told him.

Truth be told I would have been shocked also. Everyone who knows that we're vampires know how I struggle with my thirst. But since Bella has come into the family things have defiantly became a bit easier. I just wish I can get over my thirst completely like everyone else in the family.

I just wish I could make Carlisle and Esme proud of me. I already know they are, but to let them know that I have completely overcome my thirst would be an amazing feat which I cannot wait to tell them.

We stayed at Charlie's for dinner, the Lasagne according to Charlie, Renesmee and Jacob was delicious. It's nice to know that Bella is still appreciated still with her cooking although she no longer needs to eat. It's nice to know she can still look after her father, daughter and best friend in this way.

I am and never will be jealous of her relationship with Jacob. I know everything that has gone on in the past and I also know that Jacob and Renesmee will be together forever. I know that Jacob has plans for proposing to Renesmee soon. I don't know why he hasn't already asked her. But if waiting is what is right for them then so be it. I just hope that Edward will take it okay, seeing as it is Edward we are talking about and the fact that he hates Jacob and everything that he stands for, but has had to put his differences aside for Renesmee's and Bella's sakes.

Thinking of weddings is making me think I want to spend the rest of eternity with Bella. I know it's too soon already, and that we have only just got divorced from our previous spouses. But thinking about it now is making feelings come out that I have never felt before.

How I wish I can spend eternity with Bella. She will make a wonderful bride and wife. I love her so much already; more than I ever loved Alice, and we were together for such a long time.

Soon enough it was time to go home. Renesmee still had a bedtime even though she is 20 now. It's strange to think of Bella as 38 as she should be. And that her daughter is already 20. It's amazing to think of how quickly time has passed.

When we got home, Bella started cooking dinner for Charlie to put them in the freezer before she takes them back round later on. I sat playing on the xbox with Emmett.

Esme came home a couple of hours later calling a family meeting.

We all sat around the table and we got the news.

We'll be moving to Seattle next week. She has already found a house that could do with decorating before, but as we're vampires we can decorate in a couple of days if that if we all pitch in.

Bella and I will hopefully be sharing a room. I just hope that nothing bad happens any time soon.

* * *

**A/N:-**Please review


	12. Moving Houses

Chapter 11:- Moving House

Disclaimer:- I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:**Thank you to my beta Samantha, and to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. It means a lot. My Sequel to Fighting For Everything We're Worth will be up as soon as my beta Kriss is back from holiday which is about the 20th August.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The past week has been full of us decorating the new house ready for us to start college. I can't believe that the family is actually going to move with Jasper and I just so we can go to College. I knew the deal with the Cullen family when I decided to become a Vampire. But seriously, I never thought that they would move with me.

It's amazing, this family does everything together. Well not everything, but most things. It's so nice to know that your family will follow you anywhere. I'm so thankful that they left Edward and Alice and came to Jasper and I. I know that Emmett and Rose no longer like them, but seriously they are their brother and sister. Just like they will be Jasper and my own brother and sister in later years. At the moment I can longer think about having them a part of this family after everything that they have done to us.

Yes Edward will always be the father to my little girl, and he will always be my first love. But no longer do I love him. He's just an ex-husband like so many people have. Only I have to see him for eternity, not that it bothers me just yet seeing as I haven't seen him for the past couple of months. But then again, I don't think I really want to lay my eyes on him. Or Alice for that matter. But I don't know how Jasper feels about that. Maybe he wants to see her again and get back with her or not at all and stay with me, I hope it's the latter. I really do.

I'm so in love with him it's not even funny.

It's strange, I've never like this with anyone. Not even Edward and I was in love with him, but with Jasper my love for him is multiplied by 10000 times.

Esme had found a lovely house on the outskirts of Seattle. Not far from campus and not far from the hospital where Carlisle has found a job. The past 5 days have been spent decorating the house. Jake and Renesmee have a room in which they share. Not that I'm happy with them together, I know that it's fate and that they are together, but that is my best friend and my daughter that are together.

Jasper and I have a room together too. Our room is nicely decorated. We had so much fun making the room ours. It's lovely. It has a part of Jasper from his war days, and a part of me. It's lovely. It suits us, and it mixes well together like us. Jasper and Alice's old room was all Alice with a touch of Jasper. This time, it's a mixture of us.

And of course Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett have their rooms also.

Esme hasn't decided on whether to make a room for Edward and Alice, although she has dedicated a room for them. But she says that they have to be here to decorate their own room.

We also have a study. Jasper and my own and Carlisle has his own as always.

The house is amazing. I love it, I can't wait until we can move in, which is tomorrow. I'm so excited. Renesmee is too. At the moment, the family is sitting around the dining table... family meeting. Oh joy. We seem to be having them very often. I wonder what it is about this time. The silence was deafening.

"Okay, so why we here?" I asked.

"Apparently, we will be expecting some visitors tomorrow. After we arrive at the new house." Carlisle answered.

"Well who knows that we're moving and where to?" I asked.

"Alice and Edward," Carlisle whispered.

"No," Jasper and I said together.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Carlisle said.

"Well then I won't go to the house until they've gone." I said. Jasper quickly agreed.

"Well then you shall have a long wait Bella. They have told me that they want to stay indefinitely." Carlisle answered.

"Then I'll move out and live on my own, with Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob if it comes to it. Sorry but I'm not ready to see them so soon. Or have you all forgotten what they did to this family?" I said harshly.

"Bella, my daughter, please don't be like this." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I can't see them. It's too soon. I'll always be your daughter. I just can't live with you until they've gone. Maybe in time we can be friends, but certainly not this soon. It's too early. Can you see Edward's face when he learns of Jasper and I? He'll kill Jasper! I've already been through so much and I've always stuck with you all. Have you forgotten James? You all abandoning me? Having to face the Volturi just to stop Edward killing himself? The Wolves? Victoria and the new borns? Marrying him so young? Having Renesmee? Changing? Then being cheated on by my best friend and sister?

Can you seriously see me being okay with the fact that they're coming back into my life so soon? I need space. I never had space after everything else as it all happened straight after each other! I've only just got over you all abandoning me. I can't go through it again dad. Please don't let me go through this alone. I won't make it out alive if I face them and things go rough." I sobbed.

Carlisle stood up and walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. Occasionally kissing the top of my head.

"Shh, Bella. We won't abandon you again. I'm sorry. I never realised you were still trying to get past everything. I love you Bella. But Edward and Alice are my daughter and son also. I know you're not ready to see them, but if we make sure that if you do see them then there is someone else in the room with you and Jasper also? I don't want you hurting anymore Bella." he said. He held me for a while longer before sitting in his previous position.

"Well then we seem to have uncovered a lot of things in this meeting, Bella, I think I speak for us all when we had no idea you were still hurting over everything that had happened when you were human. Is there anything we can do to make your mind in peace?" He asked.

"I don't know Carlisle. I really don't. I just want everything back to normal again. Where Jasper and I are happy, Edward and Alice are out of my life. It's too soon to know what I want. What I really want. I want to go to school. I want to make you, Charlie, Esme and Renee proud of me. Really proud of me. I love all of you. But I don't want things to happen because they're being forced upon us. If it's all the same to you though Carlisle I will keep out of Edward and Alice's way while they are at the house. Even if it lasts for eternity. I can never trust them again. Alice was supposed to be my best friend and sister. She was also Jasper's wife. How is this going to make him feel?"

I looked at Jasper.

"Carlisle, I don't want to be near Edward or Alice, it still hurts. Bella and I's relationship is too young to have them come back into our lives without thinking they're going to try and split us up. I'm sorry but I'm with Bella on this." Jasper said.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Carlisle sighed.

"What about the rest of you, how do you feel about Edward and Alice returning?" Carlisle asked the others.

"I don't want to know Dad anymore. He's hurt me and mom. I don't think I could trust him again. I know he's my father, but after what he's done I don't want to know him anymore, and before you all start getting all righteous with me, just remember that I saw what they did and it will always be in my head! I wish it never happened, but it did. But I'm with Mom and Jasper." Renesmee said. I'm so proud of my little girl. She is amazing. She's so strong when she wants to be and she's also so smart and is really stubborn when she wants to be.

"I'm with Nessie. I never liked Edward after what happened after Bella's 18th. Or have you all forgotten that I was the one who pieced Bella back together again?" Jacob answered. I really love Jacob. He's still my best friend, but just happens to have found his imprint in my daughter.

"Edward and Alice are dead to me, but I know that they are your daughter and son Carlisle, therefore if you value their lives you will also keep them out of my way." Rose answered. I looked up at her in shock. I always thought she would pick their sides but then again, Rose isn't as cold as everybody thinks she is. She's an amazing sister.

"I'm with Rosie, Belly and Jazzman. They hurt this family a lot. It'll take time for me to trust them again but they've nearly destroyed this family." Emmett said. Everyone was shocked at what he said. Everyone thinks that Emmett is just a goof and isn't smart. But in reality he's one of the smartest people I know. He just has a very playful side which he shows more than his serious and smart side. There is really nothing wrong with that. But it's nice to see every now and then.

"I miss Edward and Alice, I want them back. I know they've hurt this family in ways I couldn't fathom at the beginning but they will always be family." Esme said.

Ah, Esme, my mother of all purposes. I love her so. But she really does find the good in everything. Even after something like this has happened, she still wants them around.

Carlisle stood up.

"I know you don't want them here. I will phone them and tell them that they can visit, not stay indefinitely. Although, Alice can probably see the decision already. But please, everyone be nice to them, they are your brother and sister after all. Family sticks together, no matter what has happened." He said authority in his voice.

"Yes Dad. But please can you or Mom be in the same room when we're together please because I really won't be responsible for my actions if we're left alone." I said.

Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Rose agreeing with me. Renesmee looking torn.

"Okay. We'll do it that way. But please can you _try_ and sort some things out at least, even if we all are in the same room?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll try," I said leaving it at that. Not a proper answer, but an answer non-the-less. I love vague answers. Don't you?

**Carlisle's POV**

I hate seeing my family so torn. Edward my first son, Alice my middle daughter, they really have messed this family up in words that I cannot express. I left the room and walked quickly up to my office. I sat in my chair and drew my phone out. I dialled Edward's phone number.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Dad." He said.

"Hey, Son. Look I'm sorry but we've just had a family meeting. Only Esme and I want you here." I said.

"Renesmee doesn't want me there either?" he asked sounding heartbroken.

My dead heart stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, son." I whispered.

He let out at sob.

"We really messed things up didn't we?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So what's going to happen?" He asked.

"Well, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, Nessie, Rose and Emmett don't want you or Alice in the same room with them without Esme or I present. We thought that if you and the others could try and sort things out then things might be a bit better but is there any way you and Alice could just be here for a couple of days maximum? Things are really strained here now. You know Bella still isn't over us leaving her after her 18th party." I told him.

"Oh my God, you're serious aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay then we'll stay for the weekend and then we'll go and we won't be in the same room as the others without you or Esme present." He said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him

"After this phone call," He told me.

"Okay. Well we're ready for going now as well. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes." I told him.

"Okay, well then I'll let you go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Son."

"Bye dad." he said and hung up.

I closed my phone and lent back. This family is being torn apart. If only there was a way to make them all friends again. I would do it.

8 minutes later and it was time to go, Esme and I were in my Mercedes, Jasper, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob in Bella's Audi R8. We all left the house together and arrived minutes apart.

**Bella's POV**

The new house is amazing, I love it. I'm so glad I can finally see all our hard work together and now live in it. It's brilliant.

Jasper and I have already unpacked our stuff as we took our stuff over in boxes and started unpacking as we went along. It looks like our room, our space. It's really cute and neat, and I love it.

Jasper came over and kissed me long, hard, passionately. It got even more heated....

* * * *

An hour after lying on our bed we decided to get up and get dressed. Once we were ready we walked downstairs to see Edward and Alice in the front room with the others. If I was human I would be blushing bright red. We sat down next to Renesmee and Jacob and acted like nothing happened.

The room was silent, until Edward got the courage to speak.

"You and Jasper together then?" He asked.

"Oh yes. He's amazing. Don't you think Alice? Oh no that's right; you prefer to shag your best friend's husband." I said.

Carlisle looked at me angry.

"Bella, apologize." He said.

"No. Why should I? If anything they should be apologizing to _all _of us. I was just making a point." I said to him

"Yeah well I don't appreciate it Bella." he said.

"Okay Dad, message loud and clear. You know what I can't stand to be in the same room as these two hypocrites I'm going. Jasper ready for round 2?" I asked him innocently.

Emmett cracked up laughing.

"Good one Bells," he said I smiled at him. And raised my eyebrow suggestively to Jasper.

"Oh yeah Bella I'm ready." Jasper answered, grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs to our room, making sure we were very loud.

* * *

**A/N:** Aren't they evil?! Next chapter is nearly finished... Please Review


	13. The Fight For Love

Chapter 12:-The Fight For Love

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight. Nor do I profit from any of my fanfictions.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and also to my beta BellaCullen884

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The family was still downstairs a couple hours later when Jasper and I decided to resurface. When we entered the room, everyone grew silent.

"So... What's up?" I asked as we sat down holding hands.

"Had fun did you Bella?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, tons Em." I said to him smiling.

"I just bet you did Bella. Could hear you all the way down here. It was hilarious. The look of Eddie's and Alice's face!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. So did Jasper.

"Yeah it was pretty good wasn't it Jay?" I asked him

"Oh yeah, Bella. Best ever." he said.

"That's enough you two." Esme said.

"But Mom! I didn't do anything." I exclaimed.

"Bella, set an example for your daughter!" Esme said.

"Do I really need to? Renesmee is 20 years old now. Isn't it enough that I get cheated on? As well as having to act like nothing has happened. Renesmee can sort things out on her own, and look after herself. In case no one else has realised she is half-human, she's been imprinted on. She doesn't even need to live with us anymore. She can live out on her own; she can make her own decisions." I said.

"Thanks Mom." My daughter said.

"That's not the point and you know it!" Esme said.

"Yeah I know, but why am I getting shouted at when those two over there" pointing towards Edward and Alice, "cheated on Jasper and I, broke my heart twice and still lives to tell the tale?" I asked.

"Because they know what they did was wrong."

"Yeah, according to you, they know, what they have done is wrong, but not once have they apologized to us, and we just have to sit here and take it." I said.

"We're sorry Bella. We never meant to hurt you." Alice said.

"Save it. I don't even want to know you two anymore. You're both dead to me. Edward, I trusted you, I gave up my humanity for you, I married you, I went through so much for you, hell I even faced the Volturi when I was human to save your butt!" I shouted at him.

"I know that Bella and I am so thankful for you to do so." Edward said.

"Whatever. I don't even want to know your here. Don't talk to me, at all, ever. Sometimes I really wish you just let Tyler's van crush me when I moved to Forks. None of this would have happened and you'd still be the lonely pathetic vampire that you are." I said to him angrily.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme."

"Mom, Dad, I love you both, but if they're staying, I'm going. I'm gonna go see Charlie. Phone me when these two losers have gone." I said, and walked out of the room.

"Bella." Carlisle said sad.

"What dad?" I asked.

"Please don't go. I don't want this family to fall apart. Not again." he said. He sounded so vulnerable. I've never seen this side of Carlisle before and it broke my heart.

I walked back into the room and sat next to Carlisle and hugged him.

"I love you guys, but I can't stay here anymore. Not until they go. They've hurt me both so much that it hurts being in the same room as them. You know how I felt about this, and you still invited them into this room when I wasn't ready. I don't know if I ever will be, but I guess that now that this has happened, I don't know if I ever will be." I said dry sobbing.

Carlisle hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

He turned to Edward and Alice.

"You know what your actions have done to this family. Don't try and talk your way out of it. Bella has only just started to come out of the shadow she used to be. Yes she has reacted better to this then she did when we all abandoned her, but she's had her family behind her to help. I hope you two are happy, because this is breaking us apart. What do you two plan to do about this? To make us whole again?" He asked Edward and Alice.

Edward growled and faced Renesmee.

"I will always be your father Renesmee." he said.

"No you won't. I _saw _you and Alice. Do you even understand what I have been through? Actually don't even answer that. Mom is right, I am old enough to do what I want, and I don't even have to live here! I can move out at any time with Jacob and be happy for eternity. Don't even try and stop me. I won't do that yet though. You and Alice deserve to stew and be thrown to the sharks. Why are you even back?" She asked Edward.

"To see our family, Renesmee."

Emmett and Rosalie snorted.

"You are _not_ part of this family anymore. Yes you might be Carlisle and Esme's son and daughter, but you are not our brother or sister." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said still hugging me.

"What? It's true. After that family meeting yesterday, I'm surprised they are still here unscathed." She answered.

"Never the less, they are family. Whether you like it or not." Carlisle said.

"I don't care. Come on Em, I need to rearrange the woods." Emmett and Rosalie stood up and left.

"I'm sorry for what we've done to this family. I miss all of you. Jasper I'm sorry that I cheated on you. You were an amazing lover. Bella, you'll always be my sister and my best friend, even if you don't forgive me now, you will, eventually. Not any time soon, but there will be a time when we are all friends, and happy and living as a family again." Alice said.

"Alice, you have always told me not to bet against you. However, in this case I will bet against you. Not only did Edward leave me after my 18th birthday. But you left me as well. Not even a phone call or a letter came from you, just an unexpected visit after I jump off a cliff so I can come and save the day when it comes to Edward. Why should I forgive you? I'll just be putting myself into more heartache and I'll lose you again, why would I even put myself through that? I should have learnt the first time. But obviously not." I said to her.

She started to sob and Edward put an arm around her and hugged her close.

Jasper walked over to me, and hugged me as well. Although, it was a bit awkward as I am hugging Carlisle also. I love hugging my father, Charlie was never good at contact and emotions, Carlisle fills that role and many others. He is my father in more sense than Charlie is. I reached up and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. He smiled and looked at me, and kissed my forehead.

Jasper kissed me slowly. Right in front of Edward and Alice and Edward growled.

I broke away and looked at Edward.

"What?" I asked shortly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Does it even concern you where all this is concerned? You cheated on me, you don't even care anymore, so why are you even bothered by me kissing somebody else? Did you expect me to be hung up on you for eternity? You can think again, I'm with Jasper. I'm happier with Jasper then I ever had done with you." I said to him

"Jasper is messing with your emotions, he's making you love him." I pulled myself out of Carlisle and Jaspers embrace and started to leap towards Edward. Unfortunately, Carlisle managed to figure out what was about to happen and pulled me into him tightly so I couldn't get to him.

"Bella, calm yourself down please!" He said shortly.

"Why? He's accusing Jasper of messing with my emotions! He's not you know, he's not." I said to him.

He hugged me close.

"Bella, I know that he's not, but you can't let your anger get the better of you." He said.

"But he deserves it."

During this no one noticed Emmett come in quietly and throw a punch at Edward.

"This is for Bella, this is for Jasper, and this is for the rest of us. You worthless piece of shit," he shouted.

Carlisle let go of me and got a hold of Emmett. While he was busy with Emmett, Jasper and I jumped in to fight Edward and Alice. Edward against Jasper and me against Alice.

The fight lasted several minutes before Jacob and Rosalie stepped in to get a hold of us.

"Will you calm down please?!" Carlisle shouted.

"You know what I can't stand it!" I shouted. I turned to Alice and Edward.

"I hope you die and stay in hell. You so deserve it for everything you have ever done to this family." I growled at them.

"Bella! Will you please calm yourself down!" Carlisle asked.

"No Carlisle. Don't pull the father card or the leader of this coven card either. You're always going to choose their side aren't you? Edward and Alice can do no wrong because they are the ones with the gifts. Well guys guess what! Jasper, Rensemee and I have gifts too. But we're not important enough are we? We might as well not be here. Have fun with the cheaters because I'm out. When you decide that we were right after all or they've gone let me know, because I am not staying another minute in the same house as _them_." I said in disgust.

"Bella, please. Don't do this. I love you all. You are important. You're the one person we need in this family to hold us all together!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah because that totally worked didn't it? Or have you noticed how this family is breaking apart because of them!" I said pointing to Edward and Alice.

Edward and Alice stood up.

"We'll go. We don't want to break this family apart anymore then we already have. I just wish that things didn't work out like this and we could all be happy. We'll join the Volturi. But we'll make a deal. We'll be back in 10 years if they agree. According to Alice they will accept this and we'll be happy and so will you. We'll contact you whenever we can." Edward said.

"Please don't do this." Esme said jumping up and hugging Edward and Alice close.

"We have to mom. We can't stay here unwanted. When we come back, things will work out. Promise. It'll work out. Aro will also give us holidays. Not like we'll need any but we'll come and visit you and Dad whenever we can. We'll leave the others until the 10 years is up and then we hope we can start afresh." Alice said.

They turned towards us all. We were standing there all shocked at what was to happen to Edward and Alice.

"We're sorry for what we've done. We never meant to hurt anyone. Jasper, Bella. You two will be so happy it will rival Esme and Carlisle's love. Good luck at Medical School. Not that you need it. Jasper you won't have to worry about your thirst. You'll be fine. You both will be magnificent doctors and Bella your idea is amazing and will be brilliant. We'll go now. But just remember we're sorry." She said to us.

Edward walked up to me, and hugged me, before I even realised what was going on.

"I love you Bella. Always have, always will. But I love Alice more. We got caught up in the moment when you walked in. We didn't plan on it, but I'm sorry for all the hurt I have caused you. Your amazing. I hope your happy with Jasper. I'm sorry for the comment earlier. I didn't mean it. Well I did, but I don't know. It was a heat of the moment comment and I apologize." he said to me and kissed my cheek.

He stepped back and I started to rub my cheek to get rid of the kiss he placed.

Alice walked up to Carlisle and hugged him, Edward did the same but with Esme. Then they swapped.

They walked to the door where I noticed bags. They picked them up and left the house. Minutes later I heard the car going down the drive and leaving our lives for the next 10 years.

I looked to Esme and Carlisle and noticed them dry sobbing. Not only have their children been at locker heads for ages but their Son and Daughter are about the join the Volturi.

Have I made the right choice in being mad at Edward and Alice? Or have I been so stupid as to do something like this which will probably make this family fall apart more then it already is.

Carlisle must have realised what I was thinking about as he came up to me, and hugged me.

"Can we talk in my office Bella?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, and followed him up to the office.

Once we were inside I ran to him and hugged him close while dry sobbing.

"Ah Bella. What are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Dad. I was so angry with them, they've hurt me so much I didn't think about you and mom. Please forgive me and if you want me to, I'll leave." I said to him

"Bella, you're not leaving. We've just lost Edward and Alice, do you think we need to lose anyone else? I understand that you were angry with them and I understand why you did what you did and that you regret it, but it's done now. Nothing can change their minds, Alice told me earlier. While you and Jasper were upstairs. Things will work out eventually. It'll take time. But it will be better. I promise you." he said.

We stayed in his office for a couple more hours, having a hug and talking about medical school. Not mentioning what has happened.

* * *

**A/N:**Next chapter up soon as it's already written. I have now decided that I will not update until the next chapter is written. It just seems easier and then you know that there will be regular updates.. please review. It means a lot. Thanks


	14. Starting College

Chapter 13:- Starting College

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form, nor do I profit from writing this story

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed it means a lot. Also, if anybody can make banners, can you please leave a message. Thanks to my Beta and to Becky who is technical beta-ing Fighting For Everything We're Worth before I put it on .

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The reactions of the family have been weird since Alice and Edward have left us. Carlisle received a phone call from Aro telling him that they have accepted their request and is training with the rest of the guard already.

Aro had to convince Carlisle to believe him when he said that they will receive a break every year for a couple of weeks and the contract runs out in 10 years, but if they wish to continue with the Volturi they may for any length of time, and will still be able to continue with the vegetarian diet.

Carlisle was so much happier after that conversation, although still mellow with the fact that they actually went through the threat. Esme was beside herself for days before she got a phone call from Alice telling her that they're happy and being treated well.

Today was mine and Jasper's first day at college. I was so nervous, it was crazy. Jasper must be as well as we are all acting a bit weird. Alice said it'll be okay so I'm trusting her just this once but any other time she has to earn my trust back after what has happened.

Carlisle and Charlie are so proud of us, it's bizarre. Carlisle, already started his job at the hospital and also being able to pull a few strings with the dean and being able to teach a couple of our classes. Personally, I think it's so he can keep an eye out on us and see how we're coping. We're I'm meaning Jasper as nobody really trusts him. But I have a theory. He can feel _all _of our emotions so that must mean he can feel our thirst. Which then could make things harder for him as he has to deal with his own and everyone else's thirst at the same time. After telling Carlisle my theory he gladly tried it out and I was right. Jasper is now working is way through from dealing with the thirst by smelling small amounts of blood with a nasty paste that will put him off the taste and doing the same with all of us, so this way we can deal with our own thirst and Jasper can learn to deal with the amount of thirst he has when we are all thirsty.

Classes are hard, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy it. Jasper and I sitting at the back to make sure we can handle our thirst and as we get on with the classes we can move around a bit to make sure our thirst is okay.

I just hope I'll be good enough to graduate and become a doctor. It would be amazing to be Doctor Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen-Hale.. Long name or what? But hey it is what it is. Right? Charlie and Renee will be amazed I'm sure. The first doctor in the family and only as the Swan line runs out with me. I've never thought of having another child. Especially a boy, so we can keep the line alive, but it's hard enough with Renesmee and Jacob. Although, I will never think of Jacob as my son-in-law but as my guy best friend or brother.

Jasper is currently upstairs researching. Technically it's homework but I've already done it. Google really is amazing, the best search engine going. Jasper however is a massive lover of and Yahoo. Not like I don't like them, but I really prefer Google to anything else.

Classes tomorrow should be fun, no idea what we're doing but it should be good. I'm so looking forward to the next 4 years at college, we will learn so much, and plus if we ever need help we have Carlisle and Rose to help, guide and push us in the right direction if we need it.

Emmett and Rose are spending this year for travelling and then next year they want to go to college but they're not sure on what course they want to take. Renesmee is going to La Push for the next year to live with Jacob. She feels that she needs a change in scenery etc. Not like I blame her she really needs it. She's been through so much already as well as being a hybrid.

I don't regret having her at all, I just want her to be happy and she's happy with Jacob which makes me happy.

**Jasper's POV**

College is amazing, I've been there one day and I love it already. I'm so glad I made the decision to go to Medical School even if it has been only one day. Alice has said that I will have no problems with my thirst. That is probably because of Bella's intuition and theory. I really love her and she's amazing and has helped us all controlling our thirst and so I can learn to deal with other peoples thirst as well as my own.

That's the reason why I snapped at Bella on her 18th birthday. Everyone says that I am the weak link in the family when in reality I'm the strongest with having to deal with 6 other peoples thirst as well as my own.

Carlisle was impressed with the theory and is proud of Bella for realising it and helping to give ideas on how to overcome the problem.

That's the thing with Bella she doesn't find problems she finds ways of dealing with problems and overcoming them.

She was an amazing human and an extraordinary vampire. I know for a fact that everyone in the family and Charlie and Renee are proud of her as well. Not only has she been through so much in the past but she has married a vampire, had a half human/vampire child, and now starting medical school in her 38 years being on the earth it is an extraordinary thing.

I have finished my medical research. Bella thinks I'm still doing it but to be honest all I'm doing is thinking about my past, my present and my future which hopefully includes Bella as my wife and not just my best friend and lover.

Renesmee has already given me her blessing to be with her mom as well as being okay with the fact that I won't be 'Uncle Jasper' anymore but her step-dad. Charlie is happy that I'm with Bella. He has never had a liking to Edward, but rather his brothers. I'm glad he approves of me as I don't know what I would have done if he didn't like me; probably the same as Edward. Even Edward didn't ask for Charlie's permission to marry Bella. They just told him. If I even propose to Bella which I hope so to do in the near future I will ask Charlie for permission and his blessing. Bella and Edward's wedding was lovely, I just hope that ours will be even lovelier.

The next four years I can guarantee will be full of laughter, sobbing, pride and hard work. I just hope that we will all get through this as calmly and as unscathed as we possibly can. Yes the next four years will be touch, but I will be facing it with Bella. As well as the rest of the Cullens which is the best thing that can happen. With my family.

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward and Alice have joined the Volturi. Lovely. I wish they didn't but if it will make things easier for the family in the end then I'll have to put up with it and only being able to see my two missing children for two weeks once a year for the next decade.

Why they had to go through with the threat is beyond me, but never-the-less they are happy according to Alice.

I am now one of Bella's and Jasper's tutors, Bella has an idea on why I have decided to teach, but I am not going to tell her the truth.

I miss Edward and Alice, according to Esme, they have already started training with the other members of the guard. She also thinks that there is a spot of romance between them too. Edward and Alice and Bella and Jasper. Two pairings I never thought I'd see. I've always believed it to be Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper. Of course knowing what was the cause of the break ups for both couples it doesn't really surprise me, but I will be very much surprised if something does come out of it and we're not told first. Although, if it does happen I am sure that they have their reasons. Reasons that they had best tell us in the end and best be believable.

My shift at the hospital starts in an hour. A&E surgery. Terrific, I love being a doctor it is so satisfying but I really wish I could stay at home and talk to Bella and Jasper about college. I suppose that that conversation will be best to take when we have a good couple of hours spare to talk about. After all we're bound to find a couple of hours with nothing to do... right?

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading. Please Review. it won't take long. A couple of seconds if that!!!


	15. Finishing College

Chapter 14:- Finishing College

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight at all nor do I profit from writing this story or any of my others.

**A/N:** No I haven't written the chapter after this one. But I feel like you all need an update. Hopefully I've written one by next Saturday as it's my 18th and if I have any luck I won't be in any state of writing anything. Gotta love the UK drinking law... Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on what could happen in the next chapter please let me know. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_4 years later._

Today was my last day of college. Medical school was a blast, Jasper and I have come first in our class and we couldn't be happier. Edward and Alice phone everyday after training. Although, Jasper and I haven't spoken to them we know that they are happy, kind of. Apparently they have decided to enter a relationship with each other and then we were told that they have been dating for the past 10 years anyway. So whenever they went to hunt together or shop together like Alice always does it was them going out to be together. How they managed to get it past the rest of the family is beyond me. When Carlisle and Esme found out they went ballistic over the phone to have Aro phoning them up to discuss why they were suddenly dry sobbing on the floor only seconds later after the phone was hung up.

Aro has absolutely no sympathy for Edward and Alice after he had learned what had happened and now checks up with Jasper and I on a weekly basis to see how we are coping. It's nice everyone thinks of Aro as a mean vampire who is only hungry for power. But he is really so much more than that. He's so kind and generous, of course he likes what he does and therefore keeps up with the reputation but those who gets to see the real Aro are few and know that you are close friends with him.

He has sent us some medical books that can only be found in Italy, which are very hard to come by and that hold more information in them, instead of the textbooks we have had to buy for the course. Of course we are the only two students who have more medical knowledge then anyone else in the course. We just pass it off as our Uncle who has medical knowledge in Italy who has given us a few hints and tips along the way. Carlisle is the only one who knows about it. After all we are trying to be conspicuous.

For our residency we are moving to Rochester, New York. We will be working alongside Carlisle, which should be a blast. UOW have agreed for us to take our residency there as long as they have regular reports of how we are getting on. Although, they have no qualms about us seeing as we are the top in our class, they don't really like us to move away, but as Carlisle is our father and a high person in society no one will ever question him.

The family is still strong. Renesmee lived with Jacob in La Push for 2 years and then decided to come back to live with us. Renesmee claimed that things were great but for some reason we think something happened but Renesmee won't tell us what so we are still kept in the dark. Jacob proposed last year. They got married 10 months later. It was a beautiful wedding. Edward had managed to come back for the wedding, with many members of the guard nearby. It was like he was a prisoner but never the less it kind of made her day. I don't think she has fully forgiven Edward for what he did. Charlie, Renee and Phil came for the wedding also and are so proud to have their first grandchild married. They're hoping for great grandchildren now. Although, I have no idea if it will work with a werewolf and a half human/vampire. Maybe their child will be a cross between vampire/werewolf.

Aro has never heard of anything like this. We had to tell him about the Quileute's to say he wasn't impressed is not the answer. He was distraught about it. No idea why but we will never understand him. No matter how much we want to. No werewolf has ever imprinted on a hybrid before so if Renesmee does get pregnant it will be very different and difficult to understand. However we have 5 doctors in the family now. So it should be okay if it does happen.

At the wedding I didn't even look at Alice or Edward. I just focused on my Jasper, Jacob and Renesmee.

It was lovely to see my mother, father and step-father. It had been so long without seeing them. It was like a family reunion. The Cullen's, Swan and Dwyer's. Renee and Phil are so proud of me for going to medical school. I've already had it from Charlie. Things are getting easier, my parents are getting older and I'm staying exactly the same. I understand why the Volturi want no humans to know of our existence, but I'm happy that they have allowed us to tell my parents. They would be happier knowing I was happy and am kind of Alice rather than thinking I am dead and I died unhappy or something.

We have 6 years until Alice and Edward are back in our lives for good. I don't know if that is a good idea or not. But to be honest, Alice says that this time apart will help us to get back together as a family soon. Ever since I've known her it's always been 'don't bet against Alice'. Right now I don't know whether to or not. But I know that if she says that it'll work out it probably will. I just don't want to admit it yet.

Tomorrow we are moving to the Rochester house so we can start our residency with Carlisle in two days time. We're so excited and nervous. Excited because it will be our first time in working in a hospital and actually doing some good in the world, nervous because of our thirst, but as long as we hunt regularly and we have all perfected our thirst so that Jasper is able to work alongside it. We should be fine.

Carlisle is still at work. He finishes early in the morning. It's his last shift. When he gets home we're all leaving. I cannot wait for a new start somewhere. Charlie called earlier telling me he's proud of me, but not in so many words. Charlie and I have never been that close and open with our feelings but when we do it turns into something so beautiful. Jasper said it's because I am so much like Charlie that we don't have a close relationship. Somehow that does and doesn't make sense.

We're all packed and ready to go, the movers have all of our belongings that we are taking with us and have already made their way to the new house. As they're humans we can all afford to leave later as we don't sleep and plus we speed so it's all good. I never liked the speed when I was human. I don't know why, but the feeling on a motorbike is better than the speed in the car. But now I'm a vampire, I live for the speed just like everyone else in the family. Charlie understands why we speed but thinks we're being dangerous, of course if any of us get caught speeding in Forks or anywhere near there and Charlie or any of his officers are on patrol we all get a right of way. It's great to have the law on our side for once. We haven't received a speeding ticket in years now because of Charlie. I do love my father, but I just don't know how else to show it. Telling him would make things awkward between us for a while as we don't show our feelings, writing it down just makes it really cheesy. There are no other ways. Unless I write him a song, and when would he be able to listen to it anyway? Unless I recorded it and gave it to him on a CD but then it will be just like what Edward did with my lullaby. Which is a total no go.

I stood up and walked out of the door to look for Jasper. I found him in his study, reading a medical journal. I walked up to him, sat down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jazz? Do you fancy going for a hunt?" I asked him

"Sure Bells. Let me finish this chapter and then we can go. Is Nessie coming too? She hasn't hunted in a while," He said.

"She's already out with Jacob. They left earlier on, should be back before we go. If they're not, then they can lock up and drive on their own, they are old enough as it is." I said to him.

"Fair enough," he said as he closed his book and stood up.

He offered me his hand and I gladly took it and he pulled me up.

We ran out of the room and out of the house to go hunting.

* * * *

Hunting didn't last long; we only sated our thirst before heading back to the house. Renesmee and Jacob still out, no idea what they are doing, and quite frankly I don't think I want to. Yes she's my little girl, but she's married.

The others waiting for Jasper and I to arrive, when we walked into the house, they all stood up and asked if we're ready to go.

I quickly text Renesmee to tell her.

_Ness, we're leaving, can you lock up when you get back please? Let me know when you've left and we'll see you soon. Love you. Mom._

We all left the house again and got into our cars and left the property.

The ride didn't last long; it should have taken us a day and 15 hours if we were driving at human speed. But we made it in a day and 12 hours. Luckily it was a straight through journey as we don't sleep, eat or need toilet breaks.

We pulled up at the house and stepped out. The movers arrived 2 hours later and we put all of our furniture and belongings in the rooms.

Residency should be great. I have Jasper and Carlisle. Nothing can go wrong. Right?

* * *

**A/N:**Please review. Make my day/night. Give me ideas too please! The chapter will be based on AFTER the residency seeing as I have no medical knowledge it will be hard to write it on. Let me know anyway.


	16. Residency with Carlisle

Chapter 15:- Residency With Carlisle

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

**A/N:**I've started to write the next chapter, but I'm being nice, my 18th is in 4 days and I want to make sure that you all have something to read while I am celebrating. A couple of questions. Do you think I should put this on ? Should I put this on Blogger/LJ? Also if anyone has _**Twitter**_ please follow me on _miss_bekki_lou_ It will give you an indication on how the story is going and how my other project is going also. Now on with the chapter...

* * *

_5 years later _

**Bella's POV**

Residency is finally over. It was an amazing experience to have along side my father of all purposes and Jasper. The last 5 years have gone by really quickly. We have performed in many operations, treatments etc. It's nice to know that we can help save lives. After all, we'd rather save them then loose them, but that's life.

The last 5 years have been rather quiet. Esme and Carlisle have visited Alice and Edward in Volterra once a year for 2 weeks, Rose, Emmett, Renesmee and Jasper are still not talking to them. I'm more surprised at Renesmee seeing as her father is in the Volturi, but she doesn't want anything to do with him until Jasper and I have forgiven them. Alice has said that we will forgive them in time, but certainly not any time soon. They phone us every week, we never pick up. But I guess they're not going to give up. We have, but then again it's their loss. Not ours. We haven't done anything for the hurting that has occurred in this family.

Now that the residency is over, Jasper and I are deciding on what to do, whether to make the family disappear for a couple of years and then return or to get a job at a hospital and start working. We will all decide when Alice and Edward return in a couple of weeks, for the time being, Jasper and I have managed to grab a couple of shifts at the hospital while we're waiting for them to return.

The entire family has felt the loss of Alice and Edward around. It's like the family is drifting apart slowly and the only way it can survive is when they come back. We're not happy about it, but it is what it is. There is nothing we can do to change that.

The rest of the family are hunting. Jasper and I are the only occupants at the moment. I love Jasper, our relationship is so strong now, it took a while for us to get over the amount of times we see each other because of our hours, but thankfully Carlisle had managed to pull a string and got our hours to match so we were always working together. It was so much easier and it was nice to see him around the hospital working. There was not one incident during the entire 5 years. We both managed to keep our thirst reigned in, and it was a amazing change to our lives. We no longer have any trouble concerning our thirst. Carlisle made sure of that shortly before we started medical school and get us through the regime whenever we can do it. It defiantly helps and thus we haven't had any trouble since. As it seems to be working with us the rest of the family goes through it also. It's helped us all in a way that I can never describe. We all hunt more regularly now too, I think it's because of us working in the hospital that we hunt in every possible gap we have, which seems to be many hours, but if we were human things would be so much different.

I was thinking the other day of a way we can keep ourselves out of the public eye and still be a doctor, I just have to talk to Carlisle about it, when the others are out, as I don't know how the others will react to it. I was thinking of opening up our own hospital, and making the healthcare free for anybody who can't afford treatment, and if it works spread it across the country. It could certainly work, but I don't know if it will do any good. We would have to consult the Volturi beforehand, but if we can do some good in the world then why shouldn't we?

I walked out of my room and found Jasper watching the telly in the front room. I sat next to him and snuggled into him. He put his arm around me.

"You okay Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Jazz. Just thinking about the past and the future. You?" I asked.

"What about the past and the future?"

"Medical school, residency and what we might do after the family meeting when A&E returns." I said, it's an unspoken rule that we call Alice and Edward A&E. It takes away some of the pain from what they have done. But not all of it.:

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. I had an idea, but I thought I'd ask Carlisle about it beforehand in case it's not one of my many 'fabulous' ideas." I said.

"Hmm. Well if you think it's a fabulous idea, Bella, you should definitely ask Carlisle about it."

"Yeah I will do, when he comes back tomorrow. It's just hard you know, got this idea in my head and I have no idea if it will work. Of course if things were working out with Alice and Edward I would have asked Alice, but then I thought that this idea wouldn't have come to me at all if Edward and Alice weren't together. I just keep thinking of the 'what ifs'. What if I didn't catch Edward and Alice together, would we still be together or would I have found out in the end? What if I didn't have the idea of going to medical school? I wouldn't have come up with this idea. I have no idea if it will do any good. But I hope it will." I said.

"I'm sure it will Darlin'. It'll be a fantastic idea. I know you don't want to give anything away yet, but will you tell me?" He asked.

"Nice try Hun, but not yet. I want to talk to Carlisle about it before, I tell anyone else. I love you, you know. It's not dangerous. Well it's not anymore dangerous then a family of vampires becoming doctors." I laughed.

He chuckled.

"Okay, well is there anything I can do to help at the moment?" He asked.

"Hm, not at the moment, but I'll let you know if there is anything." I said.

"'Kay," he said and kissed me.

"Do you want to watch a film or anything?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you fancy?"

"How about....Dracula?" I asked, loving the irony.

He laughed.

"Sure."

We sat down watching Dracula for the rest of the night, and making comments on the film throughout.

After it was finished we started talking about the film, soon enough, I noticed that the sun had come up now. The car coming down the drive, the sound of the others returning home.

Esme came in the house seconds later.

"Hey you two are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks Mom," I said, I've started calling Esme 'mom'. She's more of a mom then Renee was, she actually cares for me, and does things moms are supposed to do. I was always the caretaker with Renee. I stood up and hugged her.

"You have a good hunt mom?" I asked

"Yeah thanks Honey. Right now, I'm going to make some plans for the garden. Even if we're not staying here I want to at least make a garden here." She said, hugged both Jasper and I and walked out of the room muttering to herself some gardening plans.

Carlisle walked in moments later.

"Oh. Carlisle just the person I wanted to see, do you mind if we have a quick word in your office? I have an idea for what we can do," I said to him

"Certainly Bella, I'll be up there momentarily, why don't you wait up there for me," he said.

"Okay," I said to him, as I stood up, kissed Jasper softly and walked out of the room towards Carlisle's office.

* * *

**A/N:**Next chapter should be up soon. I'm on a creative streak at the moment. Remember if anyone has Twitter, please Follow me. Please review. If anyone has any questions I will reply. Thanks to my beta, and to everyone who has reviewed and alerted.


	17. The Idea and The Return

Chapter 16:- The Idea and The Return

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:**I bet you all don't understand how great I am. Today is my 18th birthday and I'm uploading for you all. Anyway, have a good read, leave me lots of reviews to make me happy. Enjoy it, now I'm gonna start celebrating my 18th in style.. hopefully, all i need is booze... hmmm anyway. Thanks to my beta and to Sobriquett, you should read their stuff. It's amazing. This is a double chapter if you like... the return of Ed&Al, and Bella's BIG idea!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat in Carlisle's office for over five minutes before he entered.

He walked over to me, gave me a hug and a fatherly kiss on the forehead before sitting in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"What can I do for you Bella? Sorry I took so long. You know how Emmett is when he gets started," he said.

"It's fine Dad. I had an idea the other day about what we could do now that Jasper and I are doctors. I was thinking about how we could open up are own hospital, a free hospital for underprivileged people, we have 5 doctors in the family. What's the point of us all having gone to medical school to not use what he have achieved?" I asked him.

"Go on," he said looking intrigued.

"Well, I thought, that we could either buy or build a building, turn it into a hospital, get sponsors for money I know that we could probably run the whole thing ourselves but I think it would make humans suspicious of how we can afford it all. We could talk to Volturi and ask them to help. Of course we could set everything up and then practice for a couple of years before moving on, and then in so many years time go back and say that we're each other's children or grandchildren. It could work, and also if we hired everyone ourselves. We could work out wages, etc. What do you think?" I asked.

"I like the idea, but I must say it's a big risk for the humans, although I must say that if we have Aro's permission we could certainly look into it. Have you spoken to Jasper about this?" He asked.

"No I haven't. I wanted to check with you first. Although I thought this way it could be a family thing. Everyone could do something to help. I mean, Esme could decorate, Emmett could help with the renovations seeing as he is stronger than all of us put together, Edward can sit in the interviews so he knows if anyone is lying through their interview and to make sure that they are passionate about it, he could also practice along with Jasper, Rose, Yourself and I. It could work. Alice, could make sure that everything is going fine and if there are any problems along the way. Jacob could bring the pack into help if we need it and Renesmee could help with anything that needs doing." I said.

"You've certainly thought about this thoroughly Bella. It's a brilliant idea but I don't know what the others will think about this. Alice and Edward will arrive sometime today. So why don't we wait until they come back before we talk to the others, about this idea, and then plan it from there. If we do go ahead with this, who do you think should talk to Aro about this?" He asked.

"I will, you could come with me? It was my idea I just thought that if there is a punishment for this then I should be the one who receives it, and if anything bad goes wrong then they should know whose idea and whose fault it all is. I just don't like the idea that you or anybody else in the family should get the blame when it would be my entire fault if something does go wrong," I said to him.

"Bella, I have never met someone so selfless before you. Usually creatures like us, are usually selfish, but I have never met anyone like you before. It's simply refreshing. Even as a human you were like this Bella." he said.

I stood up and walked to his side of the desk, and hugged him. We hugged for what seemed like a long time as before long I was curled up in his lap still hugging him.

There was a knock at the door and Jasper walked in.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Everything is fine Jasper. Bella and I are just having some father/daughter time." he said which made me smile, I leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you dad," I whispered as I let go of him.

"Any time Bella, my daughter." I smiled, and he kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later Dad when Alice and Edward get home."

"Okay, have fun." He said.

Jasper and I walked out of Carlisle's office and into our room.

"So how did it go?" He asked after sitting on our bed for the past 5 minutes.

"It went well. He likes the idea, we're gonna talk about it when Edward and Alice come home. I thought of the whole thing. It should be great if everyone agrees. Although, Carlisle and I will have to go to Italy to see Aro but if he agrees everything should be fine." I said.

"Wait a second. You just said Aro and Italy. You have to go there?"

"Yeah. If this is something we all want to do then yeah we'll have to." I said.

"No you're not going." He said.

"Jasper! If I go, Carlisle is coming with me; I can probably get Dad to let you come too. If you really want to. But only remember that it will only happen if everyone agrees."

"Okay. Now do you want to watch a film until Edward and Alice return?" He asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" he asked.

"YES!!" I said.

"Which one?"

"Number three."

We sat down watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: at Worlds End_.

Not long after it had finished we heard a car coming down the drive.

Seconds later Edward and Alice walked into the house, hand in hand.

"We're home!" They screamed.

Esme ran out of the kitchen and hugged them both, kissing their faces and Carlisle walked in the room and pulled them into a hug.

After they were finished, Edward and Alice turned towards us.

"Hey." They said.

"Hi." We replied.

"Welcome home." I said.

"Thanks." Alice said smiling.

I didn't know what else to say so I sat back down and pulled Jasper into a hug and started whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Renesmee came downstairs with Jacob, both smelling of sex. Rosalie and Emmett entered the house also back from hunting.

"Why do you smell like sex, daughter?" Edward asked.

"Probably because I've just had it Father." she replied.

He turned to me.

"And you allowed it?" He asked.

"They are married Edward. Get over it." I said

"Married. Oh yes, I forgot." He said.

I scoffed.

"You forgot your own daughter was married. Good god Edward, what have you been doing for the past 10 years? Living in a hole and forgot about your daughter. What kind of man are you?" I asked.

"A man with a new wife." He said.

There were gasps around the room.

"You're married?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Congratulations I guess." I said.

"Thank you."

"How long have you been wed?" I asked.

" A year. It was a small affair, just the Volturi leaders and guard." She answered.

"Oh."

Carlisle decided to step up.

"Can I call a family meeting? Well technically it's Bella who is also calling the meeting." He said.

We soon gathered around the dining table awaiting for the meeting to start.

"As you all know, we have been trying to figure out what to do now that Jasper and I have finished medical school. I have come up with an idea. A plan if you will. How about we start our own hospital?" I said.

The others looked at me like I was growing two heads.

"What do you mean we start out own hospital?" Edward asked.

"Exactly that. We find or build our own building, do it up, and start our own hospital for people who can't afford it. We interview everyone involved. We can get sponsors for wages, equipment etc.. 5 of us have medical degree's, we can practice until the humans get suspicious and then we go off for a while and come back posing as our grandchildren or something. It seems logical. If we all agree on this, Carlisle, Jasper and I will go to Volterra to ask the Volturi. If they give us a yes then we'll make a start, if they say no then it'll just be a dream." I said.

"Whose idea was this?" Esme asked.

"Mine." I said.

"This is your big idea isn't it Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm all for it Bells." Jasper said.

"Me too Mom." Renesmee said

"And me." Jacob said.

"Bella, you know I'm all for this." Carlisle said.

"I'm in too," Rosalie and Esme said simultaneously

"I'll do it, but I don't have to like it." Edward said.

Everyone looked at Alice.

"I've seen a vision of this. It'll be the best thing any of us can ever do. So... I'm in."

* * *

**A/N:**I'm evil right? Nah not really. But Meh. Leave reviews :) xx


	18. Sorting Out Our Differences

Chapter 17:- Sorting Out Our Differences

Disclaimer:- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga nor do I profit from writing this.

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far I have approximately 11 chapters left! Also, my updates won't be as often anymore as I start college on the 14th. Although, I will be in 3 days a week, I have another 3 stories to write as well. I'll write as often as I can and update asap. Thank you to all reviews and alerters. Also thanks to my Beta and My Idea's Girl. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Recap_

"_I'll do it, but I don't have to like it." Edward said._

_Everyone looked at Alice._

"_I've seen a vision of this. It'll be the best thing any of us can ever do. So... I'm in."

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was still holding.

"Thank you," I said to her.

I looked over to Jasper and indicated I wanted to talk to him. Thankfully, he understood what I was trying to say and stepped up.

"Urm, do you guys mind if we carry this on later?" He asked.

"Sure. Let us know when you want to continue and we will," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

We stood up, and walked out of the room holding hands. We left the room and ran deep into the woods. We soon arrived at the waterfall. The moon reflecting its light from the water.

We sat down and held each other for a while, but I broke the silence.

"We should start to work out our differences with Edward and Alice." I said to him quietly.

"I know. But I really don't want to. At least not yet," he said.

"Yeah, but if we're going to do this, then we need to make sure that all of our differences are out of the way. Otherwise it won't work. It'll make things between the whole lot of us worse then it already is." I said.

"Fair point, but how are we going to do it?" He asked.

"How about, we sit down as a family and talk it out? Get to know _why_ it happened, what had changed in our relationships for it to happen, what happened while they were in Volterra and where we go from here."

"Good idea. Shall we go back to the house?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay, the sooner the better, right?"

Jasper stood up first and offered me his hand which I gladly took, he helped pull me up, before running back to the house. We arrived minutes later.

We walked in, and I called the family back to the meeting.

Seconds later we were all surrounding the table again.

"Hey, okay, so Jasper and I talked, and we think it would be a good idea for us all to work out our differences. This hospital thing isn't going to work out very well, if we're all at locker heads. We need to set an example and make sure that everything will work out properly otherwise we might as well not bother with the project." I said.

"Good idea Bella, what do you propose we do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I thought we should find out what happened in our relationships for Edward and Alice to cheat on us, and find out why they did, how long ago had it started, what happened while they were in Volterra and where we go from now." I said.

"Fair enough." he said and turned to Edward and Alice who were sitting next to each other, holding hands.

Edward started off:

"Bella, things between us were great through the whole thing, I just developed feelings for Alice also. I didn't mean to act on them, but Alice had a vision of it happening, and so we made the vision true. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when or how but I was going to tell you. It started 3 months before you found out. I'm sorry that I deceived you. It was never my intention. I'll always love you Bella, I just love Alice more. Volterra was different; we had our own property near by the castle and the woods for hunting. We were sent on missions I was there to find who the creator was by reading the minds of the newborns and Alice was there to figure out what would happen and if there were any possible threats in the future. As for where we go from now, it's entirely up to you. I am so sorry for all the hurting I've put you through. I'd love for us to be friends and eventually siblings. I know it will take time seeing as we Renesmee also, we'll always be her parents, but we'd just have a different relationship then we have had previously."

Everyone kept quiet until Alice decided to have her turn.

"Jasper, I had a vision of this whole thing happening 10 years after Edward and Bella had married. I didn't say anything to anyone because I was on my own and trying to figure out how to stop it from happening as I saw the rift it caused this family. I love you, but it's a sibling love nothing more. I'm sorry I deceived you. If you never want to talk to me I will understand, but please tell me we can work this out. This is your destiny. To be with Bella. I don't know why. I've always seen us as having a long marriage, and we'd soon fall out of love I just didn't know who with and when until I had the vision. It was my decision for Edward and I to get married. I know everyone thinks that I'm too hyper to have such a small wedding as I splashed out for Edward and Bella's, Emmett and Rosalie's and Esme and Carlisle's in the past. I saw that if we had invited the whole family to the wedding it would have made things more difficult for us all. The hospital will be a massive success providing everyone in the family gets through this. I know what happened was adultery, and wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. I don't know how else to show you I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused this family."

Again everyone was quiet. I had enough of the silence so I decided to have my say.

"Edward, you have hurt me twice now. First you left me for my own safety and then you decided to sleep with my sister and best friend. You crushed my heart twice in the space of 20 years Edward. I went to the Volturi to stop you from dying, I married you, I lost my humanity for you. And all you did was throw it back in my face. Truth be told I don't know whether to hate you or thank you. Hate you for breaking me a number of times or for doing this with Alice which brought Jasper and I together. I am so much happier now, but I miss you and Alice so much that I just don't know what to do anymore. I'll never be able to forgive you properly for this, but I can do my best. I'd like to start again, as friends and then one day siblings. You've always been a big part of my life since I first saw you in the cafeteria in Forks. This family just isn't whole without you or Alice in it. Sure we try and live like nothing has happened but there was always a massive part of us missing. So friends for now, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Bella." He said, before standing up, walking around the table to pull me into a friendly hug. He kissed my cheek softly before sitting next to Alice again. The kiss with no spark. I never thought I'd see the day where I felt nothing when Edward touched or kissed me.

Everyone looked at Jasper for his turn.

"I'll be honest. I really don't want to do this so soon. But after talking to Bella, I know that this is necessary for the sakes of the family. Alice, Edward, I really don't care what you do anymore, just make sure you don't do anything in front of me, you both really hurt me, don't forget I'm the empath and I didn't even notice the change in affections. Don't pity me. I'm stronger then anyone else in this house and we all now why. You didn't have to leave Bella the first time Edward. You all forgot one very important thing with me.

"I feel_ all_ of your emotions even your _thirst_. So you were all thirsty that night Bella got a paper cut and it was magnified because not only did I have my own thirst to look after I had 6 other people's thirst to look after as my own. You always blamed me and said I was the weak link when I'm stronger then all of you put together. I'll do this for Bella and for the family because family means a lot to me, but seriously, you can say your sorry a million times, I might feel that your sorry but it's not enough for now. I'll be civil but it'll take a lot longer for us to be okay again. You'll always be my brother Edward, but you've hurt more people then just Me and Bella. Alice, you were my first love, and I'll appreciate everything you did for me, but you deceived me in the nastiest way possible. Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't love me anymore and that you formed feelings for Edward?" he asked.

"I saw that when I told you, you'd go off and you'd drink from a human, I didn't want you to feel disappointed in yourself, and I saw that you and Bella wouldn't get together because she would be scared you'd go after Renesmee. It was for your own happiness Jasper and I know I hurt you and I am so sorry." She said sincerely.

"My happiness? I'd of rather you told me and what I might have done, instead of letting Bella and Renesmee catch you in the act! You always think about yourselves not other people. I appreciate you had my feelings in thought, but to be honest, if you really cared about my feelings you wouldn't have done this to begin with." he said.

Carlisle decided to step in before an argument came out.

"Okay, so we've talked about this. Can we all just be civil until things get better between everyone? Anyway, is everyone still on board with this hospital thing? Because if we all are, then Jasper, Bella and I have a flight to catch." he said unexpectedly. I looked over to him.

"You mean?" I said.

"Yes, Bella, time for the Volturi." He said.

* * *

**A/N:**OOO Cliffy!! Anyway. I have started the next chapter. It will be up on either late Tuesday/early Wednesday... hopefully!! Please Review. Oh and thank you to teamedward2110 for wishing me a happy birthday!


	19. The Volturi

Chapter 18:- The Volturi

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**Sorry for not updating on Tuesday or Wednesday when I said I would. Total writers block. Anyway, I've worked it out as 27 chapters altogether. I have started the next chapter. So enjoy this one. As it's the...Volturi!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Silence surrounded the room.

"You're going to the Volturi? Now?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes. We have to if we want to do this, we need to ask them for permission as it could expose us." Carlisle answered.

"Okay. So is everyone in for the plan?" He asked again.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Okay, I've booked the tickets just in case. We just need to pack and then we need to get going." He said.

Jasper and I left the table and packed.

After we were done, we took our entire luggage downstairs and loaded the car before we turned back towards the house to say goodbye to the family. Carlisle said goodbye to Esme first, while I said goodbye to Jake and Renesmee first, Jasper with Emmett and Rosalie.

I hugged Jake first and then Renesmee.

"Bye guys. I'll phone you when we get there okay? Ness I know your old enough, but you'll always be my little girl. Please be careful okay?"

"I will mom. Love you and I'll see you soon." she said before hugging me again, and I change places with Jasper.

I hugged Rose first and then Emmett pulled me into one of his massive bear hugs.

"Bye Bells!" He boomed. "Love ya, keep away the nasty vamps okay?"

I laughed and nodded hugging him again before I let go.

Both Jasper and I had finished saying our goodbyes before turning to Edward and Alice.

"Bye," Jasper said.

Short and sweet, I like it.

I turned to them,

"I know it hasn't been long, but, I'll see you when we get back. Please work things out with the rest of the family. If they take to you again now, then you have a bigger chance of Jasper coming through too." I said.

"Thanks Bella. Good luck." Edward said.

"Yeah. Bye...Edward." I turned and grabbed Jaspers hand before heading to the car. We got in and Carlisle started the car and going down the drive.

I sighed.

"What's up Bells?" Jasper asked.

"It's weird. They just got back from Volterra and now we're heading there. I wish we could have made a start on making a better relationship but I guess we have to wait until we get back. I will never forgive them for doing what they did. But I can try and work around it." I said.

"Fair enough Bella."

"Bella, Jasper, I'm proud of you. I know it's not easy to be around Edward and Alice, but it's nice to see that you are being civil towards each other and not trying to rip each other's heads off. I mean that in both the literal and in the figurative sense. I know what they did was wrong, and I am not condoning what they did, but I really am proud of you." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Dad." I said. Carlisle smiled with pride.

We spent the rest of the drive to the airport in silence, when we arrived, it was the normal, check in, security, departure lounge etc...

We flew in first class. The Cullen's really like to splash out at bit.

The 13 hour plane ride was spent talking about what would happen when we arrive to Volterra. We were to go straight into the castle, ask for an appointment with Aro, luckily, Carlisle had rang before we left and managed to get us an audience with them when we arrive, then we tell them the plane, before heading to the hotel in which we would be staying at, dropping off our things, before going for a quick hunt, hopefully then it will be morning and time for us to return to the castle. Then we should find out the verdict.

When the plane landed at Florence, we got off first, before going to baggage claim, Carlisle had phoned ahead for a car, and soon enough we were off toward Volterra. The 1 ½ hour car ride turned into a 45 minute drive with the speed that Carlisle drove at.

When we arrived at the castle, we walked in, and it looked exactly the same as it did when I was human, Gianna still working at the desk.

"Ah, Mr Cullen, good to see you. Bella, vampirism is suiting you and you must be Jasper Whitlock. I've heard so much about you." She said to the three of us.

"Thank you Gianna, I believe Aro, Caius and Marcus are expecting us." Carlisle said with authority.

"Oh of course. Go straight in." She said and pointed her finger to the way we were to walk.

We reached a door, and Carlisle knocked on it.

"Come in." We heard from inside the room.

Carlisle opened the door and the three of us walked in together. Jasper holding my left hand and Carlisle had my arm through his.

We walked half way in the room before we stopped. Looking around it was the exact position I was in when I came here to save Edward's life, all those years ago.

I noticed Marcus looking at Jasper and I intently before touching Aro's hand. When Marcus took his hand off Aro's, Aro smiled.

"Ah, relationships indeed. How it has been noticed that you my dear Bella, are no longer the mate of Edward, and Jasper is neither the mate of Alice. Pray, what has happened for this development to happen?" Aro asked.

Carlisle stepped forward, "How about you see for yourself Aro." Before placing his hand on top of Aro's for a few minutes. Soon enough, Carlisle stepped away from Aro, taking his hand with him. Aro looked at Jasper and I in pity.

"Which one of you saw that happen?" Aro asked us.

"I did. So did my daughter. That is how the rest of the family and now you know what has happened," I said to him.

"Oh. So Why are you here?" He asked.

"Didn't you pick that up from Carlisle's thoughts?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't," He said.

"Oh okay then. Well while Edward and Alice were here, Jasper and I enrolled at college, and we went to medical school. We now have a degree in medicine and we didn't know what to do for the next couple of years, so I came up with a plan, but a plan that has to be certified by you," I said.

He looked at me intently and nodded as if for me to go on.

"We want to open a hospital. A hospital for people who can't afford it, like the NHS in the UK but in America and only one for now, before maybe spreading it across the country. We will do everything, but we need sponsors, otherwise it'll look to conspicuous to the humans, would you allow us to do this and sponsor us, or have we wasted our time and money coming here to ask you for help?"

Aro looked at me hard before looking towards his brothers, there was a lot of hand touching and then Aro looked back towards us.

"Can you come back in a couple of hours? We would like to discuss this a bit more before making a decision." He asked politely.

"Of course. We are going to go hunting, we will return once we have sated our thirst. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Go ahead, let Gianna know on your way out to let you come straight in when you return, of course if we are feeding can you wait until we have finished I know you don't follow the...more...tradtional method of feeding." Aro put gently.

"Sure. Thank you for seeing us." Carlisle said before turning around and leaving the room, I turned towards the brothers and nodded, as did Jasper before we left the room. When we left we found Carlisle talking to Gianna, when we approached the conversation stopped, and Carlisle turned to us.

"Are you ready for going?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, and we walked out of the castle, before jumping back into the car before heading to the hotel.

Soon enough, we arrived at Hotel San Lino, and checked in before heading towards our room and dropping our bags off and heading out to hunt. We hunted into the early hours, catching a couple of Italian deer and wild boars.

When we finished we headed back to the hotel to shower and change before meeting back up with the 3 brothers.

We arrived not longer after they fed, we could still smell the human blood around the room.

The brothers sitting in their thrones looking very sated, while we just look...sated.

"Ah, you have returned." Aro said as we stood in our previous places.

"Yes. Obviously." Jasper said sarcastically. Carlisle and I gave him a look as he shrugged.

The brothers and the surrounding guard laughed uneasy.

"You're so hilarious Jasper Whitlock." Aro said.

"Actually, Aro, I'm known as Jasper Hale. I am in fact a member of the Cullen coven." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, of course." He said, "I apologize."

"Accepted." Jasper said.

"So have you come up with an answer?" I asked.

"Yes we have."

"And..."

"We will help you with your hospital, it will be good publicity for us, we will help you with all the fee's, salaries and equipment. Have you found a building yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. We talked about it, and then decided to talk to you before acting on it in case you said no." I said.

"Fair enough. So how much would you like?" He asked.

"What ever you would like to give us Aro. You are after all sponsoring us." I said.

"Fair enough. How is....$10,000,000?" He asked.

"You're seriously, going to give us that amount of money?" I said awed.

"Yes, well we obviously own a lot more money then that, but if you don't want that then we can either go higher or lower. It's your choice."

"No, $10,000,000 is enough thank you."

"Very well. Let us know when you are going to open it, we would like to come and watch." Aro said.

"We'll keep you informed Aro." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said.

They dismissed us and we walked out of the room, when we were out of the room I jumped on top of Jasper and hugged him so tightly.

"We did it." I whispered.

"We did indeed, Darlin'." Jasper said.

* * *

**A/N:**Awww. Cute right? Anyway, next chapter is them going back home and then planning the hospital. WHOO!! Anyway have a look-see at my poll. I've started to write another fanfic. It's Bella and Marcus pairing. If anyone wants the job of beta-ing it. Let me know please!!

Review??


	20. Putting The Plan Into Action

Chapter 19:- Putting the plan into action

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight or any other part of the saga. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Heyy, so here's the next chapter. I have decided that due to my pathetic college timetable, I can write on a Wednesday and a Thursday as well as the weekend. I'll update as and when I can as I'll be starting to get assignments soon. Thanks to my beta, and to Sobriquett. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_They dismissed us and we walked out of the room, when we were out of the room I jumped on top of Jasper and hugged him so tightly._

"_We did it." I whispered._

"_We did indeed, Darlin'." Jasper said._

We left the castle, and made our way back to the hotel quickly. Jasper showered while Carlisle and I sat in our room.

"You did well today Bella. I'm proud of you." He said.

I lent over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you dad." I said to him.

"Bella, I know I'm not your real father but." I interrupted him

"Carlisle. You and Esme might not have made me and gave birth to me, but your my parents in every way that counts."

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how much that means to me," He said.

"It's the truth. Would you rather I lie to you and say that I agree you're not my real father because I won't. In my eyes you _are_ my real father. Sure your name isn't Charlie, but you and Esme have given me more support and stability then Renee, Phil and Charlie ever gave me."

He kissed the top of my head and we hugged for a while longer.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked.

"What?"

"The hospital, I don't want to do all of this for it all to fail. I just can't bear to disappoint any of you and if it does fail it'll be on my shoulders." I said quietly, but I knew that Carlisle could hear me.

"You won't disappoint us Bella, it's something we all want to do, so if it fails we all do." He said.

"Okay, thanks Dad. Love you." I said quietly. I hardly tell Esme and Carlisle I love them.

"Love you too sweetheart." He said and kissed the top of my head.

Jasper came into the room seconds later.

"Hey, bathroom's free for you Bells," he said.

"Thanks Jazz, I'll go in now." I stood up and kissed him on the lips before entering the shower.

I showered quickly, washing my hair and body before getting out.

I got dressed quickly and walked into the bedroom, when I entered I found Carlisle on the phone to Esme, while quickly packing his bag, and Jasper on the phone to Emmett.

I walked in and got my phone out, and dialled Renesmee's number.

She picked up 3 rings later.

"Hey Mom," She said.

"Hey Honey, you okay?"

"I miss you," She said.

"Miss you too. We're going to be coming home soon, we'll be home tomorrow hopefully." I said.

"Okay. How was it?"

"It was great, we got it. We'll talk more about it when we get home okay?"

I looked around the room and found that Jasper and Carlisle were ready for going.

"Ness, I gotta get going we're leaving soon." I said to her.

"Okay, bye mom, be safe."

"Will do. You too."

I closed the phone and got my stuff together when we were ready for going.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yup," I said, and picked up my bag as we exited the room. We walked down the stairs to check out. When that was all over we left the hotel and go into the car. Carlisle again at the wheel and we made our way to the airport.

When we arrived, we checked in, and made our flight easily enough. We spent the flight mostly in silence, only talking about what happened in Volterra and what was to come.

We arrived early in the morning, and made our way back to the house. When we arrived everyone was waiting outside for us. Alice must have seen us.

When we got out of the car Renesmee jumped into my arms.

"I missed you, Mom." She said. I kissed her forehead,

"Missed you too," I whispered. Jacob whisked me into a hug and held me for ages.

"Hey Bells. It's been boring without you."

"Thanks Jake," I laughed and Rosalie pulled me into a hug.

"Never. Leave. Me. With. Them. Without. You. Again." She said each word individually.

"Okay Rose. Promise."

Emmett was next and he pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Bellsy! Missed you squirt"

"Missed you too brother-bear." I said and hugged him tighter.

I went to Esme next and pulled her into a hug.

"So glad your home Bella." She said.

"Thanks Mom," I said.

She gasped.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear, loud enough for her to hear me only.

"I love you too sweetheart."

I said a quick hello to Edward and Alice and made my way into the house.

We all sat around the dinner table awaiting the news.

"Okay, so we went to Volterra and Aro has given us his permission and $10,000,000. He wants updates on what's to happen with the hospital." I said.

"So we're going to do it?" Esme said.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

We spent the rest of the morning, making plans on the building and area. We quickly found the perfect area and we found that we have to build the hospital itself. Esme and Carlisle got stuck into plans for the building, Edward and Alice were looking into the future for stock markets and looking for business's that will become our sponsor as we can't only have the Volturi, or it will look a tad weird.

The rest of us were getting unpacked, and went hunting.

When we arrived back at the house, I found Carlisle on the phone to some building contractors, and Esme hunched over building plans that she drew up herself.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Mom. Anything I can do?" I asked her.

"Sure, you can help me plan where all the rooms will go." She said, and we spent the rest of the afternoon hunched over the plans making changes where they need to go. We found ourselves on Esme's laptop, 3d'ing all the plans and making al the plans, with a decroating tool on it also, so we can see how the hospital will look in the end.

The hospital will have 7 floors. Emergency, Outpatient, inpatient, maternity, operating theatre, consulting rooms and a meeting floor.

All together there will be 4000 rooms, everything included and 14 waiting rooms. One on each side of the floor. 3 staircases and 3 lifts. We even planned out the car parking spaces.

When everything was finished, we called another meeting and showed the others our plans.

The response was brilliant. Everyone was shocked by how the whole things looked that we all wanted to make a start straight away.

Luckily Carlisle had found a contractor that can start right away and is more then up for the challenge of our project. They are to start within the next month as they have to find the materials for the build. Of course as we are vampires we could get the whole thing built within a month. Hopefully, we can decorate it ourselves, so it won't take as much time. As it would only take a couple of days with 7 of us on the team and defiantly with vampire speed, it can be done 4 times quicker.

* * * * *

We spent the next month and a half building and decorating the hospital. Carlisle and I have interviewed the staff personally, and found a terrific team of doctors, nurses, receptionists, board members, and found another 4 sponsors.

It was the week before the opening, and we had contacted the Volturi and asked them to come to our opening. They greatly accepted, and will be arriving tomorrow.

My Dad is also coming. We have been in regular contact with each other for a while. It'll be nice to see him. Thankfully, the Volturi know that my father knows seeing as it was under their permission that we could tell him.

We have named the hospital, 'The Cullen Free Hospital'. It sounds kinda dorky. But I like it. Hopefully none of my human friends will see me while I was there or any of the others. But hey, what can I do? Of course Alice will be on the lookout for anything bad that will happen, that also includes previous acquaintances from the past 50 years.

In which case if that does happen, we can give another doctor the case.

* * * *

The Volturi arrived and everything was okay, Charlie arrived the day after and I worried over nothing. They all got along like a house on fire. It was weird to see.

Suddenly, it was the day of the opening...

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo opening of the hospital!! :)

Anyway, I've been asked by my 'ideas girl' to mention her story:- _Blind Faith_ by **Sobriquett**

_ A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH_.

She's also writing for the Support Stacie Auction. Have a look at her profile for the link. Also please have a look at my poll. I'm currently writing a Marcus&Bella fic as well. I know I need a life, anyway, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing it for me, let me know!

Please review this chapter. I'll make me happy and I'll update quicker too


	21. The Opening

Chapter 20:- The Opening

Disclaimer:- I do not own anything related to Twilight. All characters and plot belong to Stephanie Meyer. No profits are being made from writing this story.

**A/N:**A massive thank you to my 'ideas girl' because without her, you would all probably be waiting for this chapter for a while... I had no idea how to start this, it took days before _Sobriquett_ started me off, so thank you. Also thank you to my amazing Beta. This story is sadly coming to an end. I've planned it for another 7 chapters to go. I'll write as much as I can this weekend. I'm now at college for 12.5 hours a week so now I have more time to write before I get overloaded with assignments. Thanks to everyone who has read this from chapter 1 and taken the ride with me and for reviewing, alerting and everything else. It means a lot. Now here's chapter 20. It's a bit short but yeah it's better then nothing...right?

_

* * *

The Volturi arrived and everything was okay, Charlie arrived the day after and I worried over nothing. They all got along like a house on fire. It was weird to see. _

_Suddenly, it was the day of the opening...

* * *

_

**Jasper's POV**

The idea that the Volturi would not only tolerate Charlie but also like him was alien to me. Then, as we had been hoping, the sky on the day of the opening was perfectly clouded over. I wondered whether or not I should push my luck further, and decided I needed someone to talk to. I didn't get chance before the opening ceremony began and everyone was swept up in the excitement when eventually, I managed to corner Emmett and just blurted the question out.

He looked ecstatic at first and then in obvious Emmett fashion, he threatens me. Of course I told him I wouldn't do anything like that and if I ever do, he has permission to kill me.

Everyone is running around trying to get everything ready. Aro, Marcus, Caius and Charlie are sitting in the living room, watching baseball and chatting amongst themselves. I never thought that the leaders of the vampire world would be comfortable sitting with a human and being friends. It's totally unheard of and if any other of our kind found this out, would it be the end of the Volturi?

Soon, enough everything was ready. Alice had dressed each of us individually, the Volturi feeling lightly violated in the sense of another vampire dressing them, especially for an occasion such as this. Alice has also made them to start wearing coloured contacts. As the red would defiantly put people off from talking to them and maybe even make them run away screaming.

We all left the house together, Edward and Alice in her Porsche 911 Turbo, Carlisle, Esme and Charlie in the Mercedes, Aro, Marcus and Caius in their rental car, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob in Emmett's Jeep and Bella and I in Bella's Ferrari.

We arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. If we were going at human speed it would have taken about an hour. We got out of the car and headed towards the front. People had already started to surround the building. The ceremony wasn't set to start for another 45 minutes, so we all looked around the hospital, making sure that everything was set and ready to go, and we also gave the Volturi and Charlie a tour. They were very impressed. By the time everything was finished and we answered any questions from Aro, Marcus, Caius and Charlie it was time for the ceremony to begin.

We all left the building and stood up on a temporary stage that Esme had put up quickly the other night. Carlisle got up and stood in front of the microphone.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Today is a great day for us. The Cullen Free hospital was originally my daughter's idea after she completed medical school. It's taken about 3 months for everything to be set up but it's been done. Today celebrates the opening and the everlasting clinic behind me. We have all worked extremely hard. This hospital, not only the best medical care America can offer, but we're also doing this for free, only gaining money from donations and sponsors. Aro Volturi, our main sponsor has graciously accepted our offer of officially opening this establishment. So Aro the floor is yours." Carlisle said as Aro stepped up and taking Carlisle's place in front of the microphone.

"Thank you Carlisle. As the Cullen Free Hospital's biggest sponsor it is an honour to do this. As a family friend of the Cullen's as well, I automatically offered as much money as I possibly could for this great cause. This hospital will achieve great things. It would be my pleasure to announce this hospital...Open!" He said as he cut the ribbon that covers the doors.

Everyone in the audience cheered and the automatic doors opened. The crowd thinned out dramatically and the hospital was soon filled up with new doctors, nurses and receptionists. The EMT centres around the area now know to split the patients between us and nearer hospitals.

As the day went on I made up my mind, I was going to ask Charlie as soon as I possibly can. It might not be tonight or tomorrow but it will be sometime soon. The day quickly turned into night, and soon enough everyone started to go home.

Charlie, the Volturi and the rest of the family were the only people left in the hospital. We all went home and watched numerous films throughout the night, before Charlie goes home to bed. When Charlie had gone home. the Volturi and the remaining Cullen's, spent the rest of the night, sorting out the hospital schedules and financial plans for the future, before we all headed out to out.

Emmett stayed close to me, throughout the hunt rather then going for it as he usual does. Just as I had finished draining a buck, Emmett came up behind me.

"Jasper. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure. What's up Em?" I asked.

"You absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Defiantly. I love her."

"Okay. When you going to ask?"

"As soon as I possibly can. Will you come with me to go...shopping?" I asked

"Of course. When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow. I have something to do in the morning, but afterwards?"

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"Do you want to hunt some more?" I asked.

"Okay, just promise me that this is what you defiantly want because once you've asked and you've gotten your answer, there's always going back, but breaking her heart even more. She's been hurt enough." Emmett said.

"I know Em. I won't, I love her beyond comprehension. She's my life, my world, my best friend, and the person I want to spend eternity with, no matter if it's long or short," I said.

"Fair enough. Let me go hunting and then we can go. Okay?"

"Okay. Emmett??" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," I said as he ran off waving at me while running off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N:**I know it's short. Now then, who knows what's going to happen next? Let me know in a review. Now then. As promised, please take a look at _Blind Faith by Sobriquett_ her story is on my fav's.

_A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH._

It's amazingly written. Regular updates, becuase I nag...a lot :) She's an amazing writer and she's lovely to talk to, too. So read it, review it. Along with all of mine.. of course :)

Now I'll go and write chapter 21 for you all as I have nothing to do atm :) Whooo. Laters'..

**REVIEW please :D**


	22. Asking Charlie

Chapter 21:- Asking Charlie

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. I'm just an 18 year old with a dream of writing and has decided to start off small by writing fanfiction.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. It's been great to read all of the reviews :). Here's chapter 21. 22 is currently in progress. Don't know when I'll finish it, but yeah. Anyway, enjoy this one. Thank you to Sobriquett and to BellaCullen884 :)

* * *

"_Okay. Emmett??" I asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you." I said as he ran off waving at me while running off into the distance. _

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

I finished hunting, and met up with Emmett, before making our way back to the house. It was quiet. I looked at the clock and it said 9:00AM. I decided that it was a good time to find Charlie and talk to him. I found Emmett in the living room playing on the Wii and I nodded at him, he returned it.

I ran up to my room, changed for the day and left the house heading towards Charlie's house. I arrived minutes after leaving the house and knocked on the door. Charlie opened the door and ushered me into the house.

We sat in the front room.

"How're you?" I asked Charlie.

"I'm okay thanks Jasper. Just feeling a tad tired. Great day yesterday," he said.

"Yeah it was. Anything I can get you?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. What you after Jasper? I can tell this isn't just a social visit."

"You're right. I'm here to ask you something."

He indicated for me to go on.

"I'm here to ask your permission to marry your daughter," I said.

He looked like he was expecting this. His facial expression was calm, but his emotions were flowing out of him and into me. There was excitement, pride, happiness.

"You have it Jasper. I can rely on you, I like you, and you're perfect for Bella. I know I never hid the fact that I didn't like Edward. But I was right in my interpretation of him. You? I know your perfect for Bella. Welcome to the family son." He said and patted my back.

"Thank you Charlie," I said, happy that I have gained the love of my life's father's approval.

"Do you have the ring yet?" Charlie asked.

"Not yet. I was going to go this afternoon with Emmett. Why?" I asked.

"Stay here." is all he said as he lifted himself off the sofa and out of the room, he headed upstairs, into his room, rattled around in the room before coming down the stairs holding a blue box. He handed it to me.

"This was my mothers. I didn't give it to Edward as I didn't think they would last and I was right, like I said earlier. With you, I can tell you, you will be together for eternity. It just took a bit longer to get together. This is for you."

I opened the box and inside it was a beautiful ring. It was silver with 6 small diamonds surrounding a big one.

"Wow." Is all I said as I stared at the beautiful ring.

"Are you sure about this Charlie?" I asked.

"Definitely. I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't sure."

"Thank you, so much." I said.

"You're welcome. Now then, would you like to stay to watch the game?" He asked.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

We sat in the living room watching the game for the rest of the morning. Once it had finished, I said my goodbyes to Charlie before heading back to the house. When I arrived the rest of the family had returned. Along with the Volturi, was sitting down on the sofa talking. The talking stopped when I walked in, and Bella got up elegantly off the sofa, walked stealthy across the room and into my open waiting arms. She collapsed in them and sighed as she pressed her forehead into my chest.

"I missed you." Was all she said before she tilted her head up towards me and kissed me softly.

"Missed you too." I replied and kissed her forehead. I picked her up and walked towards the sofa and I sat down, with her sitting on my lap.

"So what's been happening?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Now that the hospital is open, we're figuring out how often we're going to hunt, and the shifts we're going to work. Obviously we have to keep up appearances and work the same amount of hours as the humans. Jasper, do you want us all to work at the same time or at different times?" Carlisle asked.

"Different times, but can Bella and I work at the same time? We work better that way I think." I replied. A small smile came upon both Bella and Carlisle's face.

"That can be done." He said.

We spent the afternoon talking about the hospital and other family activities. It was nice. Emmett caught my eye and gestured to go outside. I nodded. I kissed Bella on her forehead, moved her into the seat next to me, and stood up and walked outside waiting for Emmett to come. He came out of the house a couple of minutes later.

We jumped into the Jeep and Emmett started it up and took off down the drive.

"Emmett?" I said once we were out of mind reading range for Edward.

"Yes Jasper?" He asked.

"I already have a ring," I said.

"He stopped the car suddenly."

"What do you mean, you already have the ring?" he asked slowly.

"When I asked Charlie earlier, he gave me his mothers ring. Look," I said as I pulled out the blue box and showed him the ring.

"Shit man. Charlie gave you this?" He asked.

"Yeah he did. He said the reason he didn't give it to Edward was because he didn't think they'd last, the reason he gave it to me is because he thinks we'll last forever," I said.

"Wow that's deep man, even for Charlie."

"I know. You should have seen the look on my face when he said that."

He laughed.

"Okay so what do you want to do now that you have the ring?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking of proposing tomorrow. I can take her out by the waterfall and propose there. Can you help me set it up?"

"Sure, you wanna go now?"

"Please," I said.

Emmett started up the Jeep again and we took off towards the waterfall. When we got there it looked as lovely as ever; My new favourite place.

We decorated the area to my liking. It took a couple of hours, but it looked lovely once it was finished. We headed back to the house straight away and I waited for the perfect time to ask my perfect Bella to marry me. I just hope she says yes...

* * *

**A/N:** So should she say Yes? No? Hah and you all thought I'd be going shopping for the ring :P I like that Charlie has his own ring for Bella's "One." Anyway, please read and review _Blind Faith_ by _Sobriquett_ and _Baby Blues_ by_ BellaCullen884_. Review? Please!!!! :D xox


	23. The Proposal

-1Chapter 22:- The Proposal

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. No profits are being made from writing this fanfiction, it is purely for my own amusement and the readers of this story. All characters and the books above are owned by Stephanie Meyer the original author.

**A/N:**So sorry for the delay of this update. Life is getting in the way I'm afraid. I've started back at college (I am in the UK, so not uni for those in USA) anyway, here's chapter 22. I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I've finished the others. It'll take me a while but yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jasper has been acting a bit weird ever since the day of the opening. We've been together for a couple of years now. It's been wonderful. The happiest I have ever been. Happier then I was when I was with Edward. I was so convinced he was my soul mate, when in reality, it's Jasper that is my soul mate. Edward was the person who brought us together and gave me Renesmee.

Emmett and Jasper are currently out and I don't know what's happening. Is he planning on breaking up with me? Or is it something more? We've been so happy, and I would be completely heartbroken if things ended between us. He's my life, he makes me whole. They should be home soon, they just went out without so much of a goodbye.

Edward and Renesmee are bonding, their relationship has severely been broken ever since the infidelity. Yes, she's 25 years old, and only looks like a 17 year old, but she's my baby. She's everything I always wanted. She's bright, caring, happy, thoughtful, considerate, and still acts like she did when she was 5 years old.

Rosalie and Alice are shopping, they have been working on their friendship since Edward and Alice returned from Volterra. Things seems to be improving. Alice and I are trying but to be honest, it's really weird. She hurt me so much. She was my best friend for so long that the hurt she caused me, I'm afraid will never be rekindled again.

Edward is still trying to make up with me, his excuses are lame, and I know I should behave a bit more cordially towards him, but he was my mate for many years, the bond that vampires says that can't be broken was, along with Jasper and Alice's and in place two new bonds were formed. I'm not upset that Alice and Edward are married, I'm just glad that things in a sense have been sorted out.

Carlisle is working, he's taking more and more shifts at the hospital until it settles down. Esme, is out looking for some materials for a house she has her eye on a couple of hours away. I don't know where it is though, except it's the place we'll be moving to when it's time which should be in a couple of years time.

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett came running into the house pushing each other around and running further into the house.

"Jasper," I said quietly.

The boys quickly stopped messing around, and I heard Emmett walk upstairs and into his room. While Jasper walked into the front room where I was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Bella," he said as he walked up to me and hugged me close to him.

"Is everything okay Jasper? I just get the feeling your preoccupied with something," I said to him.

"Everything is fine Bella. What makes you think otherwise?" He asked sounding concerned.

"You've been acting really preoccupied recently and I thought maybe you'd be breaking up with me or something," I said really quickly and quietly.

"Breaking up with you?!" He screamed.

"Well what am I supposed to think Jasper? You've been acting weird for days! This is exactly the way Edward was acting towards me before I found him and Alice at it!" I screamed back at him.

"Bella, come with me," he pleaded with me.

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"Just come with me Bella," he said adamant that he will get his way in the end.

I stood up and followed him as he ran out of the house and into the woods in the direction of the waterfall.

"Why we going to the waterfall Jasper?" I asked.

"Because that's where I need to talk to you, it's important. Please Bella, don't ask questions, you'll find out everything in a minute," he said.

I shut up and we ran all the way to the waterfall. When I entered the clearing by the waterfall I gasped. It was even more beautiful then it has ever been since we found it. The waterfall looking the same as always, but the surrounding area was gorgeous. The tree's with lights entangled with the leaves and branches. On the floor was a number of rose petals that had been lightly spread against the ground with a blanket in the middle with glasses of red liquid in it with the smell of Jaguar. How he managed to catch one in the area is beyond me, but it smelt delicious.

I took another step forward into the clearing and noticed Jasper at the other side of it, looking at me intently as if trying to interpret what my next move will be.

"It's beautiful Jasper," I said quietly and the next thing I know, Jasper is standing in front of me, with his arms straightened out. I collapsed into them and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I said sobbing.

"Shhh, what for?" He asked.

"For thinking you were going to break up with me."

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry I acted that way and made you think that," he said.

"So what did you bring me out here for?" I asked.

"Well, come here," He said and pulled me onto the blanket, directly in the middle. He turned around, stared into my eyes, kissed me softly and went down on one knee.

I gasped.

"Bella, I love you so much, and the past few years with you have been amazing. Your my best friend, my soul mate, my companion. When we're apart, my chest feels like it will break from the emptyness your absence leaves me with, your so bright, caring, and a spectacular woman. Will you spend eternity with me as my wife?" He asked.

I stared at him, looking at him with what would be glassy eyes if I was human. We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes while I tried to take in what he said.

He wants to marry me. He wants to make me his wife, his mate. My Jasper, my wonderful, beautiful Jasper wants to marry me. I looked at him and he looked heartbroken.

"Yes!" I screamed. He looked at me in disbelief.

"I will marry you. Nothing would give me the greatest pleasure," I said.

He looked so happy, that he jumped up, picked me up into a hug and swirled me round in a circle.

"Thank you Bella," He said, and kissed me really softly.

"I love you Jasper. You make me so incredibly happy," I said.

He pulled out a blue box and opened it, before handing it to me. I held it, and looked at the ring inside.

"OMG, this is my grandma's ring isn't it?" I said.

"Yes. Charlie gave it me," he answered.

"Wow. I never thought he would give it to anyone."

"Well he gave it to me. It's yours. That is... if you want it?" He asked.

"Of course I want it," I said and put it on. The perfect fit.

We sat by the waterfall until the sun went down. When we returned, the others were still out. Jasper and I decided to wait downstairs until they come home. Alice and Rose arrived first, quickly followed by Carlisle and Esme, 5 minutes later Jacob, Emmett, Renesmee and Edward returned.

Alice was bouncing in her seat full of excitement, Edward looked indifferent, and the others looked confused.

I stood up.

"Hey, urm, we have something to tell you," I said.

They nodded at me as if to continue.

"We're engaged," I said.

The others jumped up and ran over to us and engulfed us in a massive hug that lasted for a while.

We soon broke apart and everyone sat down.

"So when's the wedding?" Rose asked.

I looked at Jasper who shrugged.

So I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Soon."

* * *

**A/N:**Short chapter I know, but I had to get something out to you all before you thought I'm abandoning you all. Anyway, no idea when next chapter will be out. So I applogize for the delay now. Please review. make my miserably boring day brighten :)

Next chapter:Planning the wedding :D


	24. Planning

Chapter 23:- Planning

Disclaimer:- I am not Stephanie Meyer, so therefore I do not own Twilight or any other pieces of her work, I'm just an 18 year old with a dream of writing and starting off small by writing my own fanfiction. Sadly, I gain no profit from doing this.

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Back at college, assignments, knee, going out, etc... Life's taking it's toll. Anyway, only a couple of chapters left. I'm tying up all the loose ends now. Hope you like this chapter, thanks to my beta and to my idea's girl. :)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I'm now engaged to Jasper. It's a great feeling, I love him so much. We haven't come up with a date yet, but we know we want it to be soon. I phoned Charlie earlier and told him, and he was so happy for us. It was really nice to see seeing as he despised Edward with a passion.

In a way I wish I listened to him at the beginning but then I realised that if I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be in my 30's and probably single. But anyway, there is no point in dwelling in the past, as that relationship with Edward has brought me to Jasper. My true soul-mate.

The whole family has just finished congratulating us on our engagement. More happier for us then others, but I really don't care.

I looked at Jasper and gave him my thinking face and sent him powerful waves of love and lust.

"I love you too Bella," Jasper said.

I smiled at him happy that he caught my emotions. I turned to the others who were looking at us happy that we were at last happy.

I looked at Rose and then Esme. They seem perfect for what I want.

"Rose, Mom? Will you plan our wedding?" I asked and the next thing I knew, I was engulfed in 4 arms.

"We'd love to," Esme whispered into my ear so only I can hear her. I looked up at them and smiled.

"So when do you want the wedding? We need a time frame Bella." Rose said.

I looked at Jasper, who just shrugged and gesticulated to me, to say when I wanted the wedding.

"How about in a couple of months?" I asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want Bella," He said.

"Yeah, it is. The sooner the better, you know how about Vegas?" I said teasingly.

"NO!" Said the reminder of the family said.

"Bad idea it seems. Oh well. I wasn't being serious about it anyway," I said.

The others released a sigh of relief at what I said and conversation picked up again.

I moved from my seat and sat on top of Jasper, who instantly wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, before kissing it and then his lips.

"Love you," I whispered.

"You too," He said.

I looked around the room, and Alice looked at me inquisitively.

"What Alice?" I asked

"Why didn't you ask me to plan your wedding?" she asked quietly.

I laughed.

"You seriously expect me to ask you to plan my wedding after everything you've done to me, Jasper and this family? Your delusional," I said.

She looked hurt, and for a moment I regretted what I said, but the force of my anger towards her pushed the regret back deep inside of me.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said before standing up and leaving the room.

"Yeah well your a bit late Alice," I said

Carlisle looked at me, disappointment flooding his expression. I felt bad.

"Bella, can I have a word with you please?" He asked and stood up before leaving the room.

I stood up and followed him. We ended up in his office.

"Bella, why did you say that to Alice?" he asked.

"Dad, you seriously need me to answer that? She and Edward alone broke my heart twice. First she abandoned me with everyone else in this family but she was my best friend, and the second she sleeps with my husband. Come on Carlisle, do you really expect me to be okay with her after all of this, welcome her back with open arms and say 'Alice, darling, I know you've broken my heart twice, but will you help set my heart so breaks again by planning my wedding?' She's delusional." I spat.

Carlisle looked taken aback at what I said before pulling me into a hug. I sobbed against his chest.

He pulled back and pulled my face up with his fingers under my chin.

"Bella, I love you, your my daughter and I will never forgive myself for letting Edward make us leave. I can't possibly understand what you are saying, but can you try and be civil please? I know it will be hard, but for me. Please," He asked.

"Okay dad, but for you only." I said and hugged him again before leaving the room.

* * * *

The next couple of months were spent planning the wedding. I had more of an input going into planning this wedding then I did when I was marrying Edward. It was nice, Rose and Esme are doing a brilliant job at planning it. Charlie was spending as much time with us as possible, his scent has changed a bit, but nothing to really make us concerned.

The wedding is in 3 days and to be frank, I am really nervous at what will happen. Of course I will get to stay with Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's for the rest of my existence.

Jasper and I go on several hunts a week, because of the shifts at the hospital. As promised Carlisle is letting us work together, sometimes it's all three of us working at the same time which is nice, but it gets ever so confusing, seeing as Carlisle and I are 'Cullen' and Jasper 'Hale'. After Jasper and I are married I'm staying at Dr. Cullen. It'll be to inconspicuous when we all return to high school in a couple of years.

The Volturi have been invited to the wedding, and the leaders and their guard gladly excepted the invitation. Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte are coming which has made Jasper very happy. He hasn't seen them since the incident with Renesmee and the Volturi, it will be nice to see them again.

The Denali's are coming, they were shocked at the news of Edward and Alice, and have only agreed to come if they are out of the way throughout the celebration. The other Covens that helped with Renesmee have been invited and are all coming. It will be a busy couple of days. Coven's have already started to arrive because of flights. They are staying with us. The Quileutes are also coming. Jake is my man-of-honour. I'm really not sure on what it's called but that's what I'm going with. He was so ecstatic that I asked him, he literally ran from La Push to here just to hug me.

Rose is my Maid-of-honour, and Angela Webber is my bridesmaid. We had been contacting each other through e-mail and she eagerly agreed. We've met up a few times for dress shopping, and she hasn't mentioned anything about me still looking the same as she does as well. She seems to think that we've been blessed with non-ageing skin. I can't say for what she'll say when she see's Carlisle though. He is after all supposed to be about 50 something. Maybe we can get Rose to do his make-up and make him older.

But yes, they are my wedding party. Jasper's is much quieter, Peter and Emmett are his best men, and Carlisle is going to marry us. Charlie is walking me down the aisle for a second time.

My dress is gorgeous. It suits me "perfectly" according to Esme and Rose. It's one of a kind. I have the only one in the world. Pricey but it's "what I deserve." I love the Cullen's but they are so ostentatious.

* * *

The next 3 days went y so quickly. Jasper and I haven't seen each other since yesterday night. To be honest, I want to see him so badly. All of the other coven's have arrived, we only have 2 humans with us, Angela and Charlie. The others have been told not to hunt anywhere in the state. Rose and Esme came upstairs, pushed me into the shower and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Your getting married!"

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :) Someone asked me not to get Alice planning the story, and I thought it was a great idea so I used it :) Plus Esme is hardly mentioned in some stories. So yeah.

Anyway, Review :) I'll update quicker too.


	25. The Wedding

Chapter 24:-The Wedding

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, the characters, original plot, or anything else related to it. I'm simply just borrowing these wonderful characters and putting them into a story of my own. Sadly, I don't profit from this. Stephanie Meyer does. Damn it. She also owns Edward Cullen.

**A/N:**Okay. So here's the next chap. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to my beta and to fairyfloss101 for giving me the idea for this chapter and the next! Which is already written and beta'd and will be up this week. :)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_The others have been told not to hunt anywhere in the state. Rose and Esme came upstairs, pushed me into the shower and screamed at the top of their lungs._

"_Your getting married!"_

"I know!" I screamed.

"Hurry up Bella, get showered already, we still got loads to do before the wedding itself." Rose said.

"Okay Rose. Get out the room then otherwise you'll have to wait a bit longer before Bella Barbie." I said knowing that she won't like the idea of having to wait much longer.

"Okay, well hurry up Bella, we have to transform you," She said.

"Unless you've forgotten Rose, I'm already transformed. From the stupid human that went out with Edward into a vampire that's marrying Jasper," I said.

They laughed.

"Hurry up!" She said.

I laughed, and showered. The minute I was out of the shower, Esme and Rose pulled me into my room and started my make-up and hair. I am so used to this now after all I am living with Alice and Rose. I was used to Bella barbie when I was human, now I don't get it as often, but often enough.

Bella Barbie took a couple of hours, and when Esme and Rose were finished, I put my dress on. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had my dress which looked like something one of Jane Austen's characters would wear, my hair draped across my face in large curls, and my make-up, subtle, shimmering. My eyes, golden from feeding the night before.

"I look..." I started off but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Beautiful," said a voice from the door.

I turned around and there stood Edward.

"What do you want Edward? I'm getting married to Jasper. So whatever you want to say, say it."

"I'm sorry," He said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. All the hurt I've caused you and everyone else in the family."

"It's taken you to the day I get married to Jasper for this? Why now?"

"I don't want you to get married to Jasper. I want you back," he said.

I laughed in his face.

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"You broke my heart twice Edward and secondly you're married to Alice now."

"That can be re-arranged."

"You know, your delusional, if you think that I'm going to break Jasper's heart a second time?"

"What about Alice?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well she's your best friend."

"A best friend doesn't shag your best friend's husband, and doesn't cheat on her own husband," I argued.

Esme by the sounds of it, had had enough.

"Edward what do you achieve by doing this?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"Mom, I just want her back," he said.

"She's getting married to Jasper. If you wanted her you wouldn't have cheated on her," she said.

"I know, I regret it. I'm sorry, but I can see that this will never change anything. I love you Bella, you're my life, I hope your happy," He said.

"I know Edward. You'll always have a place in my heart. You're my brother now. We just happen to have a daughter too," I said.

He came up to me, and hugged me.

"You look great Bells. You looked spectacular on our own wedding day, now you look 10 times better." He said.

"Thanks Edward," I said and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and walked out of the door. Silence crept into us for a couple of minutes.

I decided I had enough of the silence.

"So... lets go get married," I said.

Esme and Rose was already changed and ready to go, we left the room, and headed down stairs, where Charlie was waiting for us.

As soon as I stepped down from the last step, Charlie walked up to me, and hugged me tightly for a human.

"Your beautiful Bella," He said, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad. You look great," I said.

"What? In this monkey suit? Sure," He laughed.

Angela came into the house at that point, already in her bridesmaid's dress.

She saw me and ran up to me, engulfing me into a hug.

"OMG Bella, you look amazing!" She screeched.

"Thanks Angie. You too." I said.

"You ready for this Bella?" She asked as Jake entered the house. He looked great, in his suit.

He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Lets do this Bells," He whispered into my ear. He let go of me. I took a necessary breath.

"Yup. Lets do this," I said answering Angela.

We all took our places by the door, and the music started, as Rose, Angela and Jake walked down the aisle.

Charlie hung back.

"Ready for this kiddo?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lets do it Dad," I said as he gripped my arm and lead me towards the door. By the time we reached the door, Rose, Angela and Jake had already reached the end.

The music changed to the wedding march and we started to walk down the aisle.

When was walking down the aisle, I didn't notice anything but Jasper. He looked so beautiful. He was glowing with happiness. We didn't reach him fast enough. Once we did, Charlie picked up my hand, kissed my cheek and gave my hand to Jasper.

"Look after her for me. Okay?" he said.

Jasper nodded, "With my life," He answered.

Carlisle stood in front of us, and smiled.

"Who gives Bella away?" He asked, everyone knowing that this is just a regularity thing.

"Me," Charlie said, everybody laughed.

"Okay. Lets do this," Carlisle said.

The wedding went on, like normal weddings do, and then it came up to the vows. Jasper and I had decided to write our own.

Jasper went first.

"_Bella. Isabella. You are a wonderful, caring person, with her whole life to live and you choose it with me. Your so beautiful and everything that you do, makes me love you more then I already do. Our lives have been full with anguish and disappointment but since we've been together, I've felt more happiness and love being with you then I am without you. Your my life. I love you. I promise never to let you down, to love you always, to stand by you in every way I can._"

If I was human I'd be crying by now. Charlie already was and so was Angela.

Carlisle nodded towards me, my indication that it's my turn.

"_Jasper, your such a strong person, you make my darkest days lighten up again, you make me so happy. Everything I do, it's for us, everything you do is for us. We have such a great relationship that we always put the other in front of ourselves. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you in it at all. I promise to always be there for you, encouraging you when you feel like the world is going to end, I'll be there for you if you ever need me, I'll stand by you always." _

After the vows were done, we gave each other our rings, and then we were married.

The kiss at the end was spectacular.

The best day of my life.

Was only about to get worse.

* * *

**A/N:**Damn! Anyway, as I said earlier the next chap is ready for posting. But I'll leave it a while before posting.

I've added an extra chapter to the line-up :) Seeing as I would have gone on for ages!

Anyway please review :)


	26. The Reception

Chapter 25:- The Reception

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun, no matter how much I do. Also I'm afraid I don't own Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Jacob Black or Charlie Swan.

**A/N:**So I had an amazing amount of reviews for the last chapter. I totally love everybody who reviewed!! You made my day. So because you all made me so happy. I decided to put the next chapter up. Let me know if it's any good, because if you don't like it. I can delete it. If you love it, I'll keep it on :) Anyway. Enjoy....

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

We all entered the house again, after all the wedding was outside in the garden. The house decorated beautifully. Flowers everywhere, banners hanging where ever possible.

All the guests have entered the house and have started drinking "wine" out of glasses when actually the "wine" is blood that Carlisle has managed to achieve from the hospital for our guests. Angela is non the wiser.

I walked around the room being congratulated from our guests. Getting hugs from the Volturi, my father and Angela.

The reception had been going on for a while until Angela gasped. Everything went silent.

"What just happened?" She asked scared.

I ran over to her at human speed.

"What do you mean Ang?" I asked hoping that she isn't going to ask the impossible.

"Well, Aro, I think it is. He said something about drinking blood."

The room laughed uneasy

"Why you laughing?" She asked.

"It's a load of nonsense Ang." I said.

"No. They were on about drinking blood. My blood. I think."

I looked at Aro and scowled. He looked shocked.

"Ang, why don't you sit down and have something to drink," I said.

"Okay," She said and I lead her towards the sofa which had been backed up into the walls.

Jasper came in with a glass of water and handed it to Angela.

"Thanks, Jasper."

We stayed like this until I managed to convince Angela that nothing is going on. The music had been turned back on and the party had continued.

Things were going well again until covens were getting restless with a couple of humans in the house and started to run quickly to try and keep themselves occupied.

Everything was going to end up bad. Incredibly bad. I don't know how long it'll take for something to happen in front of Angela.

It was coming to the end of the reception, everyone had left apart from the Volturi who was leaving tomorrow. Jasper and I were also leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow because of the flights. Instead, we were going to stay at a hotel for the night in the honeymoon suite.

Angela was just getting ready to go home when the biggest mistake ever would cost the Volturi.

They revealed themselves to a human. Not any human. But Angela.

Angela was walking downstairs and just to the bottom of the stairs when Aro and Caius broke into a fight. They were biting each other, ripping each others arms off and trying to burn them. Angela screamed and everyone stopped what they were doing including Aro and Caius.

She fainted. Carlisle was standing near her and managed to reach her before she hit the floor. He carried her over to a sofa and laid her down.

While she slept, we were trying to figure out what happens now.

"She's to be killed," Aro said.

"No, give her a chance, she would never out you! She doesn't even know what we are. She just thinks something weird is going on," Edward said.

"I say we change her," I said.

Everyone gasped and looked at me.

"Think about it, she's the only human friend I have left. You can't kill her, she doesn't know what she's seen but she knows she seen something. Something that can't be explained. She deserves to know the truth and be given options, either she's changed to a vampire, or she dies."

I head a very faint gasp coming from her.

She had woken up and heard everything.

"Your a vampire?" She asked me.

I looked down at the floor and nodded.

"That's why you still look the same, the reason why the Cullens are never seen in sunlight, how your the same since you married Edward. Everything points to it, and I never realised.

Please don't kill me," She cried.

I looked over to Aro and gave him my pleading face.

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you," I said.

I looked at Angela.

"Does this mean you want to be changed? Into a vampire, where you will be in so much pain for 3 days that you'll be begging us to kill you. Where you will never see your family again, where you'll be immortal?" I asked.

"Yes, but can you change Ben too? I can't live without him. Please. It's only us two now. Please," She begged.

I looked at Aro again and he nodded again.

"Where is Ben?" I asked Angela.

"At home," She said.

"Phone him, ask him to pick you up," I said.

"Okay."

She stood up and left the room and then arrived a couple minutes later with her phone in her hand.

"He'll be here in five." She said.

"Okay. Now then you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"We'll wait for Ben, see what he says and then we'll bite. Who do you want to change you?" I asked.

"You, Bella."

I looked at Jacob and he nodded as he knows this will break the treaty.

"Okay. I'll do it."

I looked at Carlisle.

"Can you tell me when to stop if I can't?"

He nodded.

Three minutes later and Ben arrived.

"Hey, Ang I'm here."

"Hey Ben. Nice to see you again," I said.

"Bella? Urm congratulations," he said.

"Thanks."

"Why am I here?" He asked.

Aro decided he can't wait any longer.

"We're vampires, do you want to be one?" He asked.

Ben looked at him like he's mental.

He laughed.

"Vampires? Yeah right."

He looked around the room and saw that we were serious.

"Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," He said.

"Really?"

"Well Ang wouldn't have asked me here if it wasn't important, and I'm guessing that because she's still here she's going to become one and wants me there too. So yes. I'll become a vampire." He said.

We led Angela and Ben upstairs without another word. They laid down on Jasper and My bed and I bit into Angela in her neck twice, her wrists, knees and ankles. I then did the same with Ben.

Time for the wait.

* * * * *

Three days came and we were all standing next to Angela and Ben as they are to awake in any moment.

They're heart beats stopped.

They're vampires.

* * * *

Four days have past and Angela and Ben are getting into the swing of things. They're really good at hunting. Angela can wish for anything and she'll get it. Ben can send his thoughts into other peoples heads. It's pretty cool. But it's kind of freaky when your not doing anything and you hear his thoughts and it sounds like he's standing right next to you.

Jasper and I have decided to go on our honeymoon tomorrow. It's about time we had one, it's already a week later. But never mind. It'll be nice to spend some time with him.

* * *

**A/N:**Whoo Ange and Ben are vamps :) Whoop and they have powers. ooooooo. Anyway, next chappy is the Honeymoon. Sorry no lemons. I've tried to write them and they suck. So yeah.

Anyway. Review!! Please? :D


	27. The Honeymoon

Chapter 26:- The Honeymoon

Disclaimer:- Sadly, I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**I've finished writing this story!! I'll update the rest by Sunday I promise! Big thanks to Samantha (BellaCullen884).

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

Bella and I are off on our honeymoon today. It's been a long week, but finally we're through it and on our way.

Angela and Ben are coping very well to being a vampire and to taking on our lifestyle. So far they haven't been out amongst humans yet. They're waiting until after the honeymoon to try.

Bella looked gorgeous on our wedding day. She was beautiful and the vows, they made my want to cry if I was human.

Now, we're in the car heading towards the airport so we can go to Europe. Esme had offered us the island, but I think Bella wanted us to make our own memories elsewhere instead of the place she lost her virginity to Edward.

The plan for the honeymoon is a week in England, a week in Paris, a week in Italy, we have agreed to visit the Volturi when we're nearby, and a week in Spain before we return.

We arrived at the airport quickly enough, and managed to get to the departure lounge rather fast. If I wasn't sure on the time I would have said we went through at vampire speed. Instead it took us half an hour.

The plane was nice, luckily Bella and I no longer struggled with blood-lust much seeing as we're doctors. Bella was sitting next to me going through her songs on her iPod and reading a book, I looked at it. Wuthering Heights...Again.

She finally settled on a song, Black Orchid by Blue October. The plane ride takes 16 hours and 25 minutes.

We were half way into the flight when Bella closed her book, turned off her music and turned towards me.

"So do you plan on telling me where we're going?" She asked.

"Hmm, England," I said, knowing that she's already aware our first stop is.

"I know that, but where else are we going, Jasper? Alice made me pack 4 suitcases so come on. I know we're going somewhere else," she said.

"Okay, I'll give you clues on the flight okay?" I said

"Deal," she said.

I was silent for a couple of minutes trying to figure out my first clue when Bella interrupted.

"So.... first clue is.." She prompted.

"I'm thinking," I said and I hugged her into me, kissed her softly and pulled her into my chest. She sighed.

"Okay. Got one. Big Tower." I said.

"Hmm. Interesting. Big tower.... Leaning tower of Pisa?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"No? Okay. Urm... Galatia tower?"

"Nope."

"Okay, Eiffel Tower?"

"Yes!" I shouted. The plane went quiet.

"Sorry," I said loud enough for people to hear me.

"So we're going to Paris?" She asked.

"Yeah we are Bells."

"OMG! I've always wanted to go!" She said excited.

"Calm down love, otherwise I'll calm you down myself."

"Sorry Jazz," She said as she snuggled into me.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about what we wanted for the rest of our existence. I learned that she wanted to go back to college and take Forensic Science, History, English. I learned that she wants to travel the world and learn every language going. Starting with Italian. Us talking was amazing. It was as if nothing else mattered apart from us.

The plane landed in Heathrow 11:55 AM. We got off the plane, and through customs, and arrivals within a couple of hours. We arrived at the Ritz at 5 PM, and settled into our room. Luckily we had hunted during the day yesterday so we are fully sated for the day or so before we have to hunt.

Once we got sorted out in our room, we left the hotel and went sightseeing. We saw the London Eye, London Tower, Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle while we were looking around, we decided to make plans of going during the week.

We arrived back at the hotel at 11 PM and made love for the rest of the night. The week was full of hunting, sightseeing, making love, and gathering presents for the rest of the family.

Soon enough, the week was up and we were on our way to Paris. We decided to take the Eurostar to Paris, and it was a great trip. We stayed at hotel Napoleon. It was beautiful. We stayed there again for a week, and we visited the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and mount saint Michel. It was a great week.

Now all we had to do was get to Italy, visit the Volturi and then go off to Spain. The only thing I wish I could do on this trip was eat the food, but to be honest, if I did, I'd throw it up soon after.

We were on the plane to Italy when Bella, collapsed into my arms and hugged me to death.

"What's that for?" I asked her.

"Just want to feel close to you Jazz. I love you so much." She said and her emotions proved that.

"I love you too," I said.

"So what we doing in Italy?" She asked.

"Well, Aro wants us to visit him when we're there. Just for a day or two and then whatever you want to do," I answered.

"Why do they want us to visit them?" She asked.

"I really don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there," I said.

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the flight in silence, just holding each other.

Once we landed, we got our stuff and left for the hotel. The week went by quickly. We visited the Volturi and they just wanted a catch-up. The Cullen's and the Volturi are now family friends. With everything that has happened between us these past 25 years. It doesn't really surprise me that it's happened. Aro, Marcus and Caius would love to have us on the guard but thankfully understand why we don't want to join them. We stayed at the castle for a couple of days before heading over to Spain.

We just landed at the airport when Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up.

"Bella, it's Carlisle."

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Can you come home please?"

"Why? What's happened?" She said.

"Charlie's in hospital," he said.

Bella started to break down.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked sobbing. I pulled her into my chest.

"He's dying Bella. He doesn't have long left," he said.

"How long does he have?" She asked.

"Alice saw him go in a couple of days."

"We're at the airport now, we just arrived. We'll get on the first flight back. Promise. Look after him please Dad. I can't let him go."

"I know Honey, but its going to happen. He doesn't want to be changed. I asked him." He said.

"Okay. We'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." He said and hung up.

Bella broke down completely.

"Shhh, Honey it'll be okay," I said trying to soothe her. I sent out calming waves to her and she gladly accepted them.

"Lets go and get a flight back home," She said.

We walked to the ticket desk and managed to get a flight which leaves in 20 minutes. As we had just arrived in Spain they thankfully let us straight on the flight without having to go through security as we would have had to go through it in Italy.

We landed pretty early and once we got back to the house, it was full of mourning vampires.

**

* * *

A/N:**Sad right? Anyway. Please review and I'll update Tomorrow or Saturday :)


	28. Charlie's Funeral

Chapter 27:- Charlie's Funeral

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter :) It means a lot to me. Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Last proper one before the Epilogue. Sad right? Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Warning! Get your tissues ready!**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

We we're home. Charlie was dying. Alice predicted he'll go tomorrow. We had already started to plan the funeral. Today I was going to visit my dad for the last time. I don't know how I'll get through eternity without him. He was the best dad in the world. He helped me so much when I lost Edward both times.

It came up to 11 Am and we decided to go and see Charlie. When we arrived at the hospital it was full of people from Forks. Thankfully, we had all managed to put make-up on so we all look older then we actually are. The people of Forks were shocked when they saw Jasper and I holding hands and Edward and Alice come in together. They obviously not known about us.

When we entered the room, Charlie was hooked up to machines, right,left and center. H was fast asleep. I took a look at his chart and found that things weren't looking well at all.

I put the chart back on the side of the bed and found Charlie awake looking at me.

"Hey Bells," He managed to get out.

"Hi Dad," I said and sat next to him and held his hand.

"I don't have long do I?" He asked.

"No. Sorry dad."

"It's okay. I knew it would happen some day." He said.

"Dad please don't go," I begged

"I have to."

"But I need you."

"You have the Cullen's. You'll be brilliant. You've made me so proud," he said. I was wishing I could cry. Although, Charlie was crying for the both of us.

"I love you Dad. I'm sorry we didn't spend much time together." I said.

"It's fine. You'll be fine."

I kissed his forehead and he fell asleep again.

I spent the rest of the day by Charlie's side, Jasper sitting with me for the rest of the day and the others coming in now and again.

Charlie woke up a couple of times and asked to speak to the others. They kicked me out of the room and the hospital so I couldn't hear them.

I was outside when I got the call from Carlisle.

"Bella. He's going."

I ran up to his room at vampire speed. Luckily there was no one around when I did.

I managed to get to his room just in time.

"I love you dad," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too," he managed to get out before the sound of a flat line rang out in the room.

Charlie Swan was dead.

I cried as Carlisle pulled the sheet over his head and left the room. The others left too apart from Jasper who stayed with me for hours.

Soon enough we decided to leave and go back to house. Before we left I kissed Charlie again and left. He was as cold as us. It was a freaky feeling.

When we got back to the house, it was full of black. The others wearing mourning clothes. The funeral was set for tomorrow. The Volturi also coming, as they were friendly with Charlie. I still found it weird that they liked a human. But nevertheless it was nice to see that they would come along anyway. Shows that they're not complete nasty people. Angela and Ben have been coping well with the life-style and would also be coming but they will be staying at the back in case they need to go because of their thirst.

Jasper, Renesmee, Jake and I would be saying a few words during the service.

The next day rolled around quickly. The Volturi arrived early and made their way to the church before anybody else. When we arrived the church was full of people. Mainly people from Forks, and a couple of covens who had met Charlie and got along with him. Also the Quileute pack had come to pay their respects also.

The funeral lasted a long time, Jasper, Renesmee and Jake had said their pieces and now it was my turn.

I stood up and walked to the front.

"Hey. If you don't know me, then I'm Isabella Cullen. I'm Charlie's daughter. We had a weird relationship, but he was always there for me no matter what. Sure we didn't agree with things but we stuck by me no matter what my decision was. He was a great father, friend, grandfather and husband. I'll miss him so much. He was my lifeline if I ever needed one and one of my best friends. We got along better when I moved to Forks when I was 17. It was the best decision of my life. I love you Dad and I'll miss you forever," I said, pressed a kiss to my hand and placed it on his coffin.

The rest of the service went by quickly. When the service was over, Carlisle, Aro, Marcus and Caius, carried the coffin out to the graveyard where he was to be buried. He was gently lowered into the ground and then we all threw soil on top of the coffin. The headstone was very fancy. The Volturi had made and paid for it. It was white marble, with a beautiful design on it, and words that I never expected them to put on it.

_Here lies Charles Swan (98)_

_24__th__ February 1964- 26__th__ March 2062._

_Beloved Father, Husband, and Friend_

_Runs with supernatural._

_Missed by all._

_Remembered forever._

He died at the age of 98. The rest of the day was spent telling stories about Charlie and his life. There were lots of laugher, sobbing, and silences of us remembering the brilliant times we had with him.

He was great. The best dad in the world. I've been so lucky. Charlie and Carlisle. I'll always remember him.

* * * *

A couple of weeks later, I got a phone call from Charlie's lawyer, who just happened to be Jay Jenks. I didn't know that he knew Jay but nevertheless I went to his office a couple of days later and got the biggest shock ever.

Charlie's left me the house, all his money and a couple of surprises. He's bought an estate in England. Something I never actually knew he had, and has told me to have it as a home for us all to live in when the time comes to move. It's pretty big. I never realized he had that much money he always seemed like a simple guy, but after all he was the chief of police so he got a lot of money.

I decided to keep the house, do it up, and leave is as a house for Renesmee and Jake to use whenever they want to. After all, Edward and I had a house when we first got married and now my daughter has a house.

We've all decided to move to England next and live in Charlie's house. Luckily it's not near any humans so we can live there for however long we want to. It's right in the middle of the country so it's easy for shopping, and hospitals for us all to work in.

Carlisle suggested we build a new wing at the Cullen Free hospital and call it the Charlie Swan wing. We don't know what its going to be used for yet, but we'll figure it out soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you cry? Becuase I did when I wrote it.

Anyway. Epilogue up next which will be either tomorrow or Sunday.

Please Review.

xoBeckie


	29. Epilogue

Chapter 28- Epilogue

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** The epilogue! I've had so much fun writing this story. No there won't be a sequel. What exactly would I write about anyway? Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed and alerted. It means so much to me! I've started to write a new story called Volturi Queen which I'll put up when I'm about half way through Fighting For Control. Please put me on Author Alert so you know when I post. It's a Marcus/Bella. I _will_ write a Edward/Bella story soon- when I get an idea for one :)

So please enjoy this and I'll talk more later

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_200 years later._

Today it's been 200 years since Charlie's funeral. We're back in Forks for a couple of years before we leave again for Rochester.

We come back to Forks for a week this time each year. We visit Charlie's grave as often as we can. The Volturi replace Charlie's headstone whenever it's necessary which is lovely. They visit us often as well as us visit them.

Jake and Rensemee are still going strong. They're now parents which was a big shock. Quarter wolf, half human and quarter vampire. They have two boys and two girls. All twins. The boys, Charlie Edward Black and Billy Carlisle Black are 160. They take after Jacob and are more wolf then anything else. They themselves are married and their wives are vampires.

The girls, Renee Esme Black and Julie Isabella Black are more vampire then anything else. They are 150. They're married to a couple of nomads that we came across about 70 years ago.

Carlisle and Esme are still as much in love as they were when I first met them. Emmett and Rose are still the same but have adopted a little girl, Natalie 4 years ago. She's gorgeous.

Edward and Alice are still together. They joined the Volutri on a voluntary basis and only go on a couple of missions. They're not an exclusive member of the guard. Jasper and I are great, we're so happy with each other. We've gotten married another 6 times, and managed to complete our first honeymoon a couple of moths after Charlie died.

Angela and Ben are the perfect couple. They took to our lifestyle well and are now professors of English, Medicine and Anthropology. They do everything together and the perfect couple like I always thought they were.

We all live together occasionally. Other times we live apart only as couples but we all live close enough that we see each other every day and go on days out either hunting, shopping, or just doing whatever we want to do.

Holiday's for us all are perfect. Isle Esme is used as often as everything else. We go there 3 times a year and it's also used for honeymoon's. The Volturi also use it whenever they fancy a change of scenery which isn't very often.

We keep in touch with all the covens that helped us with Renesmee when she was first born. We have a reunion with them every 50 years or so at the Forks house.

We have all gone to school a million times, went to college 40 times and I now have degrees in Psychology, Sociology, Forensic Science, Medicine, Architecture, Business, Childcare, Teaching, Art, Maths, History, Italian, French, Spanish, English, and so many more. I have 50 books published. All under different names. They're mostly romance books or fantasy books, which have vampires and werewolves in it. I also wrote my story. It was an international best-seller. All my books have been made into films, which is great. Living forever is great. I'm so happy.

The Cullen Free Hospital worked out really well that we have built hospitals all over the world. The Volturi still being our sponsors and they even changed their feeding habits and are even doctors and the hospitals in Italy, while nothing exciting is happening throughout the vampire world.

We got into some trouble about 100 years ago with Maria. She wanted Jasper back. Lets just say that Alice saw it a couple of weeks before it happened, and managed to get the Volturi here before it happened and now she's dust. Literally. The vampire wars in the south are completely over and life altogether is quiet. It's been a busy forever so far, but I wouldn't change it for anything.

I miss Charlie so much, and visit him as often as I can. Carlisle and Esme are just as much as my parents as Renee and Charlie ever were. They're great and I'm happy that they will be around forever just like me. I have a family. I have sisters, brothers, a daughter, a son and grandchildren.

Life is great. What did I get out of eternity?

Well I got A New Love, and A New Life.

* * *

**A/N:**Whoo it's the end. Sad, right? Anyway, thought I should mention everything :) and I just HAD to put the title into the story some how.

Anyway, leave me some reviews please, and don't forget to add me to Author Alerts!!! If you have any ideas for a sequel let me know and I'll see if I like them. Thank you to everyone who has been on this journey with me! You all rock.

xo Beckie


End file.
